StarSwirl Academy
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: StarSwirl Academy is a Academy where all characters from different shows goes to study. There are 2 sections; Fail Section and Pass Section. It focuses on the misadventures of certain characters. I don't anything.
1. Chapter 1: Note

**NOTE:**

**StarSwirl Academy is based on a novel based game. I don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura Kinomoto

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 1: Sakura Kinomoto

Once upon a time, there was an academy called the StarSwirl Academy. It's where characters from different shows go to study. The principal is StarSwirl the Bearded (MLP). There are 3 floors; The main floor has the lunchroom, an indoor gym (just in case it rains or snows), and the auditorium. The second floor has one classroom for the Fail Section (where students go if they fail the entry examine) and one classroom for the Pass Section (where students go if they pass the entry examine). The third floor has music, art, and computers (P.S- gym is usually outside). Here, they have many clubs, sports, and other activities.

In the Fail Section, everyone has to sit on the floor and had to use wooden tables. Their teacher is Mr. Nishimura, also known as the 'Iron Man' by the students. He's very strict but cares about his students. In the Pass Section, their teacher is Ms. Cheerilee. Ms. Cheerilee is very kind to her students and always tries her best.

One of the students is Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura). She's in the Fail Section. She's also part of the Cheerleading Squad and in band for the Clarinet. She has short honey brown hair and emerald green eyes (though her hair is sometimes colored auburn, while her eyes are sometimes colored grey or blue). Her winter school uniform is a black long sleeved shirt with red and white sleevecuffs, a white neckerchief with a red stripe, and a white pleated skirt. Her summer uniform is a white, half-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves and black and white sleevecuffs along with a red neckerchief with a black stripe and a black pleated skirt. Black shoes are worn along with a white sailor-like hat with a black tassles. She is short to medium in height, is also charming, dainty and cute. Sakura is an extremely energetic, cute, sweet, cheerful and very beautiful character. She is very athletic, being a member of her school's cheerleading squad and an excellent runner, a trait she inherited from her father. [2] Her "invincible spell", "Everything will surely be all right." (「絶対大丈夫だよ。」 "Zettai daijōbu da yo."), has carried her through innumerable trials and obstacles as she masters her magical skills. Her catchphrase is "Hoe!" (usually stretched), which is used whenever she is shocked or scared even the slightest. She often comes across as naïve, clumsy, dense and clueless, but she has her perceptive moments on occasion. Her favorite foods are omelet and noodles with seafood and her favorite recipe is pancakes. Her birthday is on April the first. She hates Mathematics, loves Gym and Music, and her blood type is A.[3] Sakura's optimistic and trustworthy character allows her to be friendly with everybody, she is very outgoing and the entire series focuses on the friendships she creates with people, whether strangers, loose acquaintances, or rivals. In fact, her personality is a dominating factor in her relationships, especially with Syaoran Li. Though sometimes she's quite gullible and believes what everyone tells her. Her charm can win over anyone (as shown with Syaoran in the series) and she's very scared of ghosts. She became scared of ghosts because her brother, who could see spirits, would usually point them out. Though she couldn't see them, the descriptions of having 'one eye' or 'missing a hand' would frighten her. Therefore she felt a deep fear of ghosts from a young age. Ironically, she has no fear of Clow Cards. This is apparent when Sakura finds out that the ghost in the park is actually a Clow Card and was no longer scared by it. She is known to be clueless about things relating to herself but perceptive of others. Though when she finds out information about her friends she usually keeps quiet about it. Despite her sweet nature, cuteness and beauty, Sakura has been shown to have a very vicious temper. This is often seen when Toya insults her by calling her a monster. She is part of the track team.

Today, it was September 1st. It was Sakura's first day of school. Her dad, Aiden, and her brother, Tori, were driving her to Academy.

Sakura: Dad? Are you sure the StarSwirl Academy is the best place for me?

Aiden: Of course. Your friends are there.

Sakura: Really?

Aiden: That's right. Also, Me and Tori went there when we were your age.

Sakura: You did?

Tori: Yeah. So, he may see you as the monster of the family.

Sakura: I'm not the monster, Tori! Stop calling me that!

Aiden: Tori, would you please stop teasing your sister. This is her first day.

Tori: Okay.

Sakura: (laughs quietly)

Aiden: We're here.

Aiden stops the car. They stop at a golden gates where two guards walks to Aiden's side.

Guard 1: Please show us your identification.

Guard 2: No identification. No entry.

Aiden: Here you go, guards. (shows identification card (which is light blue with white linings, has all information on the right side, and a picture of himself on the left side))

The guards takes his identification card and examined it very carefully. After a few minutes, they give it back.

Guard 1: Glad to see you again, Aiden.

Guard 2: Oh, yes. It's been years since you have graduated.

Aiden: Thank you.

Guard 1: So, who's family member did you bring this time?

Aiden: Just my daughter, Sakura Avalon. This is her first day.

Guard 2: Of course. Your daughter. She will like it here in the Star Kingdom.

Sakura: Star Kingdom?

Guard 1: Well, Sakura. The Star Kingdom is a beautiful kingdom.

Guard 2: Very beautiful indeed. Your going to like it here.

Sakura: Okay.

Guard 1: (clears throat) Anyway, we may let you pass. (walks to the control room)

One of the guards opens the gates and Aiden started driving to the gates. They entered the Star Kingdom.

Sakura: Woooooooow. This is amazing.

Aiden: Down there, there's a small town name Star Square. Star Square has everything you can imagine.

Sakura: Do they do field trips?

Aiden: Yes. They go just about anywhere.

Sakura: Cool!

Aiden: We're here.

He stops the car. Behind the gates, there were two big, wooden dorms; One for the girls. Another for the boys. Behind the dorms, there's the StarSwirl Academy. It was light blue with white details on it. It also has the golden gates. Two guards came up to the car for the same thing. So, after that, Aiden parks his card at the parking lot, which was located at the side of the Academy.

Aiden: This is it. This is the StarSwirl Academy.

In the west side, behind the parking lot, there's a dancing studio. Northwest, there's a ice rank. North, behind the Academy, there's an outdoor gym. The three goes inside. Inside, there's the lunchroom, an indoor gym, and the auditorium. Also, it was retangular shaped.

The three went to Principle StarSwirl the Bearded's office.

StarSwirl: Aiden! Tori! Welcome back! I'm glad you're here!

Aiden: It's been a long time, StarSwirl.

StarSwirl: Of course! Of course! Sit down please!

Aiden, Tori, and Sakura sits down.

StarSwirl: This must be your daughter, Sakura?

Aiden: Yes.

Sakura: Hello.

StarSwirl: Well, your daughter will like it here. I'm sure of it.

Aiden: I know.

StarSwirl: Now, I already made Sakura her I.D card to be used everyday. (gives it to Sakura)

Sakura: Thanks!

StarSwirl: Here's her phone! (takes out Phone)

This phone was pink and white with a real cherry blossom on top. It has different apps and a touch screen. He gaves it to Sakura.

Sakura: Thanks!

StarSwirl: Each phone is unique. Here, everybody has the same lunch schedule.

Sakura: They do?

StarSwirl: Yes. Also, there's alot of clubs, sports, and activities you can join. Anyway, I'll take Sakura to her dorm room.

Aiden: Okay. (stands up) I'll see you soon. Okay?

Sakura: Okay.

Aiden: Come on, Tori.

Tori: (stands up) Yeah. Yeah.

Sakura: Bye!

Aiden: Bye, Sakura.

The two leaves. StarSwirl stands up, along with Sakura, and takes her to her dorm.

Sakura: Um... StarSwirl. Does everybody gets their own rooms or everybody has a roommate?

StarSwirl: Everybody has their own room. But, it's alphabetical order; A-Z, respectively.

Sakura: Oh... Okay. I get it.

StarSwirl tooks Sakura to the ''S'' hallway.

StarSwirl: Here's your room. (unlocks door with key and opens it)

Inside, there's a huge TV at one side and a pink bed at the other. The wallpaper was cherry blossom pink. The floors were wooden. It comes with a medium sized kitchen at the back, a closet for her things, and a bathroom.

Sakura: It's big.

StarSwirl: Yes it is. We made rooms this big so the students will be able to put all their stuff here.

Sakura: Do they allow pets here?

StarSwirl: Well, I don't allow pets in the school grounds. But, students are allowed to have pets in their dorm rooms.

Sakura: Okay. Also, what time does class starts.

StarSwirl: Well, class starts at 9:00 a.m. Be there by 8:40.

Sakura: Thanks.

StarSwirl: You're welcome. Anymore questions, Sakura?

Sakura: No. Can't think of anything else.

StarSwirl: Well, come to my office if you have any. (leaves)

Sakura: Okay. (thinking while unpacking) I'm really gonna miss my dad and Tori. But, I need this academy. But, what if I don't make new friends? This is so confusing. I don't know anyone here. I'm so nervous. (finished packing and talking) There! It's done. Now, I could visit my next-door neighbor.

Sakura grabs her bookbag, leaves the room and goes to Sakura Haruno's dorm room.

_Inside..._

Sakura Haruno is part of an ninja class and a medical class in the StarSwirl Academy. In the beginning of Part I, Sakura was self-centred, vain and was solely focused on herself and developing a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Due to this, Naruto's advances and attempts to gain her attention as well as his antics would generally irk her as she saw them as nothing more than childish and foolish. Sasuke pointed out that because Sakura had not experienced loss in her life, she could not understand Naruto nor him, prompting Sakura to start looking at things from Naruto's perspective in an attempt to understand her team-mate. This caused them to develop a mutual friendship which endured even when Naruto had left the village for two years. In Part II, Sakura becomes more mature and no more self-centred, though she still has a bad habit of being critical, specifically with Naruto. She also learnt of the various hardships Naruto faced with the Nine-Tails and Akatsuki.[9] Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Sakura becomes protective of Naruto and tries to do whatever she can to help him overcome these obstacles and eventually, due to their time spent together as Team 7, develop a deep friendship that mirrors their masters, though Naruto's feelings towards Sakura are unreciprocated due to her being in love with Sasuke instead. At her core, Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, witnessed during the Chūnin Exams when her team-mates were incapacitated and it was left up to her to defend her team-mates from Team Dosu.[10] This was also witnessed through her spurring Sasuke on to act when they were confronted by a disguised Orochimaru.[11] Not one to lose or give up in a fight, when it came down to it, held captive by her hair which Kin Tsuchi mocked for being lustrous, she willingly cut her hair off and then confronted Zaku Abumi head on, despite her disadvantage.[12][13] This was also prominently seen during her fight with Sasori where despite being told to run by Chiyo, she stayed and fought, noting that she had inherited her master's contempt for losing.[14] Her courage, along with her care and deep understanding of Naruto appeared to have increased through time. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she raised the morale of the Shinobi Alliance while healing Naruto by telling them that he was protecting them because he saw them all as his comrades. She later expressed a great concern for Naruto after Kurama was taken away from him and telling Naruto he could not die before becoming Hokage and that he was so close to realising his dreams. Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of "Billboard Brow", due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back. In Part I, Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with or without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a forehead protector which she used to accentuate her face. Sakura was dressed and was brushing her hair and putting on a blue ribbon with a carving in a gray plate on her hair. Until...

[KNOCKING]

Sakura H.: Huh? Who is it?

Sakura goes to the door and opens it.

Sakura: Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto! I'm a new student here!

Sakura H.: Oh! You're a new student?

Sakura: Yeah! What's your name?

Sakura H.: I'm Sakura Haruno. (shakes hand) Nice to meet you, Sakura.

Sakura: Wait! We have the same name!

Sakura H.: What a coincidence.

Sakura: This is so cool! (hugs Sakura H.) We have the exact name!

Sakura H.: Yeah. We have.

Sakura: Can we be friends? Please?!

Sakura H.: Okay.

Sakura: Alright. Let's get going!

Sakura H.: Alright. Let me get my bookbag. (grabs bookbag, closes door, and walk with Sakura)

_In Mr. Nishimura's Class..._

Zach "Gumball" Tristopher Watterson is the main character of The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a twelve-year-old, light blue male cat that goes to Elmore Junior High with his ten-year-old adopted brother/best friend Darwin and his four-year-old sister Anais. Gumball is in Miss Simian's class. Gumball also has a crush on Penny, and though their feelings are mutual, they struggle to express their emotions to each other. In the actual show, Gumball is a light blue cat. On his oversized head, he has six whiskers, but only five are visible most of the time because his head is mostly shown at an angle. He usually wears grey trousers coupled with a tan sweater which has brown cuffs and a brown collar. Like his mother and father, Gumball doesn't wear shoes, and is the only member of the Wattersons without visible eyelashes, although in some episode he is seen with visible eyelashes, like in "The Refund". Gumball is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous cat. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Gumball's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Like Darwin, Gumball does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. Gumball has a big ego and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Gumball is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times he acts really stupid and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Gumball has also displayed extents of observancy and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offences for a great deal of time, shown in both episodes "The Date" and "The Remote"; in which case even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, as seen in "The Car", though he failed miserably in the last element. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin as mentioned in "The Secret", and is shown making a good (albeit spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home eds for his cooking and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. However, in "The Responsible", Gumball makes disgusting food for Anais, consisting of a rotten fish between bread slices and an old shoe. In the "The Knights", Gumball made a cake for Mr. Fitzgerald. He is in Workshop and Cooking Class.

Gumball: Hello, Johnny and Bart.

Johnny: Hey, Gumball!

Jonathan "Johnny" Test is the main protagonist, troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11-year old boy who is a liar and the bad, mean, evil, gross, crazy, weird, and scary son of Hugh and Lila who are sometimes bad, brother of Susan and Mary and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend, Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny is often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a nerdy/freaky natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has bright blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/firey hair" like Phil's brown hair on Rugrats/All Grown Up!. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve dress shirt, green cargo pants, hi-top sneakers, and a watch on his arms. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwears. He is like and looking like Phil who's nerdy/freaky on Rugrats and All Grown Up!. He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever,(and secretly highly intellegent dispite his bad grades perhaps due to an inability to focus outside of life threatening situations), such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. He also seems to make a lot of bad decisions. (Example: In the episode Johnny O-s, he decided to put rayguns in his own cereal). He is in a Skateboard Team.

Bart: Hey, Gumball dude!

Bartholomew[3] JoJo "Bart" Simpson (born April 1)[4] (originally planned to be Matt Simpson), also known as "El Barto," "The boy" (Homer Simpson), and "Bartman", is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He also has been nicknamed Cosmo, after discovering a comet in "Bart's Comet". Bart's also been on the cover on numerous comics, such as "Critical Hit", "Simpsons Treasure Trove #11" and "Winter Wingding". Bart also has a whole comic series known as the Simpson Comics Presents Bart Simpson. Bart is loosely based on Matt Groening and his older brother, Mark. Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who is constantly in detention. He is easily distracted. His penchant for shocking people began before he was born: Bart "mooned" Dr. Hibbert while he performed a sonogram on Marge, and moments after being born he set fire to Homer's tie (Marge saying that he could not have done it on purpose because he was only ten minutes old). Bart's first words were "Ay Caramba". Bart's interests include Krusty the Clown (he is "Krusty Buddy" number 16302), reading comic books (especially Radioactive Man), watching TV (especially The Krusty the Clown Show), terrorizing Lisa, playing video games, helping Lisa solve various problems (e.g. reuniting Krusty with his estranged Father), and pulling off various pranks, (such as mooning unsuspecting people, prank calling Moe at his tavern, and his patented spitting off an overpass). Bart also sprays graffiti under the alias 'El Barto', and regularly frequents the Kwik-E-Mart (for bubblegum and Squishees) and The Android's Dungeon. Yuma Hickman moved to Springfield when Marge was pregnant with Bart. Bart hinted that his favorite movies are Jaws and the Star Wars trilogy.[5] His best friend is Milhouse Van Houten. He is the most misunderstood of the family (After Maggie, who currently can only speak 2 words), constantly frustrated by the narrow-minded people of Springfield, who judge him merely by his thoughts and actions. Bart is considerably a prankster at Springfield Elementary, and his pranks are often elaborately complex, but can lead to unfortunate consequences. Bart's overall intelligence, like his mother's, has been shown to fluctuate slightly over the course of the series. It has been shown anywhere from being just above his father's level, to being just below, or (on the rare occasion that he shows interest or is willing to pay attention) exceeding that of his sister. Despite his behavior, his actions and speech frequently show considerable mental agility, street-smarts, and understanding. When Bart became a hall monitor for Springfield Elementary, his grades went up, showing that he only struggles because he does not pay any attention.[6] Bart suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder.[7] This has been exaggerated to the point he is willing to do Algebra, so long as it's a distraction from his actual homework. On the other hand, Bart often seems to have trouble understanding even the simplest concepts, such as the word "irony," what the equator is and that the logo on his globe ("Rand McNally") is not actually a country. It was also once implied that his mischievous behavior may have been a result of Marge accidentally ingesting a droplet of champagne while pregnant with him.[8] Also as an infant, one night he wandered into his parents' bedroom and witnessed Homer and Marge having sex. Labeled as an "underachiever" by authority figures, Bart rides an academic roller coaster, his grades, running the Loop-the-Loop from "F" to "D-" and back again. But he can be ingenious when the chips are down—as long as his ingenuity is not applied to anything school-related. He once learned portions of the Talmud to help reunite his idol, Krusty the Clown, with his father, Rabbi Hyman Krustofsky. Once, after unleashing a surf wave across the school (damaging property but also saving Ned Flanders, who was on fire at the time), Bart was given an experimental drug for Attention Deficit Disorder called Focusyn. Focusing his energy allowed Bart's intellectual potential to reach its maximum, even to the point where he was capable of tutoring a Navajo boy. Unfortunately, the drug also drove him paranoid as a side effect, and he started to believe that Major League Baseball was using satellites to spy on everyone in town. Bart's parents became concerned for his erratic behavior and tried to take him off the drug, but the prospect of losing his intellectual edge over his enemies causes Bart to go berserk and sneak into Fort Fragg to steal one of its tanks. After blazing a path of destruction through the town, Bart uses the tank's cannon to shoot down a MLB satellite, thereby actually proving his suspicions to be correct.[9] Bart also displayed the ability to learn very quickly when he so desired, or in some cases subconsciously. In "The Crepes of Wrath" while on exchange to France, Bart managed to learn French without even realizing it simply by being in the vicinity of two men who regularly spoke French. Later, during "Homer vs. Patty and Selma", he showed considerable talent in the ballet despite his initial hatred of it, which he did not realize until he attempted to take off his leotard. He has also managed to do this by choice such as in "Blame It on Lisa", wherein Bart learns fluent Spanish in less time than a plane to Brazil, only for Marge to inform him that Brazilians speak Portuguese. His pranks can range from being relatively harmless to very cruel/destructive, depending on the characterization. He was also frequently a delinquent, getting into all sorts of trouble. It's implied that his exceptionally mischievous behavior (which Lisa once noted was borderline sociopathic) had its roots from when Marge accidentally ingested a drop of champagne (caused by then-Mayor Quimby breaking a champagne bottle on the newly christened battleship, the U.S.S. Float-and-shoot) while still pregnant with Bart, as well as out of some deep-down rage for being told that he'll be a failure as early as preschool (of which it once led to him developing suicidal thoughts severe enough to make an extremely graphic drawing of his own death). However, he has put limits on the trouble he can cause; he won't lower himself as to stealing the school textbooks, like Lisa did while he was hall monitor.[10] Although he gets into trouble and is sometimes shallow and selfish, Bart also exhibits many qualities of high integrity. He has, on a few occasions, helped the love life of his school Principal and his teacher, despite the fact he often terrorizes them, and he often befriends lesser known kids like Milhouse. One example of his quasi sense of honor is when Bart stands up for Ralph Wiggum at the cost of peer popularity with the bullies.[11] Bart's hidden integrity is also evidenced when he is dared to shoot a bird with a BB gun by Nelson. Instead of outright refusing the challenge, Bart instead tries to intentionally miss the bird. Unfortunately, Bart doesn't compensate for a crooked sight, and he accidentally kills the bird. He is visibly upset by this, snapping at Nelson when he calls him a "cold-blooded killer" and even goes so far as to try and mend his wrongs with a right by adopting the bird's nest. Bart also displays his sense of morality when he acts as a conscience for his peers several times throughout the series, such as when he tells Jessica Lovejoy that stealing from the church is wrong. He was once sent to a juvenile detention center when he played a serious prank involving faux wedding gifts and a fake wedding.[12] He also has legitimate guilt whenever he got either Ms. Krabappel or Principal Skinner fired, especially if it was not his intention to do so, like in the former case where his and his classmates' plan on getting her laid back by spiking her drink backfired when she ended up getting herself fired,[13] and the latter case where his dog ended up in the ventilation shafts and got trapped along with Willie when he intended to use Santa's Little Helper for show and tell.[14] He also sometimes gets into trouble even when he never actually did anything bad, or even when he actually did a good deed. A notable example of the former is when he was framed for a prank at a Medieval festival held at school and was expelled for it (the actual culprit was Groundskeeper Willie) but he was welcome back as an apology, and a notable example of the latter was when both he and Milhouse ended up permanently (at the time) banned by Jeff Albertson from the Androids Dungeon because Bart and Milhouse talked Mrs. Prince out of selling him rare and invaluable Star Wars memorabilia that belonged to Martin Prince for what was obviously a ripped off price. Although Lisa is a vegetarian, Bart is the real animal lover in the family. He becomes extremely attached to animals that fall under his care and will a lot of the time save animals that he feels will be hurt or else will go to great lengths to protect them. Some of Bart's favorite past pets include: his dog (and best friend), a snake, Santa's Little Helper; an Elephant named Stampy a racehorse named Duncan, a nest of bird-eating lizards, and Santa's Little Helper's puppies. Bart has yellow/blond spiky hair, and sports a fat belly. He wears a red or blue short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks and blue-white shoes. He sometimes wears his "lucky" red baseball cap and carries around his Penny Board or a slingshot. According to Marge in "The Father, the Son and the Holy Guest Star", Bart wore diapers until he was five because he thought there was a monster in the potty. He is in the animal comminee, a comminee where students will take care of animals in Pet Shops of the Star Kingdom, and a Skateboard Team with Johnny.

Johnny: Hey, have you heard there's going to be a new student today?

Gumball: Really?

Bart: Yeah. It's a girl.

Gumball: Again? That's crazy!

Johnny: I know. Anyway, where's Darwin?!

Darwin: (opens door) (panting) I made it! I'm here! I'm here! Whooo!

Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but one day he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and generally adapted to life outside of water so he was adopted by the Watterson family. Darwin is a goldfish with arms and legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. Darwin is also shown to have a bubbly butt on the back of his head, as revealed in the official trailer. A common misconception in Season 1 was that he also wore a black shirt as well as pants, but that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his perspective of it is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't know the definition of dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. Darwin is an overall happy person, sharing his best friend Gumball's optimistic view of life. His cheery personality shows in several episodes, most notably in "The Flower", where he was immune to the effects of Jealousy due to being completely satisfied with his life. It takes a lot to trigger a negative reaction from him, but when provoked far enough, he can get very intense. A good example is in "The Banana", where he trashed Banana Joe's locker and threatened grievous bodily harm to him, all in retaliation for his pen being chewed and his homework getting ripped. Incentives also seem to fuel him up, like in "The Fridge", where he repeatedly smashed a ball into Gumball's face, all for the sake of a top spot on the fridge. Darwin's happiness may just be a facade, though, as in "The Words", it is shown that people actually annoy him a lot; he just hesitates to tell them off. With help from Gumball, though, he begins telling people, often with intense hostility, everything he hates about them. Another example is in "The Limit"; when Darwin, Gumball and Anais were all sulking and upset over having their day wasted going to the mall without any treats, Darwin wanted to retaliate against Nicole for this by destroying the car and tricking her into believing the three all died in it. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 2, 7, and 9. Also, in "The Mystery" he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembers clearly. Despite being humanlike, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he gets rather squished in there. He also still seems fond of fish flakes, as shown in "The Responsible" and "The Picnic". Other foods he enjoys are cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad" and "Mrs. Mom" although at some points, he calls them "Mom" and "Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The Dress", where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Humorously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He has already had three romantic encounters: one with Masami, another with Rachel, and a third with Carrie. Masami chose him as her fake boyfriend, and even went so far as to kiss him. Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek after he cheered her up at her party. Carrie received a spontaneous kiss from him, with him saying that he has wanted to do that for a long time. He's also shown to be somewhat smooth as to talking to women as shown in "The Bet", when Bobert repeated what Darwin told him to say, Tina was seduced. In Season 2, Darwin is shown to be angered very easily, and resorts to acts of violence which have in a few instances bordered on sociopathy. Also in Season 2, Darwin becomes more conscientious, as he would sometimes call Gumball out for his wrongdoings, such as his taking advantage of Bobert in "The Bet", and his being insensitive to Banana Joe in "The Promise". As stated in "The Sidekick", Gumball considers Darwin his "guardian," meaning he is the one who keeps him from making bad decisions. He is in the Swim Team.

Gumball: There you are! What happened?!

Darwin: (panting) I was sleep-walking again.

Bart: Again?

Gumball: Oh, come on! I was knocking on your door, Darwin! You didn't answer!

Darwin: Sorry, dude! I was sleeping!

Gumball: (sighs)

Heather: (walks in) Hello, peasants.

Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a camper and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a cast member in Total Drama Action on the Screaming Gaffers, and was a finalist in Total Drama World Tour representing Team Amazon. After making two cameo appearances in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, she returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Heather was Total Drama's first antagonist. Famously manipulative, Heather knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. Her strategic smarts have proven lethal, eliminating so many contestants that she has set a record. She competes with her sights solely on the prize money and not on making friends, using the relationships made among the cast to her advantage. She is not above using others to do her ever bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in the season one special, when a crying Heather tells Harold that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Hawaiian Punch, in which she becomes ecstatic at the thought of being the "good guy," confirms that there is at least some truth to her lament. Even romance is not enough to tame Heather's desire for victory. Despite being attracted to Alejandro, money still stands as top priority when the opportunity arises.

Snips: (runs in) Make room for the beautiful Heather!

Snails: Yeah! Move away!

Heather: (sighs) Isn't a perfect day to be me?

Snips: Oh, yes! It is!

Snails: I completely agreed with you!

AppleJack: Excuse me, ya'll! Can you please move?!

Heather: Alright. You know I'm watching you.

AppleJack: Yeah, Yeah. Whatever!

Everybody goes to their seats until...

Mr. Nishimura: GOOD MORNING, CLASS!

Souichi Nishimura (西村 宗一 Nishimura Sōichi) is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. Known amongst the students as the "demonic" counselor of Fumizuki Academy because of his harsh and uncompromising nature, his hobby of participating in triathlons and his habit of wearing short-sleeved shirts in the coldest of winters earned him the nickname "Ironman" (鉄人 Tetsujin). When he has to hold remedial classes for students whose Summoned Beings have fainted, the powerful Nishimura carries them there on his shoulders, often saying, "Those who were KIA must receive remedial lessons". In The English dub he says."'Those Who die meet me in the remedial class!" How he holds his remedial classes is never shown- only that the idea alone fills students with fear and reminds them of being taken to be tortured. He disapproves of fooling around and idleness, and he chases down those who break the rules, particularly Akihisa Yoshii, a notorious school failure who is openly known as the biggest idiot in the entire school. Of the known teachers in Fumizuki Academy, he is one of only two people (the other being Youko Takahashi) to create a summoning field in any subject. As Class 2-F's punishment for losing to Class 2-A in a Summoner Test War duel, 2-F's homeroom teacher is changed from Shin Fukuhara to Nishimura. He states that he made Akihisa a Punishment Bearer so that he (Nishimura) can pummel Akihisa's Summoned Being all he wants. He has shown a considerate side, as seen in Season 1 Episode 10 when Akihisa and Yuuji Sakamoto openly exposed test questions in order to render Kyouji Nemoto's blackmailing useless and Nishimura suspected their real purpose.

Everyone: Good morning, Iron Man!

Mr. Nishimura: (laughs loudly) I do love that nickname! It suits me perfectly! Don't you think?! (continuely laughs loudly)

Everyone: (sighs) (groans)

StarSwirl came inside.

Mr. Nishimura: Oh! StarSwirl! We're not having any kind of trouble! (cries) (pleads) So, please don't fire me! I'm a good teacher! Honest!

Everybody laughs.

StarSwirl: I'm not going to talk about that! Nor am I going to fire you!

Mr. Nishimura: Oh. You're not?!

StarSwirl: No.

Mr. Nishimura: Whooooo! That's good! (laughs loudly) Than, why are you here than?

StarSwirl: Well, there's going to be a new student joining in your class today.

Sakura walks in.

StarSwirl: This is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be in this class. I hope you'll take care of her, Nishimura.

Mr. Nishimura: Don't worry, StarSwirl! I promise!

StarSwirl: I hope so. (leaves)

Mr. Nishimura: I'm Nishimura. I'm going to be your teacher for the 4 years of the StarSwirl Academy. Now, I want you to take your seat in... the 3rd row, next to Mei-Ling.

Sakura: Okay. (walks to seat and sits down) Hey, Mei-Ling.

Mei-Ling: Hi. I guess your in this class?

Sakura: Yeah. Now, I can see you everyday.

Mei-Ling: (sighs)

Mr. Nishimura: Sakura, Here is the Monday schedule. (gives Sakura the Monday schedule)

Sakura: Thank you. (looks at schedule)

Monday:

1. Math

2. Math

3. Science

4. Social Studies

5. Lunch

6. Gym

7. Science

8. Language Arts

9. Social Studies

Sakura: Okay.

The school bell rings.

Mr. Nishimura: Alright, class! We have Math for two whole periods!

Everyone: (groans)

Mr. Nishimura: Stop your groaning! Take out your Math books! Your Math teacher is coming!

Sakura: Um... Mr. Nishimura?

Mr. Nishimura: Yes, Sakura?

Sakura: I only had my notebook and my folder. I don't have the rest of my math testbook nor workbook.

Mr. Nishimura: I didn't give it to you? Sorry. Here. (gives Sakura testbook and workbook)

Jinno walks in. Jinno is the head of the elementary school division and math teacher at Alice Academy. Jinno having taught in Gakuen Alice for many years has sulken cheekbones with a scowl on his face. His brown hair splits in the middle of the bangs and he wears glasses. His teacher outfit consists of a plum color vest and white undershirt with a light blue tie. He also wears green long pants and brown shoes. Jinno is commonly seen with his pointer and a green frog on his shoulder probably seen after the trash can incident (that later croaks whenever he makes a statement) and sometimes the frog makes similar expression from him. Jinno comes off as a cold and irritable individual, who becomes one of Mikan's major enemies. He will not hesitate to use his Electricity Alice on misbehaving students. Despite this, he is one of the "Good Guys", who do not wish for the past repeat itself. Jinno has shown care for fellow staff members and students, helping them when they are in trouble (helping Mikan in the current arc) and punishing them for their mistakes (Yuki, Narumi, Mikan). By the end of the anime, Jinno is a more laid-back teacher, overlooking the fact that Mikan was looking to get out of a test in order to help Hotaru, stating that he'll give her a, "one-hour bathroom break."

Mr. Nishimura: Ah! You can take it from here, Jinno!

Jinno: Thank you, Nishimura.

Mr. Nishimura: You're welcome! (leaves)

Jinno: Hello, class.

Everyone: Good morning, Mr. Jinno!

Jinno: Huh? Oh, I guess Mr. Nishimura didn't mentioned we have a new student.

Sakura: (hands up) That would be me, Mr. Jinno!

Jinno: So, you must be Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura: Yes, sir!

Jinno: Okay. Let's start with equations. (writes equation)

They were doing alot of equations for two whole periods. Than, the bell rang.

Jinno: Alright, class. I'm going to Ms. Cheerilee's class. Right now, please take out your Science books. Your Science teacher will be coming.

Sakura: Um... Jinno? I don't have a Science testbook.

Jinno: Oh. Let me get your Science testbook. (gets Science testbook and gives it to Sakura) (leaves room)

Bart: I hate Science.

Johnny: Yeah. It's too boring.

Heather: Snips! Snails! Get me my night gear. And make it quick!

Snips and Snails: Right, beautiful Heather! (gets night gear)

Heather: Thank you. (puts it on) Now, time for Science nap. (snoozes)

Spongebob: Patrick.

Patrick: Huh?

Spongebob: I write down everything for Math for you.

Patrick: Thanks, pal.

Spongebob: No problem.

Junichirou Kagami walks in. He was scholar student but didn't actually became a sucessful person. He calls himself an "ADW/YD" which stands for the patient "only able (A) to do (D) what he wants (W)". As an otaku, he has a strong obsession towards anime and manga. He was a young Physics genius who wrote a thesis that was published in the science magazine "Nature and Science" when he was only 17 years old. Eventually, his sister, Kagami Suzune, gets him out of the house by getting him a job at his alma mater as a Physics teacher. He has red hair and blue eyes. He wears rectangular glasses and often wears his lab coat over a shirt with hoodie, however puts the hood above the lab coat. Kagami, having an "illness" ADW/YD, is a carefree person who only does what he wants. Even when he is forced to do something he does not want to do, he always somehow includes the thing that he wants to do in the thing that he does not want to do. Just like the time where he does not want to be a teacher, and ends up influencing his students with his gaming sites and so on. Again, due to "only being able to do what he wants", he often goes overboard for something he wishes to do, whether he ends up doing something cool or lame, such as when he went through all the trouble of making a bet and playing a soccer game just to see an "interesting sight" from Nanami, and so on. This is how he ends up helping his students in their lives. He also tends to make huge bets and risks, such as when he bet his otaku life for a certain challenge. Kagami has times when he, despite having a carefree and cheerful personality, has a very calm and serious face when he is aggitated or mad. Like the time when he was "teaching" Miho Kitou, or when he declared that he aimed to overthrow Hiiragi Arisu. Whenever he is angered, he puts on a serious and scary face, one that he does not make usually. he was described by many people as "interesting". Because of his interesting personality, he tends to attract people and inspire peoples' lives. Kagami Junichirou was a student scoring lower middle and has little interest in academics, but at some point he decided to create the Dokodemo Door (from Doraemon) and started studying theoretical physics that he even published his theory in Nature magazine and called the attention of Serm (CERN) where he worked for a while. The manga series starts of with Junichirou's younger sister getting him a job at a school where he would become a temporary teacher. Junichirou, being an otaku who only cares about his anime, blogs,and ranking and also suffering from his "illness", is not pleased about this in the slightest.

Kagami Junichirou: HELLO, CLASS! HOW ARE YOU BEEN?!

Everyone: Good!

Kagami Junichirou: THAT'S GREAT! I JUST LOVE MY STUDENTS! NOW, I HEARD THERE'S A NEW STUDENT TODAY!

Sakura: That's me!

Mei-Ling: (sighs)

Kagami Junichirou: SO, YOU'RE SAKURA KINOMOTO?!

Sakura: Yes!

Kagami Junichirou: ALRIGHT! LET'S START WITH NATURE!

Bart: But, Mr. Junichirou is the best!

Timmy Turner: Yeah!

They were writing down everything about natural until the bell ring.

Kagami Junichirou: OKAY, CLASS! I'M GOING TO MS. CHEERILEE'S CLASS! SO, TAKE OUT YOUR SOCIAL STUDIES BOOKS! YOUR SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER WILL BE COMING!

Sakura: Mr. Junichirou! I don't have my Social Studies testbook!

Kagami Junichirou: SORRY ABOUT THAT. (gets Social Studies testbook and gives it to Sakura)

Kagami Junichirou leaves.

AppleJack: I can't wait for Social Studies.

Pinkie Pie: Me, too!

Timmy: Not Social Studies. I need lunch.

Chester: Hey, Timmy. Here. Some beef jerky. Quickly.

Timmy: Thanks. (eats beef jerky) That's better.

Chris: I don't want to do Social Studies.

Fanboy: Me either! Chum Chum, get me my eyepatches!

Chum Chum: Yes, Fanboy! (looks in Bookbag and takes out eyepatches) Here you go!

Fanboy: Thank you! (snoozes)

Jr.: I just want my lunch! I'm starving!

Roberta: Me, too! Just hurry up, already!

Geoff: Yeah! Let's party!

Lindsay: Geoff! We'll be in _huge_ trouble.

Geoff: Come on. I'm just having fun.

Owen: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

Tomika Amado walks in. Takeru's homeroom teacher. She also was in the maken-ki of the school before it had to become an all girl's school. Teacher often using "~Ara".

Tomika Amado: What's going on~Ara?

Geoff: Oh. Sorry, Ms. Amado.

Tomika Amado: That's okay~Ara. Now, I was informed that there's a new student~Ara. Sakura... Kinomoto?

Sakura: That's me.

Tomika Amado: Oh~Ara. Welcome to the StarSwirl Academy~Ara.

Sakura: Hm-mm.

Tomika Amado: So, let's begin our history lesson on... animal evolution~Ara. Let's begin~Ara. (writes on board)

They write until the school bell rings.

Tomika Amado: That's for today~Ara. Please enjoy your lunch~Ara.

Everybody stands up.

Fanboy: Is it lunch already?

Chum Chum: Yeah!

Fanboy: Okay! Let's go!

Spongebob: (singing) Lunchtime! Lunchtime! Time for us to eat!

Patrick: Hooray! Hooray! Lunchtime! Lunchtime!

Heather: You two! Carry me!

Snips and Snails: YES, YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEATHER!

Sakura: Do they always do that?!

AppleJack: Eeyup! Everyday! I'm AppleJack! Some call me AJ for short!

Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Call me Pinkie for short!

Rarity: I'm Rarity! Charmed to meet you!

Sakura: Nice to meet all of you! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! Just call me Sakura!

AppleJack: Well, Sakura! Do you want to sit with us at the lunchroom?!

Sakura: Sure! Let me get my things for the afternoon. (goes to locker, which is next to Mei-Ling, get her stuff for the afternoon, carries it, and goes to lunchroom with AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity)

_At the Lunchroom..._

The lunchroom was huge. All the tables are retangular-shaped. At the east-side, there's Granny Smith as the lunch lady.

Sakura: This lunchroom is huge!

AppleJack: Yeah! It can fit everybody here!

Pinkie Pie: Of course! Let's get our lunch! (runs to serving area)

Sakura: Everybody can sit whatever they want?

AppleJack: Yes! Everybody can sit with whoever they want!

Rarity: Well, we could sit with someone either in same or another class.

Sakura: Okay.

Scott: Psst. Psst. Steve. Come over here.

Steve: (sighs) Okay. (sits down) What do you want?

Scott: Steve, you know that we have 4 years of this academy?

Steve: Yeah. So?

Scott: So, it means we can get chix for that 4 years.

Steve: Okay.

Toshi: (speaking in Japanese) (translation) I hope we can girlfriends soon.

Barry: I love translations!

Steve: Well, I don't know...

Scott: And we have no mom and dad to embarrass us. We have ourselves.

Steve: You're right.

Scott: That's the spirit! Let's get chix!

Barry: Let's get girlfriends.

Toshi: (speaking in Japanese) (translation) Chix for life!

Steve: Yeah.

Spongebob: (laughs) Hey, Patrick. Do you want to go to the Generation Mall today?

Patrick: Yeah!

Spongebob: Okay!

Fanboy: Well, Chum Chum. We should go to Frosty Mart and get some slurpees.

Chum Chum: Okay!

Heather: Thanks, Snips.

Snips: You're welcome, beautiful Heather. (feeds food)

Snails: Here's your drink, beautiful Heather.

Heather: Thanks. (drinks)

Snails: You're welcome beautiful Heather.

Chris: Jr.! Bobby! Do you want to go to the Generation Mall food court to do an hotdog eating contest?!

Bobby: Sure!

Jr.: Okay. I guess.

Twilight: AppleJack! Pinkie! Rarity! Here!

AJ: Come on! Let's go!

They sit down with Twilight, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: You must be Sakura. I'm Twilight Sparkle. This is Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: Hi.

Sunset Shimmer: Hello.

Rainbow Dash: Hey!

Sakura: Nice to meet you!

Rainbow: Well, I'm guessing that your a good runner.

Sakura: Yeah! I got that from my dad!

Rainbow: Cool!

Twilight: How is the Academy so far?

Sakura: It's actually better!

Twilight: Okay.

Fluttershy: Um... Sakura? Isn't okay if you can go to the animal shelter with me after school? If it is okay with you...

Sakura: Sure! I love to! But, first, I need your phone numbers to call you.

Everyone: Sure!

They gave Sakura their phone numbers.

Twilight: Call us anytime.

Sakura: Okay.

The bell rings.

AJ: We'll see you after school.

They say goodbye and the Fail Section goes to the indoor gym.

Sakura: This must be the changing room.

AJ: Eeyup! This is where we go change into our gym uniforms!

Rarity: Everyone has to a white shirt and either shorts or sweatpants.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah!

Sakura: Okay.

Everyone changed to their gym uniforms and go inside the gym.

Hazuki Kakio: Hello, class!

Hazuki has green hair. She is mouse's third assistant. She is a female fighter and expert in martial arts, who is also the college's physical education instructor. There are several personalities within her, from a mischievous child to a brave fighter. When Hazuki foolishly tested a memory-erasing machine and her many personalities were programmed into its computer, Sorata went in to save her by going in himself. While Sorata went in search of the Kakio family treasure, he discovered Hazuki in what seemed to be a disabiliting, emotionally fractured and disassociated state where she was forced to be completely cut off from the rest of the world. By gaining her trust and promising never to leave her as her family had, Sorata was about to uncover the secret and truth behind the Kakio family treasure (Steals 18 to 20). She has a habit of appearing in the strangest places (bathroom, washing machine, etc) while wearing only a inbaku as well as having a penchant for cosplay.

Hazuki: Well, I guess your the new student.

Sakura: Yes! Sakura Kinomoto!

Hazuki: Well, Sakura! I'm your gym teacher and the couch of every sports team.

Sakura: Cool!

Hazuki: Anyway, today, we'll start with rope climbing! Who's going to be first?! Anybody?!

Pinkie Pie: I'll do it! (starts climbing) (rings bell)

Hazuki: Good job, Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: Thank you! (jumps off)

AJ: I'm next! (starts climbing) (rings bell)

Hazuki: Great job!

AJ: Thanks!

Hazuki: Anybody else?!

Sakura: I'll tried! (starts climbing) (rings bell)

Hazuki: That was fast!

Sakura: Hm-mmh! (climbs down)

Heather: (thinking) That Sakura Kinomoto. Who do she think she is?! Taking away my spotlight. Well, nobody don't take away my spotlight. (growls)

The bell rings.

Hazuki: Alright, class. Go to your homeroom.

Sakura: Um... Ms. Hazuki?

Hazuki: Huh? Do you need something?

Sakura: Well, I want to join the cheerleading squad, ice skating team, and track team. You won't mind, would you?

Hazuki: Well, sure! (gives Sakura three papers from her pocket) Cheerleading practice starts every Wednesday, after school at 5:00 p.m to 6:00 p.m! Ice Skating practice starts every Friday at 3:00 p.m to 3:30 p.m! And Track meet starts every Sunday, after school at 4:00 to 4:30! Got all that?!

Sakura: Yes!

Hazuki: Good!

Sakura leaves and go back to homeroom.

Junichirou Kagami : HEY, CLASS! LET'S GET BACK ON WHAT WE'RE DOING IN THE MORNING!

Everyone: Okay!

Junichirou Kagami: (writes board)

Heather: (takes out phone) (texting to Snips and Snails) That Sakura Kinomoto is getting on my nerves. (pressed ''Send'')

Snips and Snails: (takes out phones) (texting to Heather) We know.

Heather: (texting to Snips and Snails) Good. (puts phone away)

Bell rings.

Junichirou Kagami: ALRIGHT, CLASS! SEE YOU TOMORROW! AND SAKURA!

Sakura: Huh?

Junichirou Kagami: HERE! (gives Sakura a Language Arts textbook) FOR LANGUAGE ARTS! ANYWAY, PLEASE TAKE OUT YOUR LANGUAGE ARTS BOOKS! (leaves)

Bart: Now, that's what I'm talking about!

Johnny: Yeah! I brought my comic books!

Bart: Me, too!

Gumball: I hate reading! I just want to go back to my dorm!

Darwin: Me, too!

Spongebob: Well, it's almost time.

Gumball: (groans) (hits desk with head) (muffles) Ow.

Miho Amakata walks in. Miho Amakata (天方 美帆 Amakata Miho) is one of the main supporting characters of anime series Free!. She is the classical literature teacher at Iwatobi High School and a homeroom teacher of Haruka and Makoto, as well as the supervisor of Iwatobi High School's Swim Club.[1] Miho has brown, shoulder-length, slightly wavy hair. It parts in the middle, so her bangs fall on both left and right side. She has brown eyes. Miho often wears a white shirt with a neckline edged with blue fabric; she dons a loose green sweater over her shirt. Occasionally, she would attire in a white shirt with a neckline edged with pink fabric, loose pastel orange sweater. She consistently wears blue jeans and white shoes. She usually wears a necklace, as well. She utters the words of great figures from the past, but usually, they make no sense or have nothing to do with the current conversation.[3][4][1][5] Due to her personality, when she asks something of someone, they can't refuse.[3] She's somewhat clumsy and seems to be slightly nervous when people ask her a question and watch her directly in the eye.[6] Although her dream of becoming a swimwear designer did not come true, she's neither bitter nor sad, but she told herself that she'll never wear a swimsuit ever again.[3] Miho indirectly describes herself old, although she isn't.[3] She owns a pink car and likes girly stuff.[3]

Miho Amakata: H-Hello, class. I-I heard that we have a new student.

Sakura: That's me.

Miho Amakata: W-Well, welcome to the StarSwirl Academy.

Sakura: Thanks.

Miho Amakata: Y-You're welcome. A-Anyway, let's start reading. (sits in desk) (takes out textbook) A-Alright. L-Let's read the history of the blues.

They started reading until the bell rings.

Miho Amakata: O-Okay, class. I-I'll see you tomorrow. (leaves)

Chris: Now, we have Social Studies again. (groans)

Heather: I'll take a nap. (snoozes)

Fanboy: I'm going to do that, too! (snoozes)

Chum Chum: Yeah! (snoozes)

Patrick: (snoozes)

AppleJack: (sighs)

Sakura: (laughs) This class is so much fun!

Mei-Ling: Really?!

Sakura: Yeah! It's really fun!

Mei-Ling: (sighs) Hopeless...

Jr.: (yawns) I'm sleepy.

Bobby: Me, too.

Gumball: I want to go back to my dorm to play some Video Games. Hurry up, please!

Tomika Amado walks in.

Tomika Amado: Sorry, class~Ara! I was getting my things~Ara! Please~Ara! Let's begin our History lesson~Ara!

They start History.

Gumball: (thinking) I need to get out of here. (lays down) (slids) (thinking) Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

The bell rings.

Tomika Amado: That's it~Ara. I'll see you tomorrow~Ara. (leaves)

Spongebob: Finally! School's over. Let's go, Patrick!

Patrick: Huh? School's over?

Spongebob: Yeah!

Patrick: Hooray!

Chris: Finally!

Johnny: Hey, Gumball! Me and Bart here are going to the arcades. You two wanna come?!

Gumball: Sure, pal!

Bart: Let's go!

Darwin: Okay!

Sakura: (yawns) That was a great first day.

AppleJack: I know. Do you want to come with us to the Star Square?

Sakura: Sure thing! We can go to the animal shelter!

Pinkie: Okeydokey-lokey! Let's go! (laughs)

_At the Star Square... _

Sakura: Wow...! It's so amazing!

AppleJack: Yeah. It's impressive alright.

Rarity: It's so magnificent!

Pinkie: Yeah! It has the marketplace and the Generation Mall and everything! (laughs) I love it here!

Sakura: Um... where's the Animal Shelter?

AppleJack: I know! You have to go to the left than turn to the right. Just follow me.

Sakura: Okay!

_At the Animal Shelter... _

Fluttershy was feeding the animals.

Fluttershy: There you go. Every pet has fed. (put check on list) Check.

Sakura: Hey, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Oh. Hello.

Sakura: This Animal Shelter is so cool! What's it call?!

Fluttershy: It's call the Hope Animal Shelter. I'm so glad you're here. I was just finish feeding all the animals. Also, I'm part of the Animal Committee.

Sakura: Animal Committee?

Fluttershy: It's where every Wednesday, students come down to this Animal Shelter and take care of all the Animals.

Sakura: But, why are you working today?

Fluttershy: Because the Animal Shelter found a new pet and someone has to take extra care for it.

Pinkie: Can we see?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?! Please?!

Fluttershy: Sure. Follow me.

They follow her until they reach a white japanese hare named Ruby. Ruby (ルビー Rubī?) is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Japanese Hare who symbolizes Courage, she is the secondary heroine. Of all the Jewelpets that have ever debuted on screen and overall, the most popular in the franchise. Ruby is a female Japanese Hare who is entirely white in color with a bit of pink details. Her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby and she wears a pink and red cherry blossom on her head. She also wears a necklace shaped like a pair of red cherries. Ruby's Jewel Charm is a roundish oval shape. It is colored red with a heart shaped ruby on it and four ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. The white gold changes to pure gold when it's powered up in the final episode of the first series. Officially, Ruby is described as a polite and tidy character, who loves to watch cherry blossoms bloom.[1] Usually her Jewel Power is increasing someone's luck,[2] though this was changed when the anime first aired. In the first series, Ruby is very airheaded, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go to her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Rinko, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Rinko always settle their differences and help each other out. In Twinkle, Ruby is described more into a supportive type for the series' protagonist: Akari Sakura. She is described as a curious and yet cheerful character who thinks positively. She also acts as Labra's older sister, sometimes knowing what's best for her. Sunshine adjusted her personality back to her first incarnation and retains this in the rest of the series. In Lady Jewelpet, Ruby is very airheaded, and doesn't really know how to teach Momona the right things. She also can't really tell when someone is insulting her and takes it as a compliment instead. When in panic, she does things on impulse and often hurries off to do what she has to do. However, Ruby always still manages to be very optimistic. In the Anime series, Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has the "Acrylic Class" ranking due to her magic, which can cause bad luck and explosions when she casts it to someone, but sometimes her magic has 1% chance of success. However, the reliability is sometimes varied (Even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage and had been trained with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Ruby can also use the Jewel Pocketbook alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets from their jewel forms. Being one of the Jewelpets who's supposed to be turned into a charm and transported to the Dream Forest, Ruby decided not to go to the Jewel Tower and decided to goof off in Jewel Land, despite having no idea what's happening to her friends. But as soon as she went home that night, she notices her friends were missing until she's in a shock finding out her friends are missing. With no choice, Raku Majo turned her into a Jewel Charm and sent her to the Human World to find her lost friends, only to land onto Rinko Kougyoku's glass of water that night. The next day, she and her friend Minami goes to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be more brave. However, it ends with an explosion. The next day, she and her friend Minami goes to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gather all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be more brave. However, it ends with an explosion. But with all the setbacks, Ruby promises that her magic will work the next day, despite she is lying to her. In a lot of unfortunate events for Rinko and her facing her fear of talking to a big crowd, Ruby decides to tag along with her while she's on Earth.

Pinkie Pie: It's a bunny like Angel! But, it has red eyes! It's so cute!

Fluttershy: This is the new pet. I found it on the street. So, I decided to take this adorable bunny to here.

Sakura: It's very cute! Hey, is it okay if I can take this bunny home?

Fluttershy: You want to adopt her?

Sakura: Yes. I never had a pet before.

Fluttershy: But, you have to ask the owner of the Hope Animal Shelter first.

Sakura: Okay. Who?

McLeish: That'll be me, missy.

McLeish (Pound Puppies) appears. His job is to get dogs adopted, but all Head Dog Catcher McLeish cares about is impressing his brother-in-law, the Mayor. Whenever people try to adopt, McLeish buries them in paperwork and drives them away. But his cluelessness works, because he's too dense to see what the Pound Puppies are really up to.

McLeish: So, you want to adopt this bunny, miss...

Sakura: Sakura.

McLeish: Sakura. You're new?

Sakura: Yes.

McLeish: Okay. Anyway, are you sure you want to adopt this one? They're many others you can look.

Sakura: No. Just this one.

McLeish: Okay. You may have it. Before you go, I need to give you some bunny care first. (gives Sakura a cage, blanket, carrots, shampoo, and a handbook guide)

Sakura: Okay. I got it.

McLeish: Okay. Bye.

Sakura: Bye. (leaves)

_At the Dorm... _

Sakura: Well, my very first pet. This is awesome!

Ruby: Yeah!

Sakura: You can talk?

Ruby: Oops! Sorry 'bout that! My name is Ruby! What's yours?!

Sakura: Sakura.

Ruby: Nice to meet you!

Sakura: Yeah! Anyway, what are you?

Ruby: I'm a Jewelpet!

Sakura: Jewelpet?

Ruby: A Jewelpet is a pet whose eyes are made of jewels.

Sakura: Cool. But, why are you in the Star Kingdom?

Ruby: Well, it's just that we were supposed to go to the forest. But, a sudden gust of wind pushes all the other Jewelpets into the portal to the Star Kingdom. Now, I have to find all of them.

Sakura: I could help.

Ruby: Really?

Sakura: Yeah!

Ruby: Hooray!

Suddenly, Ruby's Jewel Charm Form appears and it was around Sakura's neck like a pink necklace.

Sakura: Wow. What a pretty necklace.

Ruby: That's my Jewel Charm Form. And also, here! (picks up Jewel Pocketbook)

Sakura: A book?

Ruby: This is the Jewel Pocketbook. With this, you can see whose in the Jewel Charm.

Sakura: Okay! Don't worry, Ruby! We'll get your friends back!

Ruby: Really?

Sakura: Yeah! Really!

Both: (laughs)

Sakura: Okay. (goes to bed) Time to sleep. (yawns)

Ruby: Okay. (goes to cage and pulls blanket on her) Goodnight.

Sakura: Goodnight. (sleeps)


	3. Chapter 3: Kluke

StarSwirl Academy

_The Next Day... _

Today was September 2nd, on Tuesday.

_At the ''K'' Dorm of the Girl's Dorm... _

In one of the dorms, there was a student named Kluke (Blue Dragon (Anime)). Kluke(クルック, kurukku) is a girl from Blue Dragon game and anime. She is a childhood friend of Shu and Jiro in the game, and a friend of Shu in the anime. In the first Blue Dragon game, she is voiced by Tara Strong and Ayako Kawasumi; in Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, she is voiced by Cristina Vee. In the anime, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff and Erino Hazuki. In the game, Kluke grew up with her friends Shu and Jiro in Talta Village. She lost her parents to the land shark a year prior to the start of the game. Kluke is dragged along on an adventure with Shu and Jiro when the boys set up a trap for the Land Shark. When she arrives on Nene's fleet for the first time, she gains her Shadow, a blue Phoenix. In Lago Village, she identifies the cure for the sickness (A Gabo Leaf) contaminating Marumaro's villagers and family. Because her parents were doctors, Kluke wishes to become a doctor as well and has an understanding in medicine and (most likely) first aid. Later in the game, she is captured by Nene and used as bait to trap Shu and the others. A "bomb collar" is strapped around her neck and "within one hour, it will explode", thus adding further stress onto the group and Kluke herself. She, like everybody else, soon learns how to master the Corporeal form of her Shadow and from there continues her adventure. At the very end of the game, they (basically every important minor character) celebrate her birthday. Shu and Jiro confront her, asking her to choose who she likes more to which she responds, "Can you guys wait until my uh, my next birthday?". She is seen once again laughing along with Shu and Jiro as the camera zooms away from the New World. Kluke is very different in the anime than she is in the game. She still grew up in Talta, only this time with Shu and three other boys. Though fiesty and constantly hitting Shu, she really does care for her friends despite her outbursts. She is the last to obtain her Shadow (episode 14) and even then, she expresses concern about feeling "useless". Just like in the game, however, she did lose her parents prior the episode one, but it's never revealed how they died. When she was younger, she had Shu to comfort her and vice versa, since he too lost his parents to an unknown catastrophe. In contrast to the game, Kluke is a gifted mechanic, able to operate and fix any machines she comes across. She also has a slight obsession with machines. Whether this likeness for machines was brought on by a former parent's career choice or job is unknown. But Kluke's tinkering has come in handy for the gang many times on their quest. In the game, Kluke dons a plain black dress with a yellow sash tied around her waist. She wears magenta sweatbands and matching socks, smal brown boots with a tan overhang, and a magenta colored bow in her hair. Her skin is slightly tan in contrast to her anime counterpart. She has brown hair and brown eyes. A fringe, or bangs, hangs in a somewhat arc shape in front of her right eye, often mistakened for hanging in front of her left eye. The bangs are present in all of her apperances so far. Kluke is dressed in the same attire only a different color palette. Also, her physical features have been altered just slightly. Her hair is auburn brown, a lighter shade than her game counterpart, a slightly paler skin complexion, and green eyes. Her dress is a light pink, the bow is yellow rather magenta, and her boots are white with a yellow overhang. Kluke is a very mature person beyond her age. She is caring, maternal, and always ready to help anyone in need. However, as revealed by Jiro in a cutscene, Kluke had a habit of running off somewhere alone and breaking down into tears. Haunted by the deaths of her parents, she would replay the scenes in her head until she cried. Shu knew about this and confronted Jiro, concerned, but nobody confronted her until Jiro was with Kluke. He told her it was okay to cry, and it's implied she took that advice in Devour Village. There are times where she outright teases Shu, but not out of malice, but more of a brother-sister sort of way. Her personality was altered greatly come anime. She became fiesty, energetic, and somewhat of a tomboy, and to an extent, a tsundere. She started out in the series carrying around a gun that shot pink fists and rode a motorscooter, both of which weren't present in the game. She seems to know nothing about medicine or healing in general in contrast to the game. Kluke has a bad habit of hurting Shu and Marumaro physically, and she also has somewhat of a competition with Bouquet as they both like Shu. Kluke is extremely jealous of Bouquet's relationship with Shu, but she'd never admit this (more emphasis on her tsundere personality). However, despite most of her flaws, she generally is a caring person shown immediately in episode 2 where she hugs Shu after he bails out of the house after arguing with Zola. Kluke's Shadow is the fire bird, Phoenix. In the game, Phoenix is not known to talk, like every other Shadow. However, she does have a talent for the Black Magic class, elements and shadow magic. In the anime, Phoenix is capable of speaking and is very motherly and supportive to Kluke and the others. Phoenix is capable of using barrier magic (Feather Protect) and teleportation and possess no skills over any elements. She is not a combat Shadow as shown in the game, but rather a supportive one instead. In the anime, Phoenix is voiced by Michelle Ruff, Kluke's anime voice actress. She is in Workshop.

Kluke: (yawns) Another day. Another boring life. (brushes her teeth, get dressed, and brushing her hair) (sighs) (thinking) Should I tell Shu how I feel? What will be his reaction? (sighs) (puts up into ponytail, gets bookbag, and walks out door)

_At Sakura's Dorm... _

Ruby: Sakura! Can I come? Please?!

Sakura: Sorry, Ruby. We're not allowed to have pets at schools' grounds.

Ruby: Aww...

Sakura: Don't worry. I'll come back. Okay?

Ruby: Okay! Bye!

Sakura: Bye! (leaves)

Ruby: (sighs) I hope Garnet and Sapphie are alright.

_At the Pass Section... _

The Pass Section was clean. The desks were beautiful. And it has the futuristic feel.

Susan: Mary!

Susan Test is the twin sister of Mary Test and is the younger of the twins. Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he tries to get her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. She has completely straight red hair and wears square glasses. Without her glasses she has very poor vision and her eyes show strain. In Downhill Johnny, her eyes are big blue dots, whereas in later episodes she has normal eyes (albiet somewhat smaller than those of other characters). She wears a blue shirt with a star on it and wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She is always seen wearing a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sometimes wears a turquoise one-piece swimsuit; this is usually when sunbathing or at the beach. She also has suits for certain controled expirements, such as a hi-tech diving suit and a skin tight yellow hazmat suit. Both have her trademark star on the side. Sometimes, she will don a pair of blue latex gloves and a surgical mask when handling bio hazardous materials, namely during surgeries. She is in the Science club for Chemistry and Technology, and Workshop with Kluke.

Mary: Hey, Susan!

Mary Test is a major character of Johnny Test. She is the elder of the two twins. Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around fifteen years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don't know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't both have Gil as a boyfriend. Mary has a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eye color is the same as her mother, Lila's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a purple tank top that reveals her midriff and navel, with magenta shorts and silver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled experiments, such as a high-tech diving suit, and a skin-tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. When handling bio hazardous materials, usually while performing surgeries, she dons a surgical mask and a pair of cyan-blue latex gloves. In Season 1, Mary was protrayed by Brittney Wilson. During Seasons 2-4, the role was taken over by Ashleigh Ball. Wilson returned to the role in Season 5. In Season 6, Ball later returned to voice Mary again. She's also in the Science Club for Chemistry and Technology, and Workshop with Kluke.

Susan: (sighs) Did you locked up the lab?

Mary: Yeah! And I put tons of security and booby traps and hidden cameras everywhere.

Susan: Good! We need to make sure that Johnny and Dukey don't sneak into the lab.

Mary: But, most importantly, Gil is in the Fail Section with Johnny.

Both: (sighs) So unfair!

Lisa Marie Simpson (Born May 9th, 1981) is the tetartagonist of The Simpsons. She is a charismatic eight-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. Lisa Simpson is a smart, witty, independent girl who focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight she is already a member of MENSA with an IQ of 159. Lisa has yellow (white) skin and triangular, spiky hair. She is usually seen wearing a strapless red dress with a zigzag hem, matching red-strapped shoes, and a string of white pearls around her neck (given to her by Marge), though sometimes wears different outfits. She has had two different outfits for church and family outings: first a magenta long-sleeved dress with a ruffled collar and magenta pumps, then a baby pink short-sleeved tutu dress with a darker pink belt, a wide brimmed hat with the same colour scheme, and strapped pumps much like her usual ones. At night, she dresses in a turquoise nightgown with a white frilled collar and matching slippers. Lisa brings in a new outfit at least once every season. When Marge insisted on sending her to ballet, she wore a leotard and tutu in the same shade as her new church outfit, and pink ballet shoes. At her tap dancing lessons, she dressed in a magenta vest, pale pink tights, a violet tutu and black tap shoes. When she swims, she wears a magenta or red swimsuit. Lisa is quite eclectic in her knowledge and is notably more concerned with world affairs and problems than her cohorts, which has led her to alienate herself from her peers. Lisa also deeply values her integrity, sometimes at the expense of others' needs and happiness, as demonstrated when she cheats on a test in The Wind in the Willows to attain her highest grade of A+++, but later admits her dishonesty to an unreceptive Principal Skinner despite the fact that such a grade allowed the school to gain the extra income it 'desperately' needs. (She later re-grades the test as an F.[4]) Also Lisa was willing to tell everyone about Bart faking his kidnapping attempt to go to a concert, despite the fact that absolutely everybody involved in the case was better off just because she could. Despite her intellect, Lisa has received detention, like her brother Bart, quite a number of times, often because of her rebellious and sometimes bitter attitude and anti-social behavior that is capable of deeply embarrassing authority figures. Although her rebellion against social norms is usually constructive, Lisa can be whiny, cruel and self-righteous at times. When she believes herself to be right she won't admit that others could be as well, and will often force her beliefs onto people. Notably, her increasing sense of moral righteousness regarding her vegetarianism leads her to proselytize, culminating in her spiteful disruption of a "meat-based" barbecue prepared by Homer (an act she comes to rue).[5] At times, Lisa appears to resist certain situations merely for the sake of resisting them, not because of any genuine ideological opposition. She appears to enjoy breaking the norm for its own sake; in one time, she triumphantly declares that she, a girl, would like to join the football team. When it is revealed that there are already girls on the team, she declares her distaste for a sport that would use a pig's skin to make its ball. When it is revealed that the ball is actually synthetic and the proceeds of buying it go in part to charity, she is at a loss for words and runs off visibly upset.[6] She also seems to dislike having her intellect challenged or criticized, which is evident on occasions such as when she was temporarily promoted to the third grade or when Miss Hoover gave her a B+ on her final grade for conduct and actually caused her physical harm because of it. Lisa's first word was Bart at age 2 years old. Despite her high IQ, Lisa does have typical childhood issues, sometimes requiring adult intervention. She once tricked Homer into allowing her to ride the bus alone, only to become hopelessly lost. After his coworkers Lenny and Carl point out that he allowed his daughter to ride a bus by herself, Homer comes to her rescue.[7] Lisa has a Jewish imaginary friend named Rachel Cohen who "just got into Brandeis University." Even with a high intellect, Lisa displays more personality traits of an eight year old, including obsessing over getting a pony, being addicted to TV, and fighting with Bart. Lisa once got addicted to second hand smoke to maintain an impressive level of ballet competence; Homer tries to prevent the addiction unsuccessfully, and in the end Lisa overcomes the addiction herself through means of "Hello Kitty" nicotine patches.[8] She also displays a surprising amount of skill in driving, especially for her age, sometimes even taking the wheel whenever Homer ended up distracted from driving.[9] Lisa has been known in earlier seasons to have a bit of a sassy attitude. Like Bart and most siblings in families, Lisa has been known to tease Bart herself, examples such as; crushes Bart has developed, or advice on writing to someone (in this one case, his teacher), even just plain sassing him for attention. Deep down inside, Lisa loves her brother deeply. It is mentioned that Lisa has an IQ of 159.[10] She is a high-ranking member of Mensa Springfield. Lisa demonstrates an early intelligence by changing her own diaper as an infant. When unable to attend school due to a teachers' strike, she suffered a sort of "school withdrawal" as she has an emergency box in case of a teacher strike. She begins to panic when she can only think of two synonyms to the word "stop". She constantly wants people to "grade her" as Marge gave her an "A" just to make her stop whining, and invents a perpetual motion machine that Homer describes that it just "keeps going faster and faster". He goes on to chastise her, saying, "In this house, we obey the laws of thermodynamics!" [11] Like the rest of her paternal family she can pick up language fairly quickly, she was able to learn fluent Italian from Milhouse in a fairly short amount of time. Lisa's political convictions are generally leftist and rather liberal. She is a vegetarian, and a supporter of the Free Tibet movement. Lisa yells "Free Tibet!" after winning the school spelling bee. She, like her mom, supported Democrat Mary Bailey over Right-Winged Mr. Burns; the duo revealed that Mr. Burns was a liar and Mary Bailey wins in a landslide, the only known supporters being Waylon Smithers, Bart, and Homer. While still supportive of the Christian church she was raised in, Lisa is now a practicing Buddhist following her decision to follow the Noble Eightfold Path.[12] Though apparently not an adherent, she mentions that she considers Wicca "very empowering".[13] Lisa turned vegetarian due to ethical reasons.[5] This was also hinted in a flash forward in which we see Lisa as a vegetarian in the future.[14] On Paul McCartney's demand, she has stayed vegetarian still. According to the episode, "The Real Housewives of Fat Tony," Lisa occasionally has trouble adhering to the lifestyle, and has been shown eating things such as gummy candy and marshmallows which are made from animal marrow. She also finds the foods to taste bland, she is desperate enough for tasty vegetarian foods she would force her brother to find highly valuable truffles so she could eat them instead of selling them for a lot of money. Her musical abilities are extensive: she sings with a powerful voice (she once entered a singing competition and won) and has been seen playing the acoustic six-string,[15] electric bass guitar, accordion and piano proficiently. But her great love is playing jazz on her baritone saxophone. Her musical inclinations were nurtured by her relationship with the late jazz musician Bleeding Gums Murphy. She most likely inherited her musical ability from Homer, who is also musically inclined. She can also play the trumpet. Lisa has blonde hair styled in the shape of a starfish and bluish-grey or greyish-blue eyes. She wears a white pearl necklace, a sleeveless and strapless red dress and red Mary Jane slip-on shoes. During church meetings and other formal activities, she wears a short-sleeved pink dress with ribbons and bows, frilly white socks and a pink hat with a ribbon tied around it. She is fluent in Italian (learned from Milhouse Van Houten before going to Italy), as well as some French and German verbs (with the help of a German verb wheel [16]), as well as Spanish. In 'The Great Simpsini' she studied under the great Raymondo to become a skilled magician. She's in Band, Choir, Italian Class, Dance Class for Ballet, Gymnastics Team, the Library Committee (where students go to the library to help before school starts), Economics Class, the Animal Committee, French Class, German Class, and Spanish Class.

Lisa: Okay. I'm done with my early Band and Choir practice along with the Library Committee. Now, I had to go to Italian Class at 3rd period. Tomorrow, French Class at 7th period. German Class on Wednesday at 6th period after lunch. And Spanish Class on Thursday at 2nd period.

Anais: You know, Lisa. You couldn't just join one or two activities.

Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. Anais is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family, and perhaps the most intelligent person in the world of Gumball, as she's the only one who can recognize Gumball in his mother's wedding dress in the episode "The Dress." Despite being only four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin. Anais is a small pink rabbit with a white tail. She resembles her father, Richard, but she is much shorter in stature, and has a more feminine appearance. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. She is one of the only Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. When she is in pajamas, she wears pink onesie footless pajamas with a bunny silhouette on the front, white cuffs and collar. Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time she figured a way out of her flooded house, and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs. Even though Anais is four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers, and instead goes to a junior kindergarten class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved her from being vaporized by Bobert in his combat form. She is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, revealed in the episode "The Remote," plotting elaborate schemes, and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal. Though she is often underestimated due to her significantly young age, which she tends to use to her advantage. Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family, aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework, and making their breakfast, as said in "The Responsible." Due to her young age, however, she is prone to occasionally acting childish, and still has stuffed animals. Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down, she instead grew furious, and kicked her suitcase out the window. Also in The Vacation Richard hugged her to protect her and she violently attacked him thinking he was a monster. Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy, and her extreme enthusiasm for the "Daisy on Ice" show. She also knows how to manipulate others by looking cute, as proven in "The Quest." She's in Science Class.

Lisa: Don't worry. I can handle this.

Anais: (sarcasm) Okay. Whatever you say.

Kluke walks in and sits at the front row, near the door at the second desk.

Kluke: (sighs) (takes out Schedule) Let's see what we have.

Tuesday's Schedule:

1. Science

2. Science

3. Math

4. Language Arts

5. Lunch

6. Art

7. Math

8. Social Studies

9. Language Arts

Kluke: (sighs) I can't believe we have to follow this schedule every single day. (groans) Good thing Zola and Jiro are in my class.

Ms. Cheerilee runs into the room.

Ms. Cheerilee: Sorry I was late, class. I was getting things ready. Anyway, your Science teacher will come at any minute. Please take out your science things.

Lisa: Can't wait to start.

Anais: Me, too. I'm already prepared.

Kagami Junichirou walks in.

Ms. Cheerilee: Good luck.

Kagami Junichirou: HELLO, CLASS! IT'S TIME FOR SCIENCE! TODAY'S LESSON IS DNA! LET'S BEGAN! (writes on board) OKAY! EVERYONE HAS A DNA! IT COMES FROM THE FATHER AND THE MOTHER'S DNA MIXED TOGETHER AS ONE!

While he's talking, everyone was writing down for two whole periods. Until,...

[RING]

The bell rings.

Kagami Junichirou: OKAY! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY! TAKE OUT YOUR MATH BOOKS! (leaves)

Twilight: Can't wait for math.

Susan: Me, too. But, you know today is our quiz on Fractions.

Twilight: I already know. I had to study the whole night.

Mary: Well, we were doing a holographic quiz with one of our robots being the teacher.

Susan: Yeah.

Twilight: Impressive.

Jinno walks in.

Jinno: Hello, class. Today, you have a quiz on Fractions. (hands papers) Please take out your pencils. You need to give it to me by the end of the period. Begin.

Everyone did their quiz and gives it to Jinno until the bell rings.

Jinno: Tomorrow, I'll give you back your quizes. Now, take out your Language Arts books. (leaves)

Anais: Reading is definitely my thing.

Lisa: Really? My brother Bart reads comic books every day.

Anais: My brother can't even read.

Lisa: Seriously?

Anais: Seriously.

Miho Amakata walks in, nervously.

Miho Amakata: O-Okay, class. T-Today, w-we'll start reading our novels. (takes out novel that says, ''Diary of the Wimpy Kid) L-Let's start reading the first chapter.

They read until the bell rings for lunch.

Susan: Finally, lunch. I hope our little brother is not sitting there.

Mary: Yeah.

Kluke: (thinking) Maybe this is my chance to tell Shu how I feel. I hope.

_At Lunch... _

Sakura: Aw, man. I'm starving!

Fluttershy: Me, too. Did you feed your pet?

Sakura: Yeah!

Rainbow Dash: Okay. I can't wait to eat some food!

Pinkie Pie: Me, too, Dashie!

Sakura: Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. It's my nickname. Weird, huh?

Sakura: Well, kinda. (sees Kluke) Huh?

Twilight: Something wrong?

Sakura: Whose that?

Pinkie Pie: Oh. You mean Kluke!

Sakura: Kluke?

Twilight: Kluke is one of the best mechanics in the StarSwril Academy.

Sakura: Really?

Pinkie Pie: Really! If anything machine breaks, Kluke can fix it!

Rarity: She's very talented at machines. Maybe I could ask her to build me a fashion designer machine. It'll be fabulous!

Sakura: But, something is wrong. She looks upset.

Rarity: Well, she does. Maybe we should talk to her.

Twilight: You sure?

Sakura: Yeah.

The bell rings.

Twilight: Well, it's free period.

Sakura: Free period?

Rainbow Dash: It's where everyone can do whatever they want. It's really fun and awesome.

Sakura: Cool!

Kluke: I need to go to workshop. (enters workshop)

Sakura: Maybe I'll follow her. (enters workshop)

Workshop has all machine equipment.

Sakura: Wow! This room is so huge!

Kluke: I know, right?

Sakura: Huh?

Kluke was making a robot.

Sakura: So, you're Kluke?

Kluke: Yes I am. What's your name?

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto! But, call me Sakura!

Kluke: Oh. The new student, right?

Sakura: Yeah!

Kluke: Well, nice to meet you. Why are you here?

Sakura: Oh. It's that when I saw you today, you look sad. Problem?

Kluke: Oh, that. It's nothing.

Sakura: Come on. Tell me.

Kluke: No, no. It's too embarrassing.

Sakura: Don't worry! I can keep your secret.

Kluke: Are you sure?

Sakura: Yes!

Kluke: Okay. Um... Well... You see... I have a crush on someone.

Sakura: Really? Who is it?

Kluke: It's my friend, Shu.

Sakura: Shu? That boy in my class?

Kluke: Correct.

Sakura: Well, that's not a bad thing. Everyone has a crush on someone. For instance, I have a crush on Syaoran.

Kluke: Oh, that boy in my class.

Sakura: Got it right.

Kluke: I was going to tell him today. But, I'm really unsure.

Sakura: Well, I can get Rarity to help you.

Kluke: Really? Thanks.

Sakura: You're welcome! Anyway, what are you building?

Kluke: A robot.

Sakura: For what?

Kluke: For Workshop class. We have to build something that can help people.

Sakura: Oh. Need any help?

Kluke: No thank you. But, if I need your help, I'll call you.

Sakura: Okay. Here's my phone number. (shows phone number)

Kluke: (copy phone number)

Sakura: So, we'll each other after school than?

Kluke: Of course.

Sakura: Okay. Bye.

Kluke: Bye. (thinking) That Sakura girl is gonna keep my secret. I hope. (talking) Oh. The robot. Let's experiment. (pressed button and robot turns on) Robot, please tell me what a star looks like.

Robot: (robot voice) A star has five points and it's yellow.

Kluke: It works! Yeah! I'll leave you here for tonight! (leaves) (gasps) Shu!

Shu: Hey, Kluke!

Kluke: (thinking) What should I do? My heart is racing!

Sakura: Huh? (saw Ruby in flying broomstick) Ruby! What are you doing here?!

Ruby: Sakura, they're's a Jewelpet around here!

Sakura: Where?!

Kluke: (thinking) I can't take this anymore!

Suddenly, Garnet's Jewel Charm form appears. Garnet's jewel charm is octagon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. It appears behind Kluke.

Ruby: That's Garnet!

Sakura: (takes out Jewel Pocketbook) Garnet?

Ruby: Garnet is a friend of my! She represent Love!

Sakura: Than, let's awake her!

Ruby: Right!

Together: Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!

Garnet awakens. Garnet (ガーネット Gānetto?) is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. She is a persian cat who symbolizes Love. Garnet is considered as a friend to Ruby and Sapphie and also the most fashionable of the three. Garnet's appearance resembles a Persian cat. Her fur is pink with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat.[1] Her Jewel Power is Love.[2] In the anime, Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men. This personality is somewhat toned down in Jewelpet Twinkle but brought back when Sunshine aired, thought also known to be stylish and bold. this personalty was carried over to the next series: Kira Deco. Unlike her personality in Sunshine, Garnet is more described as a rich person and sometimes assisted by people. In happiness, she is more of a hardworker. Other than her magic skills, Garnet demonstrate good special skills regarding fashion, knowing which clothing is good for the wearer or choosing a good dress. Sometimes this overwhelms her overall personality. As shown in Sunshine, Garnet also has a good knowledge in sewing her own clothes and works for the Strawberry Cafe on her part time job. Garnet's magic skills were in the "Glass Class" ranking, on which her magic can have a success rate of 50%. She herself earned the Crystal Class in the later episodes in the first series. She can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Sapphie, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. Garnet also possesses a Jewel Pod as well. In Kira Deco, its decorated with lots of jewels which matches her personality. But she also uses it to cast her magic spells.

Garnet: Hello, world! It's me, Garnet! (jumps on Broomstick) Don't worry, Kluke! I'll take care of this! (attacks Shu)

Kluke: Garnet, no!

Shu: (screams)

Garnet jumps off Shu.

Shu: (runs away) (screams) That hurts! So much!

Kluke: Shu, wait!

Garnet: Oops! I guess I went too far!

Kluke: You did!

Garnet: Sorry!

Sakura: Kluke! You okay?!

Kluke: Yeah! I'm fine.

Ruby: Sorry about that. Garnet sometimes hate really bad men.

Kluke: Oh. Huh? Why is your pet rabbit talking?

Sakura: Well, Ruby is a Jewelpet.

Kluke: Jewelpet?

Garnet: It's what we are. You see, Jewelpets are magical creatures from Jewel Land. We had come to earth by mistake. So now, we are scattered all over the Star Kingdom.

Kluke: That's what happened.

Sakura: Pretty much, yeah! Will you help?

Kluke: Sure thing!

Sakura: Yeah! (hugs Kluke) We're gonna be best friends forever!

Kluke: Yeah.

Sakura: (stops hugging Kluke) Well, I'll see you after Cheerleading practice. Bye!

Kluke: Bye. We need to go to workshop.

Garnet: Okay!


	4. Chapter 4: Jasmine

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 4: Jasmine

Today is September 3rd, Wednesday.

_At the ''J'' Dorm of the Girl's Dorm... _

There is a girl named Jasmine (Deltora Quest). Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whome she cares about as if they were people. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki game, her hair is a mix of black and brown. She is in the Farming Commitee, Animal Commitee, Gymnastics Team, and Science Team.

Jasmine: (groans) It's Wednesday. (looks out windows) Good morning, trees.

Trees: Good morning, Jasmine.

Jasmine: Good morning, Kree and Filli. (hugs them) It's only time before it's Saturday. Right?

Kree and Filli nods their heads in agreement.

Jasmine: Yeah. I want to live in the Light Forest.

_With Kluke... _

Kluke: (now wears Garnet's Jewel Charm around her neck) Are you ready, Garnet?

Garnet: Almost. (brushing her fur) There. Am I beautiful?

Kluke: Yeah. You're gorgeous. Let's go. Now.

Garnet: Okay. Okay. Coming.

_With Sakura... _

Sakura: Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?! Let's go and meet Kluke and Garnet!

Ruby: (appears under the blanket) Here I am!

Sakura: Let's go!

Ruby: Okay!

_Outside the Girl's Dorm... _

Sakura: Kluke! Garnet!

Ruby: Hey!

Kluke: Hi! We were waiting for you.

Garnet: Yeah!

Sakura: Sorry about that!

Kluke: That's okay!

Sakura: (notices Jasmine) Huh? Who's that?

Kluke: Oh. That's Jasmine.

Sakura: Jasmine?

Kluke: (starts walking) Jasmine is known as the ''Wild Girl''.

Sakura: (starts walking) Why is she called that?

Kluke: Because she is from the Forest of Silence.

Sakura: Cool.

Kluke: But, she's very lonely. She barely talk to everybody.

Sakura: Oh. Well, I need to get to the Gymnastics Team. See you at lunch!

Kluke: Okay!

_In the Gym... _

Ran: Okay, class! Today, we'll be doing some uneven bars. Who wants to go first?!

Jasmine: I'll do it. (stands up) (jumps to one of the bars)

She starting doing spins and jumping from bar to bar. But, as she lands...

Jasmine: Ow! (falls down) (holds her ankle)

Everyone: (gasps)

Ran: Are you okay?!

Jasmine: (sits up) Yeah. I'm... (grunts)

Ran: Everyone, don't panic. Someone has to Jasmine to Nurse Joy.

Sakura: I'll take her.

Ran: Okay.

Sakura: (holds Jasmine's arm)

_Inside the School... _

Jasmine: So, you're the new student, Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah. This is my pet rabbit, Ruby.

Jasmine: Oh.

Sakura: I heard that you're known as the ''Wild Girl''.

Jasmine: Yeah. It's a dumb nickname, anyway.

Sakura: Yeah. What else have you join?

Jasmine: The Farming Commitee, the Animal Commitee, and the Science Team.

Sakura: Wow. I'm in the Cheerleading Squad, the Ice Skating Team, the Track Team, Band, and the Swim Team.

Jasmine: Too many clubs.

Sakura: I know. Do you love Gymnastics?

Jasmine: Of course. I always wanted to join the Gymnastics Team ever since I was young. It's my passion. But, with a sprained ankle, I'll never be with my teamates.

Sakura: Oh.

_In the Nurse's Office... _

Nurse Joy (Japanese: ジョーイ Joy, referred to as ジョーイさん Joy-san by most characters) are kind nurses who take care of Pokémon. As revealed in Drifloon in the Wind!, Joy is not the first name of these women, but actually the family name. Her Japanese name is a play on 女医 joi, woman doctor. They are based on the in-game Pokémon Center Nurses. Nurse Joy is not a single entity. Rather, there are many Joys who work as nurses across the various regions of the Pokémon world. As a rule, Nurse Joys are kind, earnest, honest Pokémon nurses who take care of sick and injured Pokémon, but will confront a Pokémon Trainer if they are not properly caring for their Pokémon. Nurse Joys are all extremely similar-looking relatives. They are not entirely identical, though aside from themselves, it seems that Brock is the only one who can tell them apart. However, each Nurse Joy will have a different color cross on her hat that indicates which location she works at. There are several notable Nurse Joys who appear vastly different from the others. A Nurse Joy acts as the Pokémon League inspector in Showdown at Dark City, her first appearance as anything but an ordinary Nurse Joy. Another Nurse Joy living in the Orange Archipelago has made her career instead as an archaeologist, leading an expedition to a deserted island in Shell Shock. A muscle-bound, kayak-paddling Nurse Joy who also lives in the archipelago was featured, along with her befriended giant Magikarp, in The Joy of Pokémon. Other Nurse Joys living on the islands have a noticeably darker skin tone than their mainland counterparts, likely due to living in a more tropical region. In The Island of Illusions!, a Nurse Joy appears as a Pokémon Center investigator, tasked with the investigation of illegally operating Pokémon Centers. Not unlike the Pokémon League inspector Nurse Joy, her first appearance did not allude to her true identity, and she was visibly older when she finally revealed herself. Although there are many exceptions, Nurse Joy will generally have Chansey in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Archipelago, Audino in Unova and the Decolore Islands, and Wigglytuff in Kalos to assist her. Chansey's evolution introduced in Generation II, Blissey, also appears on occasion. There is a similarity between the families of Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Don George and Porter. Fans have speculated about some sort of relation or deeper connection; however, the only thing known for sure about the four families is that they are on good terms. Nurse Joys give out starter Pokémon to Trainers in towns or cities without Pokémon Professors, such as Slateport City. Adhering to their role as government workers, they are also inspectors for the Pokémon Inspection Agency, grading Pokémon Gyms. Nurse Joys also judge Pokémon Contests and the Grand Festivals. This makes them not just good nurses, but good judges as well.

Nurse Joy: Okay. Your ankle is a little sprained. For now, all you need is to rest.

Jasmine: Okay. But, does that mean I can't practice?

Nurse Joy: Only for a few days.

Jasmine: (relieved) Okay.

_In Jasmine's Dorm... _

Jasmine: (sitting up) (sighs) I can't believe I can't practice.

Sakura: Well, it's only for a few days. Nurse Joy says you need bed rest.

Jasmine: Right. (lies down) Wake me up after school.

Sakura: Okay. Bye. (leaves) Aw, man. Jasmine's upset.

Ruby: Yeah! Really upset!

Sakura: We should do something.

Ruby: But, what?

Sakura: (gasps) I have the perfect idea. (whispers to Ruby)

Ruby: That's brilliant!

Sakura: C'mon!

_After School... _

[KNOCKING]

Jasmine: Huh? Who is it?

Sakura: It's me, Sakura. And I brought my friends.

Jasmine: Okay. Come in.

Everybody comes in with a forest cake.

Jasmine: For me?

Everyone: Yeah!

Pinkie Pie: We felt bad that you sprained your ankle. So, Sakura made this plan.

Jasmine: Thanks, guys. You're the best.

Everyone: Yeah.

Ruby: Huh? It's Sapphie's Jewel Charm.

Sakura: Sapphie, huh? Let's perform that spell.

Ruby: Right!

Together: Puri Puri Puririn Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!

Sapphie appears. Sapphie (サフィー Safī?) is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes Friendship. Sapphie is the most responsible of the three as well the most studious. She is considered a genius in technology in the later series. Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching blue ears and sapphire jewel eyes. She herself wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Trebble Clef. In some series, she is seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. Sapphie's Jewel Charm is considered to be egg shaped and colored blue. It has a star shaped sapphire in the middle and four small sapphires surrounding it. The charm is also decorated in white gold trimmings. On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the gem, sapphire. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill.[1] Her Jewel Power is Friendship.[2] Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends are, in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Jewelpet Happiness. Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone.

Sapphie: My name is Sapphie. Nice to meet you.

Ruby and Garnet: Sapphie!

Sapphie: Hey!

Fluttershy: They can talk! I can't believe it! This is a dream come true!

Twilight: I definitely know those are the Jewelpets.

Sapphie: You already know?

Twilight: Yes. For years, I studied you very carefully.

Sakura: You didn't tell us?

Twilight: Sorry. I wanted to be a surprise.

Sakura: That's okay. But, we still have a long way to go.

Everyone: Right!


	5. Yumi Ishiyama and Madoka Amano

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 5: Yumi Ishiyama and Madoka Amano

Today is September 5, Thursday.

_In the ''Y'' Dorm at the Girl's Dorm... _

Yumi Ishiyama is a highly valued member of the Lyoko Warriors. She is considered the maturest of the group, being a year older than the rest of them (beside William), and takes care of the younger members. She is both Ulrich's and William's romantic love interest, and Aelita Schaeffer's closest friend. Yumi was born in Kyoto, Japan, although her family immigrated to France when she was just a baby. Having been raised among traditional Japanese values, she shows complete respect for her parents, sometimes even to excess. She attributes a lot of importance to her origins, being more than proud of her Japanese heritage which can be seen when she firmly states the common mistake of her being mistaken for Chinese and correcting that she is actually Japanese. She has even planed later to return to her roots. In regard to Yumi's personality who is shown to always prefer black clothes. Basically its the american goth look, black sweater, black pants, and black boots. Her season 4 outfit is like her sports clothes. Dark gray blouse, gray pants. She wears the same boots as in season 1-3. (this being seen in Cold Sweat where when an embarrassing childhood Halloween photo of her is seen, she is wearing big black boots in the picture) she inspires coldness and distance at first glance. Rather abrupt and often of a sarcastic humor, she can seem particularly stiff and ironic. But this appearance exists only to hide her generous and sensitive inner nature, because behind this mask hides a being filled with warmth and with human qualities such as kindness, helpfulness, delicacy and sincerity. Yumi is shown to prefer getting acquainted and knowing people first before opening up to them, but once trust is established, she assumes a limitless fidelity towards the people whom she likes. A fine observer, she is adept at understanding people and emotion. Good at sports, very smart (as seen by her responses to difficult situations), a hundred percent natural, she is the perfect opposite of Sissi and is very popular, although she seems oblivious to it. Also differing from girls her age, she rather prefers the company of boys, with the only girl she is shown to be close with is Aelita. Yumi is also a very applied pupil, who excels particularly in the literary subjects. Considered as having a great scholastic potential, she has the respect and trust of her professors which can be seen throughout the series. She is in the Library Commitee, Reading Club (where students goes for getting extra credit in Literary), Japanese Class, French Class, Soccer Team, Swim Team, and Track Team.

Yumi: (yawns) It's Thursday. (gets phone, which is colored black) Let's see if Madoka is awake.

_At the ''M'' Dorm of the Girl's Dorm... _

Madoka Amano (天野まどか, Amano Madoka) is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, otherwise known as the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She was a former member of Team GanGan Galaxy, representing Japan in the World Championships. Although she was part of the team, she does not battle. Instead, she helps the team to repair their Beys and also tells team GanGan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. She is on a quest with Gingka and the others to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world and destroying it. Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. In this season, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes beyblades. Although she hardly battles with her bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, who she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. Madoka also has been shown to have a somewhat hot temper when people don't act reasonably, like in We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong or Dynamis, Guardian of the Shrine, as she is seen shouting at Gingka and the others because of their argument. Despite this, she cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the Beyblades from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's bey. This makes her useful in many ways. There is not much known about Madoka's background before her first appearance other than that she lives with her father, the owner of the B-Pit. At some point, she started helping out in the shop and by the time of her introduction she does a lot of the work, while her father is never seen. She has a touch-screen laptop which she uses to analyze beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing a lot of Beyblades especially Gingka's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the Beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Madoka first appears in the second episode, looking interested in Gingka's Pegasus. Throughout the season she helps the gang with maintenance of their Beyblades. She chose to stay behind, when the others leave to earn points for Battle Bladers. She is seen watching Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru's battles. She next arrives to cheer her friend in the 10 thousand bey points tournament. After the tournament, she witnesses the battle between Gingka and Phoenix, and later gives him a new launcher. She cheers all her friends during the Battle Bladers and helps them fix their Beyblades. Madoka appears in the Metal Masters saga, as the supporter on Gan Gan Galaxy Team. She acts as a leader of the team as is evident when she once decides to disband the team and on multiple other occasions. She's present through the entire plot. Madoka appears again in Metal Fury to help out and support Gingka and the Legend Bladers with her mechanic and analyst skills. Madoka appears in the Zero-G anime, where she is revealed to run the B-Pit now, and works with Tsubasa Otori to restore the Beyblade hobby and the WBBA. She seems to have taken Mal as her apprentice. She's in the Science Team, Computer Lab, and Cooking Class.

Madoka: (yawns) Huh? (picks up phone, which is technological lines) Hello?

Yumi: Madoka. It's me, Yumi.

Madoka: Oh, hey Yumi! Anything wrong?

Yumi: No. I had a Swim Meet today.

Madoka: Oh. Well, I need to take Cooking Class.

Yumi: I know. Meet me outside the Girl's Dorm.

Madoka: Got it!

_Outside the Girl's Dorm... _

Sakura: (walking) Jasmine! Your ankle is better.

Jasmine: (walking) Yeah. Now, I can go back to Gymnastics.

Sapphie: Yeah!

Sakura and Jasmine: Hey, Kluke!

Kluke: Hey, guys. I'm beat.

Sakura: Yeah. It's only Thursday.

Jasmine: And than, we'll have a day off from school!

Madoka: Yumi!

Yumi: Oh. Hey, Madoka.

Madoka: We'll see each other in lunch today, right?

Yumi: Right. Don't forget!

Madoka: I promise!

Yumi: Good.

_At the Indoor Pool... _

Sakura: Wow, it's so cool.

Ruby: Yeah!

Yumi: Yeah. It's cool alright.

Sakura: (wearing her schools' official swimsuit) Huh? Who are you?

Yumi: (wearing her swimsuit) My name is Yumi Ishiyama. You're that new student, Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura: Yup! You're in the Swim Team, too?

Yumi: Yes. I won many gold medals for the Swim Team.

Sakura: Cool! So, who's the couch?

Ariel: That would be me.

Sakura: Huh?

Ariel: I'm Ariel. I'm going to be your Swim Couch.

Sakura: Oh. Okay.

Ariel: Anyway, let's start swimming. Go into the water.

Everyone: (jumps into water)

Ariel: Okay. Let's start with the breast stroke. Now, start! (blows whistle)

Everyone: (trying their best to do the breast stroke)

_At Cooking Class... _

Madoka: Hey, AJ! Hey, Pinkie!

AppleJack: Hey, Madoka.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, Madoka!

Madoka: I guess you're in Cooking Class, too?

AppleJack: Yeah. Me and Pinkie are going to sit together.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I can't wait!

Madoka: Let's go inside!

AppleJack and Pinkie: Okay!

They went inside of Cooking Class.

Su: Okay, class. Today, we're going to make cookies. So, I'm going to give you the instructions. (hands out instructions for cookies) Now, with your partner, please follow exactly what the instructions says.

Madoka: Alright, AppleJack. Let's start.

AppleJack: Right.

Everyone has finished with the cookies.

Su: Tomorrow, we'll eat the cookies once there are cooled.

Everyone: Okay!

_At Lunch... _

Madoka: Hey, Yumi!

Yumi: Hi, Madoka. How was your day?

Madoka: Good. Yours?

Yumi: Good. Did you met Sakura Kinomoto?

Madoka: No. She's that new student, right?

Yumi: Yeah. She's in Swim Team with me.

Madoka: Oh. Okay.

Yumi: She's sitting right there with Twilight. (points to Sakura)

Madoka: I see her!

Yumi: She's really nice.

Madoka: I could see that.

Yumi: Yeah.

_After School..._

Yumi: Do you want to sleepover at my dorm?

Madoka: Of course!

They went inside and found Diana and Rin. Diana (ダイアナ Daiana?) is a Dark Magic using Jewelpet who serves as an Antagonist in the first two Jewelpet series. She, alongside Dian, serves as the main antagonist in the first series and then became the Jewelpet Partner of Alma Jinnai in Twinkle. Diana is described to be a black Munchkin with white paws and a white hair fluff on her head. Usually, she wears a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, a pink bow, and a heart-shaped Diamond necklace. Diana's Jewel Charm is colored Black and Pink. The shape of her Jewel Charm is like a house and has small Diamond shapes on it. Diana is selfish and boastful in her outside traits but the truth is she is very kind she is always with Alma Jinnai in Jewelpet Twinkle.

Rin (リン Rin?) is a female Parakeet Jewelpet who first debuted in Jewelpet. She is respectively the human partner of Raako Menma in the series and later became Headmaster Moldavite's Jewelpet partner in Jewelpet Twinkle . She represents Prosperity. Rin is a small Parakeet Jewelpet with green feathers, a yellow beak, and pink talons. She wears a pink bow behind her head and wears a yellow jewel necklace shaped like a butterfly. In the first series, she is shown carrying an abacus.

Yumi: Why is there a cat and a parakeet doing in my dorm room?

Madoka: That's strange.

Diana: Well, I'm no ordinary cat.

Yumi: It talks?

Rin: Please don't be alarmed. We're called Jewelpets.

Madoka: Jewelpets? Interesting.

Diana: We, Jewelpets, are magical beings that had come here by accident.

Yumi: So, are you going back to your world?

Rin: Right. But, we don't know how.

Yumi: Well, we'll help you.

Diana: Really?

Madoka: Yeah! So, don't even worry.

Diana's Jewel Charm form appears on Yumi's pants as a belt buckle. Rin's Jewel Charm form appears on Madoka's chest as bow.

Rin: Okay.

_With Sakura... _

Sakura: (relieved)

Ruby: That was a close on.

Kluke: Two more Jewelpets are found.

Jasmine: But, we still need to find more Jewelpets.

Sapphie: Right.


	6. Chapter 6: Rin Natsuki

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 6: Rin Natsuki

Today is September 5, Friday.

_In the ''R'' Dorm at the Girl's Dorm... _

Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin?) appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?). Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural thingsYPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer. Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?), also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. She transforms saying Pretty Cure Metamorphose!. Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Cure Rainbow Rouge (キュアレインボールージュ Kyua Reinbō Rūju?) is an upgrade Cure Rouge gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color red instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. She's in the Farming Committee, Fashion Committee, and the Soccer Team.

Rin: (gasps) It's Friday! Yeah! That means... TOMORROW IS SATURDAY!

_With Sakura... _

Rin: (echoes) SATURDAY! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!

Sakura and Ruby: (screams) (groans)

Sakura: Is that Rin again?

Ruby: Yeah. I just want some peace and quiet.

Sakura: (stands up) Me, too.

_With Kluke... _

Rin: (echoes) SATURDAY! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!

Kluke: (gasps) (drops brush)

Garnet: Rin needs to lower her voice!

Kluke: I know.

_With Jasmine... _

Rin: (echoes) SATURDAY! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!

Jasmine: (drops watering can) (groans) Rin.

Sapphie: She's seem excited.

Jasmine: Yeah.

_With Yumi... _

Rin: (echoes) SATURDAY! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!

Yumi: (sighs) It's Rin again. As always.

Diana: (yawns) Yeah.

_With Madoka... _

Rin: (echoes) SATURDAY! SATURDAY! SATURDAY!

Madoka: (drops Beyblade) Rin. I need to concentrate.

Rin: Who are you talking about?

Madoka: I'm talking the girl, Rin Natsuki.

Rin: Oh. Okay.

_Outside the Girl's Dorm... _

Sakura: (yawns) Hey, guys.

Everyone: Hi. (starts walking)

Ruby: (yawns) Does Rin-chan does this?

Yumi: All the time.

Sakura: Why?

Yumi: Because since it's Friday, she's always happy.

Sakura: What clubs is she in?

AppleJack: Well, she's in both the Farming Committee and the Soccer Team with me.

Rarity: AND she's in the Fashion Committee with me.

Sakura: Really?

AppleJack: Yeah. Anyway, I have to go to Soccer practice. Bye.

Everyone: Bye!

_At the Soccer Field... _

Daichi: (blows whistle) C'mon! Let's move it!

Rin: (dodges her teammates)

Daichi: Good job, Rin! Keep it up!

Ran: Right! (kicks ball to goal)

Daichi: Great job, Rin! That was amazing!

Rin: Yeah.

School bell rings.

Daichi: See you tomorrow! Keep practicing!

AppleJack: You were amazing, Rin!

Rin: I know! I'm awesome!

AppleJack: Now, we have to go to the Greenhouse fer' the Farming Committee!

Rin: Right!

_At the Greenhouse... _

Rin: Look! All the strawberries are fully red!

Jasmine: Yeah! Let's pick them.

Everyone: (picking strawberries)

Jasmine: Okay. Let's bring it to the cafeteria!

Everyone: Right!

_In the Cafeteria... _

Sakura: Rin! Sit with us!

Rin: Sure! (sits down)

Sakura: I heard your mom and dad owns a floral shop.

Rin: Yeah. I always help them Mondays through Fridays.

AppleJack: Also, we have a soccer game tonight.

Sakura: Where?

Rin: At the All-Star Academy's soccer field.

Sakura: All-Star Academy?

Rarity: It's a very prestigious academy owned by Principal Biskit.

AppleJack: Also, are you going to the game tonight?

Everyone: Yeah!

Sakura: Does the Cheerleaders has to go?

Twilight: Yeah. All Cheerleaders has to go to every game.

Sakura: (groans)

_At night... _

The Soccer Team and the Cheerleading Squad were at the soccer game.

Kim Possible: Looks like everyone is coming.

Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible[4] is the titular character from Disney's 2002-07 animated television series Kim Possible. She debuted in the pilot opening episode in June 2001, then the actual series in June 2002[5], and starred in all the episodes of Season 1-4.[6] Kim is a high school student and freelance secret agent. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity - for the most part, her classmates are aware of her work but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is the head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student. By her early teen/late preteen years, Kim Possible wanted to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website, " ", under the slogan, "I can do anything". Soon after her site went live, Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble, and was trying to contact a different group of heroes "Team Impossible". Due to a typing error, he contacted " " instead of " " After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty. Kim is a confident, brave, and beautiful teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto, "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team - or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm.[7][8][9] Despite being a freelance hero, Kim is still a teenage girl and is susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She gets embarrassed by her parents, is pouty when she doesn't get her way and has a strong desire to fit in, the latter of which is often one of her biggest weaknesses. Kim's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when her school was hit by a fictional personality guide fad known as animology, under which she is classified as being a blue fox: a born leader who can't resist a challenge, is driven to excel and who is a perfectionist.[10] During the career fair at her school, Kim was drawn toward international diplomacy:[11] a demanding, extroverted field. Kim has a tendency to be worried about - and be frequently fooled by - appearances. As such, she is often overly-concerned about her image and the way in which others see her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others (primarily Ron) even though they do not necessarily feel the same way.[8][12][13] Owing to this element of her personality, Kim has a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really manages to overcome until the very end of the third season and she is often unable to see beyond first appearances or deeper than other peoples' defense mechanisms.[13][14][15] It is this element of her personality which appears to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who is similarly competitive and concerned about appearances,[14][15] and it is often through this rivalry that we see the less-desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature in play, including incidents when she has engaged in tit-for-tat revenge or one-upmanship and when she has competed purely because she doesn't want Bonnie to succeed.[16] Due to her Type A personality, Kim also has a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient or insecure when faced with a field in which she does not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times throughout the franchise, usually in conjunction with an episode subplot or McGuffin revolving around her social life and is often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often-inept Ron or the immature Tweebs excel. Examples of such fields include cooking[17], video games[18], car mechanics and the duties required of her when she worked at Bueno Nacho during Season 1.[12] In addition to the recurring problems caused by her competitive personality and her weakness in the face of peer pressure, Kim has also demonstrated many of the weaknesses that have become cliché to teen high school comedy and drama, most of which have been highlighted in individual episodes, but are not evident across the franchise as a whole. Such clichés include trapping herself in a position in which she tells an escalating series of lies in order to cover up a much smaller lie,[19] attempting to sabotage an opponent's campaign during a school election,[20] and allowing herself to be baited into angry or unwise courses of action by a rival.[21] In the pilot episode "Crush", Kim was rendered incapable of coherent speech in the presence of Josh Mankey, her first confirmed love interest.[5] As take-charge as she is in the other areas of her life, when faced with asking Josh on a date, Kim was at a complete loss for what to do. Kim lives to please, as she confirmed herself in the episode "Queen Bebe". When Ron asks her why she doesn't "just say no" to a request for help, she replies that she's "just not programmed that way."[22] This accounts for why she finds herself unable to refuse a date with Brick Flagg in "All the News", since she agrees to do it so that Brick won't be so depressed that he'll blow the football game.[23] Although Kim is generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she can and can't do (how late she can stay out, even if it is on a mission saving the world, if she can get a loan to buy new clothes or must instead get an after-school job, etc.), if she really, really wants something it looks like she won't be able to get, she has a "puppy-dog pout" that has been seen several times during the show. It becomes a running gag and the pout has even been used against her by others at times. Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintains a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spends traveling to and from missions to study, and by always making sure that she gets a handle on assignments as early as she can in case she is called away on a mission at the last minute. She also makes time for cheerleading practice after school.[24] As a result of her diligence, it is only on rare occasions that her grades suffer or that she has problems with assignments.[25] Despite her intelligence, Kim remains the least scientifically-minded member of her family, not understanding many of the terms and phrases, or inventions that her father and brothers build and use, for example, in the episode "The Twin Factor", she immediately passes off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy", or believing that the Mind control chip in the same episode is "ferociously unethical". She also doubts her brothers' high intelligence, believing their early advancement to high school is the result of a mistake in the records, and is truly shocked when she discovers from Mrs. G'day, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Kim is tall, slender and very strong. She has large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair, which comes down to her shoulder and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. She wore her hair in pigtails when she was in pre-k, and as a preteen wore it in a long ponytail. Kim was a naturally intelligent student who maintained a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spent traveling to and from missions to study, and always made sure that she handled assignments as early as she could in case she was called away on a mission. She was even able to make time for cheerleading practice after school. As a result of this diligence, it was only on rare occasions that her grades suffered or that she had problems with school assignments. Despite her intelligence, however, Kim was the least scientifically-minded member of her family and did not understand many of the terms, phrases or inventions that her father and brothers built and used regularly. She immediately passed off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy". She also frequently doubted her brothers' high intelligence, believed their early advancement to high school was the result of a mistake in the records, and was truly shocked when she discovered from Miss Guide, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Before graduating, Kim applied for and received acceptances to nearly every prestigious higher learning institution in the world. Kim's age has been debated quite a bit because nothing has been stated that she was any specific age other than 'high school' age , putting her at 14, 15, 16 & 18. However, in the Season 2 episode "Car Trouble", Kim is stated as old enough to get a driver's license, which in most states (the show takes place in the United States) is 16. Kim also had mentioned that Ron took 12 years to kiss her in "Homecoming Upset", which indicates that she was 17 as of that episode. Graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale, "Graduation", would likely put her at a few months shy of 18. During the episode Hidden Talent, Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it; the ring had an Emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May (traditional class rings within the United States are often adorned with the wearer's birthstone). Also in a few episodes she shows her love for being a senior as people stare at her, implying that she is a 17 as of that episode. Graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale, "Graduation", would likely put her at a few months shy of 18. During the episode Hidden Talent, Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it; the ring had an Emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May (traditional class rings within the United States are often adorned with the wearer's birthstone). Also in a few episodes she shows her love for being a senior as people stare at her, implying that she is a 17 to 18 year old student. The location of Kim's hometown of Middleton is often a point of debate, as there are three possibilities on where it can be located. The first possibility indicates that it could be located in Colorado, as evidenced by the episode "The New Ron", in which Señor Senior, Senior states that he plans a missile strike on her "hometown", and the map shows Colorado as the target area. If so, one could transpose Middleton for the location of the actual city of Littleton, Colorado, though the homes pictured more closely resemble those in Highlands Ranch, Colorado. The second possibility could be northern West Virginia, as evidenced in the episode "Downhill", when Kim asks Wade for alleged sightings of a snow beast that Ron and Mr. Barkin are looking for; the map shows an area in northern West Virginia as a target area. The third possibility is Kansas, shown in "Odds Man In", when the Geography Club at the high school is said to meet at 98"35'W, 39"50'N. This is the geographical center of the continental United States, rounded to the nearest minute.

Penny: Yeah.

Penny Fitzgerald is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is an antlered peanut who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Penny have massive crushes on each other, but the two of them struggle to express their feelings. She was part of the treehouse girls' club, before it disbanded due to the tree being cut down. Penny is an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, she has a set of antlers growing out of her head. Her body is a sort of shell, although, what she looks like underneath this shell is not currently known, though, there are quite a few theories. Since she has a shell, it is covered in various holes through which her arms, legs and antlers stick out. In Season 2, the design of Penny's shell has been altered. Previously, it was straighter and shaped more like her father's shell, but now, it is curved to resemble her sister's and her mother's. Her antlers are also darker and smaller. Penny does not normally wear much clothing, aside from a pair of orange sneakers, and some red and white arm bands. However, she is often seen carrying white pom-poms. Penny is very nice and friendly. She sticks up for her friends often, implying she has a strong sense of integrity. She is one of the few people to understand Gumball, whom she has a crush on. The feeling is mutual, but neither of them have ever had a chance to properly express their feelings, despite that it's clearly evident. She has represented independent signs of getting annoyed on occasion, like becoming angered (even resorting to deception) to her father in the episode "The Knights," when he forbid her from seeing the Wattersons, and tiring of the conflict between Gumball and Tobias in the same episode. But, she is exceedingly grateful and ecstatic when Gumball saves her from accidentally getting hit by her father's vehicle, and relieved when she realizes her father is okay as well, showing that she is self-sufficiently forgiving and caring. She also seems to be athletic, as she is a very good cheerleader, and was/is part of the synchronized swimming club. Also, in "The Dress," she was one of the first people to finish running around the track.

Queen Barby: Well, I'm not worried at all.

Queen Bee is a character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. As a human, she was known as Barby, the queen of Daten City High. Queen Bee was the main antagonist in "The Turmoil of the Beehive". Queen Bee was a female student, formerly the school queen. She created a kingdom tailored to her needs. However, after being stung by the pet bee of a geek, who suffered her oppression, and died, she became a gargantuan ghost who sought nothing but power. However, Queen Bee's plan to regain control of the school was ruined by Panty, Stocking, and Brief, ending in her demise and ultimately purification.

Penny: You're not?

Queen Barby: Of course not! That means all the boys are going to see me!

Kim Possible: (sighs)

Sakura: Hey!

Kim Possible: Oh. Sakura. So, you brought your pet rabbit?

Sakura: Yeah. She wants to see the game.

Kim Possible: Okay.

The soccer game had started. It was a fierce competition. The score was 30-29.

Rainbow Dash: We're close!

AppleJack: Yeah. Rin! It's up to you now.

Rin: I know! (started running with the ball)

Ruby: (quietly) Huh?

Sakura: Something wrong, Ruby?

Ruby: (quietly) Look. (points Sakura to Chite's Jewel Charm form, which is at the ground)

Sakura: Okay. I'm going to get myself a drink.

Kim Possible: Okay.

Sakura: (hides behind the bleachers) Really?

Ruby: Ready!

Together: Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!

Chite appears. Chite (カイト Kaito?) is a male Jack Russell Terrier Jewelpet and also the partner of Hisashi Miyamoto, debuting in the first series. He himself represents assistance. Chite also appeared in some episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle, Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira Deco!. Chite himself is naturally colored Jack Russell Terrier, usually having white with brown markings all over his body. His eyes is usually dark green in shade. He only wears a pink bow with a green teardrop jewel in it. Usually in the first series, he is seen wearing a black coat and wields two red fans.

Chite: Hey! The names' Chite and cheering is my game~wan! (jumps on broomstick)

Ruby: Chite! We really need your help!

Chite: Sure~wan! What do you want me to do~wan?

Ruby: We want you to go to Rin Natsuki and cheer for her!

Chite: I'm on it~wan! (flies to Rin)

Rin: Huh? A dog?

Chite: C'mon, Rin! You can do it~wan! I believe you~wan!

Rin: Right! (kicks ball)

The ball was able to get to the goal and now it was 30-32.

Everyone: WE WON!

Rin: And it was all thanks to you.

Chite: Yeah~wan! My name is Chite!

Rin: I'm Rin!

_In Rin's Dorm... _

Rin: Chite, thanks for helping me back there.

Chite: You're welcome~wan! It's what Jewelpets are supposed to do~wan!

Rin: Well, do you want to watch TV before going to bed?

Chite: Yes~wan! I want that~wan!

Rin: Okay! Let's start!

Chite: Yeah~wan!


	7. Honoka Yukishiro (Hannah Whitehouse)

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 7: Honoka Yukishiro (Hannah Whitehouse)

Today is September 6, Saturday.

_In the ''H'' Dorm at the Girl's Dorm... _

Yukishiro Honoka (雪城 ほのか Yukishiro Honoka?) (or Hannah Whitehouse in the English dub), is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito?). Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka eventually became best friends with Misumi Nagisa, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge (知識の女王 Chishiki no joō?)", "The Queen of Intelligence (知性の女王 Chisei no joō?)" or "The Queen of Wisdom (叡智の女王 Eichi no joō?)" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winter wear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyua Howaito?) is Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "Emissary of light", like Cure Black. Because Cure Black is the stronger of the duo, Cure White uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. however, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Zakenna by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure White, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Black, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm which makes Honoka stronger. Honoka is the younger out of the two. It is also revealed that as a Cure, Cure White cannot stand being in the darkness for too long. This is shown once in the first series, where the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White in order to separate her and Cure Black, and put her in some kind of void made out of darkness. The longer she is there, the more of her body begins to disappear, becoming darkness itself. However, when the void eventually is broken by Cure Black, Cure White quickly returns to normal. It is unknown if this rule is for all Cures through all the series, though. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max. In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White, along with Cure Black and Shiny Luminous, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, when Pretty Cure give all of their might to protect Hinata from Frozen and Freezen, they do not have enough energy to fight, and in their last try to keep them away from their friends, they freeze the girls. Hinata, touched that it is possible to care so much for a friend, awakens from her icicle and shoots her warmth at Pretty Cure, melting the ice and giving them a new power. Cure White's hair gets slightly longer, and feathers are hanging after her back and shoulders, whereas the cloth covering the lower level of her dress has increased, as well. Her bow has also changed to a golden color, and even the design is different. She gets also boosted in powers, as she easily manages to fight Freezen with closed eyes without getting hit once. It also seems like their mind is much calmer in this form, as neither of the girls do anything rash or fast; they just dodge and wait for the final strike. In this form, they use an even stronger version of Marble Screw Max Sparkle, demonstrating their great friendship against Frozen and Freezen's. After awakening Hinata again, these upgraded versions of White and Black disappear, and have never been seen again. This may be because they were summoned by Hinata, who now is in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure White's Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Cure Rainbow White (キュアレインボーホワイト Kyua Reinbō Howaito?) is an upgrade Cure White gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure White's upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi with a pair of small, golden wings.

Hannah: (sighs) Today is Saturday. Now, I can relax. But first, I should go to the Historian Library. (leaves to go to the Historian Library)

_At the Historian Library... _

The Historian Library was very old with tons and tons of books from A-Z.

Hannah: I love this library. It's a perfect place for peace and quiet. (picks book) (sighs) (starts reading)

Scarlett (Total Drama Pahkitew Island) is a student from the All-Star Academy. Scarlett, labeled The Quiet Brainiac, was a contestant and one of the main antagonists of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as threatening to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. She has been shown to be very crafty, and can easily manipulate other people with her superior brain power. This is best displayed through her relationship with Max, whom she uses to carry out various "evil" deeds (most of which she suggests) in order to cover her true nature while Max takes the blame. However, Scarlett despises him referring to her as his "sidekick," showing that she is against being second place to anyone. She's in the Science Team, Reading Club, and the Social Studies Club.

Scarlett: Hm... let's see. Which book should I...? (screams quietly)

Max suddenly appears. Max, labeled The Super Villain, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, originally placed on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak, before he was switched to the Waneyihtam Maskwak in This Is The Pits! Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. His knowledge outside of his inventions is not much better; he speaks to inanimate objects or animals numerous times and actually expects a response. He is bent on world domination; so much so that using Total Drama as a step towards it was his whole purpose of auditioning. Max himself has stated that he has not spent his life being social. Meeting other people and getting out of his laboratory-like bedroom was another goal of joining. Despite his desire to be a villain, Max is arguably a generally nice boy so long as his evil is not questioned to his face. As mentioned in his audition tape and seen in Three Zones and A Baby, Max has a soft spot for children. He's in the Science Team and Computer Lab.

Scarlett: Max. You suprised me.

Max: I did, didn't I? What are you doing?

Scarlett: Oh. This is for my homework.

Max: Homework? Sidekicks can't have homework.

Scarlett: Well, we need to read a adventure book for the Reading Club for extra credit.

Max: That's dumb! Maybe you should make evil schemes with me than reading a lame book.

Scarlett: Not going to happen. Find someone else to scheme with.

Max: Fine. Have it your way. (leaves)

Scarlett: (sits down) (sighs) Finally. Now, I can read my book.

Hannah: (stands up) This was a good book. (puts book back) (leaves) Maybe I should return to my Dorm Room.

_In Hannah's Dorm... _

Hannah: Huh? (saw Prase)

Prase is Ryoko and Judy's Jewelpet partner, she's a brown Toy Poodle who symbolizes studying. She wears two yellow flowers near her ears and a necklace shaped like a green four-leaved clover. Debuting in Episode 6, Prase is one of Ruby's friends, who was awakened after Ryoko's younger sister realized how she cared for her and to keep on studying. She appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle under the ownership of Judy, a former Jewel Star Grand Prix Champion. Prase is also the Bell Ringer of the Magic Academy. She appears on Jewelpet Sunshine on episode 25 on dance studio and fans over Dian. Her birthday is on February 14 and her name is based on the jewel Chrysoprase.

Prase: Hi.

Hannah: A talking dog?

Prase: My name is Prase. What's yours?

Hannah: I'm Hannah.

Prase: That's a pretty name.

Hannah: Thanks. Anyway, why are you here?

Prase: Well, do you have anything to study for?

Hannah: Actually, I need to study for a quiz on similes and metaphors.

Prase: Did you have time?

Hannah: No. I was at the Historian Library all day.

Prase: I can help.

Hannah: Really?

Prase: Really.

_With Sakura... _

Rin: Another Jewelpet found.

Chite: Yeah~wan!

Madoka: Well, we still have to find more.

Rin: But, where?

Yumi: No idea.

Diana: But, we'll still keep looking.

Everyone: Right!


	8. Chapter 8: Erika Kurumi

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 8: Erika Kurumi

Today is September 7, Sunday.

_At the ''E'' Dorm at the Girl's Dorm... _

Kurumi Erika (来海 えりか Kurumi Erika?) is one of the Cures and the secondary main character of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her catchphrase is "Even a girl like me, with a heart that's wider than the sea, is at her limit"! (海より広いあたしの心も、ここらが我慢の限界よ！ Umi yori hiroi atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga gaman no genkai yo!?). She lives in a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister whom she is really jealous of. Her heart flower is the white cyclamen, though it can turn red if Erika experiences extreme jealousy of her older sister, Kurumi Momoka. Her Cure ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin?). In her normal form, Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. Her casual wear consists of a blue-green dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest, with long white sleeves and layers of white frills at the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Marine has long bright blue hair, styled in two segments at the back and two long strands framing her face. She wears a decorative heart-shaped hair accessory on the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of blue. Her outfit is mainly blue and white, with dark blue highlights, and greatly resembles Blossom's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large with two long ribbons, and her top is pure white with puffed sleeves. Her arm protectors are single-layered. She wears mid-thigh length white leggings. Her boots are short and blue, with light blue toe tips, buttons and small light blue flowers, and has a flared white section at the top. As Super Cure Marine, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of blue. Her hair is visibly longer, and the accessory in her hair has changed to a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger with shorter ribbons, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protectors extend up past her elbow and become full-fingered gloves. Her design of her boots also changes slightly, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Marine, her outfit retains most of the elements from her original outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of blue, and the two strands framing her face are now in spiral curls. The sleeves of her top and her hair accessory both gain additional feathery layers, and the number of blue petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. The flared white section on her boots now extends up to near her knees. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Erika loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer, and is able to tell one's feelings or mood out from the color combination on the clothes thanks to the color therapy she is going 04 She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves 09 Whenever Tsubomi is stressed or scared, Erika is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Tsubomi often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathetic for others at times. Although jealous of Momoka and wishing of passing her, Erika's personality is completely different from her calm and mature sister. It is possible that Erika wishes to bypass her sister by not mimicking her, but rather do it on her own. As revealed, Erika is a very fast learner, capable of transforming without instruction from the fairies, fighting properly, and able to use Pretty Cure's power to its fullest in her first transformation just thanks to watching Cure Moonlight in her dream and remembering her rescue by Cure 03 This makes her a contrast to Tsubomi, who is still learning how to use all of Cure Blossom's 04 Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin?) is the Cure Erika transforms into. Her powers have not been fully revealed, but translations from commercials indicate that she controls flowers, though her Cure name might mean she has control over water or the sea. Unlike the former Pretty Cure-duos in the franchise, Erika does not need to be together with her partner, Tsubomi, to transform, though does it most of the time. Because Erika had dreamt of Cure Moonlight's and Cure Blossom's fights, she already knew how to transform and fight, and had fantasized about her own Cure name before she is entrusted with a Heart Perfume. When using her Marine Tact alone, she can use the attack Blue Forte Wave, and together with Cure Blossom's and her Blossom Tact, can use Floral Power Fortissimo. During the final battle against Dune Cure Marine joins forces with Cure Sunshine and they use Floral Power Fortissimo together. When facing the advanced Desertrian, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine can also perform a group finisher called Shining 31Later on in the series, she becomes Heartcatch Precure Super Silhouette along with Cure Blossom, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight in episode 38. Cure Rainbow Marine (キュアレインボーマリン Kyua Reinbō Marin?) is an upgrade Cure Marine gains along with everyone else's in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow (キュアレインボー Kyuareinboo?). This up-graded outfit has small wing-accessories some places on her clothes, and new fabric covering her shoulders. She also gets a pair of small, golden wings. Super Cure Marine (スーパーキュアマリン Sūpā Kyua Marin?) is the Super Silhouette upgrade Cure Marine receives after passing the trial in the Pretty Cure Palace. This form is obtained when the items called Heartcatch Mirage and Super Pretty Cure Seed is used. Super Cure Marine has slightly longer skirt with sharper edges, and the ribbons on her chest and hair are enlarged and slightly differed. Her light-blue color has also become shades lighter, and her gloves have expanded to near her shoulders. Hair hair also appears to have grown all the way down to her feet. In this form, she can use the group finisher, Heartcatch Orchestra. She's in the Fashion Committee and Drama Club for Comedy.

Erika: (yawns) (stands up) Aw, man! It's Sunday. That's means time to go to school tomorrow. (groans) That stinks! But, I could do something. (leaves to Star Square)

_At the Star Square... _

Erika: Hm... What should I do? Huh? (noticed poster) What's this? ''Comedy Night. A chance to win a lifetime chest full of funny supplies''. (gasps) That's what I should I do. AND it's at the Drama Theatre. (goes to Drama Theatre)

_At the Drama Theatre..._

Erika: (practicing jokes) (groans) I can't get things right!

Sakura: Something wrong?

Erika: Oh. I need your help. Tonight's Comedy Night. And I'm trying to come up with jokes. Can you and your friends help me?

Sakura: Sure thing.

Sakura's group practice with Erika until the big night.

_At night... _

Erika: I'm so nervous!

Rarity: Don't be, darling. You must face your face in the spotlight.

Twilight: Break a leg.

Pinkie Pie: I don't know your legs can be broken.

AppleJack: No, Pinkie. It's a sign for good luck.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. That makes much more since!

Ruby: (quietly) A charm.

Sakura: Right. I'll be back. Ready?

Ruby: Ready!

Together: Puri Puri Pururin Prism! Open! Jewel Heart!

King appears. King (キング Kingu?) is a French Bulldog and a Magical Black Jewelpet who serves as supporting character in the first Jewelpet series. He is the Jewelpet partner of Genshirou Hattori. His role in the later series is been played down in the later series. King himself is a pink French Bulldog with yellow details on his ears and a white muzzle. His jewel eyes are composed of Gray Onyxes and wears a big golden crown on his head and a jewel necklace shaped like a black club.

King: Hey! Do youknow why they call me ''King''? Because I'm the King of Comedy! (laughs) (jumps on broomstick)

Erika: You're going to help me?

King: Of course.

Erika and King went to the stage and they're a big hit.

_At Erika's Dorm... _

Erika: We won, King! A chest full of funny things!

King: Yeah! Can we play with it?!

Erika: Sure thing!


	9. Chapter 9: Reanne Griffin

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 9: Reanne Griffin

Today is September 8, Monday.

_In Reanne's Room... _

Reanne has been a friend of Dorie ever since kindergarten. She is a shy, passive, and sweet. She is a very smart girl. She has great manners. And she always respects her elders. Reanne is afraid of ghosts and monsters. She is a sweetheart. She loves her parents and she treasures an ocarina. The ocarina came from Justin Bailey. He calls her Fujiwara which is her last name in Motto Ojamajo DoReMi. Justin's name in Motto Ojamajo DoReMi is Yada Kun. For some reason they made Reanne and Justin like each other in an episode of Motto Ojamajo DoReMi. Her fairy is Rere, a caring fairy who shares Hazuki's traits. Hazuki's theme color is orange and her crystal is an orange heart. Her personal spell is "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu", while her spell in Magical stage is "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni". She's in Band.

Reanne: (yawns) (stands up) I have band today. (gets violin) (get dressed) (leaves)

_In the Music Room... _

Miki: Okay. Let's start.

Everyone: (playing music)

Miki: And... stop!

Everyone: (stops)

Miki: That's good. Oh, and also, Reanne?

Reanne: Yes?

Miki: I need you to play your violin at the Hope Animal Shelter.

Reanne: Why?

Miki: Well, the animals are really grumpy. And we need someone to calm them down.

Reanne: Don't worry, Miki. I can do this! I know I can!

Miki: Good.

_Outside the Hope Animal Shelter... _

Sakura: Reanne! Are you sure you don't need help?

Reanne: No. I'm sure.

Everyone: (went inside)

_Inside the Hope Animal Shelter... _

Fluttershy: Oh, my. These animals are getting out of control.

Everyone: Yeah!

Sakura: This is hurting my ears!

Kluke: Me, too!

Madoka: Me it stop!

Rald: Can I help~rarudo?

Everyone: Huh?!

Rald appears. Rald is Jewelpet partner of Rinko's parents. He's a black and white Panda who symbolizes harmony and family love. He wears a dark pink waistcoat and a pink and yellow striped hat. He also wears a dark green jewel necklace. Debuting in Episode 8, Rald is an easy going Jewelpet at one's own pace. He is good playing musical instruments especially the ocarina and sometimes says Nakayo and Kikotoha in one of his speeches. He was awakened when Rinko convinced her parents not to divorce. He later reapears in Jewelpet Twinkle along with Peridot in the human world, searching for a "Sparkling Round Thingy" to make his wish come true and find his partner. But he somehow caused Peridot a lot of trouble in Akari's school during the new year. His speeches always end with "Rarudo" and refers to Labra as "Sempai"[teacher]. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is seen in Ruby's class and he is larger than they other Jewelpet. His birthday is on May 17 and his name is based on the jewel Emerald.

Ruby: Rald! We could you use your help!

Rald: Right~rarudo! (summons violin) Listen, animals~rarudo. Please calm down~rarudo. You're making a huge ruckess~rarudo.

The animals didn't listened.

Reanne: Wait, Rald! Maybe if we play the violin together, it might make the animals calm down.

Rald: Okay~rarudo! Let's try that~rarudo!

Reanne: Right!

The two started to play the violin. It was able to make the animals calm down.

Sakura: (relieved)

Ruby: Finally! It's over!

Fluttershy: I don't know why they do that. They're usually are calm.

AppleJack: No idea. But, there's no time to question. Let's go!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)


	10. Chapter 10: Lum Invader

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 10: Lum Invader

Today is September 9, Tuesday.

_In Lum's Room... _

Lum Invader (ラム・インベーダー Ramu Inbēdā?) is a fictional character and the female protagonist from Rumiko Takahashi's manga and anime series Urusei Yatsura.[1][2][3] She is often believed to be the main protagonist of the series due to her iconic status. However, Takahashi has stated that Ataru Moroboshi is the main character.[3] She is named Lamu in Animax's English-language dub of the series, and in the Italian and French anime dubs as well; however she is still called "Lum" (pronounced with a long "u" per Spanish linguistic customs) in the Spanish anime dub. Her name comes from popular 1980s swimsuit model Agnes Lum, as well as Rumiko Takahashi's nickname of "Rum" or "Lum" (from the interchangeable sound of the R's and L's in Japanese).[4] Lum is considered a magical girlfriend, though significantly different from others such as Belldandy of Oh! My Goddess and Ai of Video Girl Ai. While the latter two are openly considered "ideal" women by the protagonists of their respective series, Ataru often indicates publicly that Lum is the opposite of ideal.[1] Lum is royalty and the daughter of the Oni alien Invader and is capable of flying and generating massive electrical discharges.[1][3][4][5] She generally wears a tiger-striped bikini and Go-Go Boots which highlight her shapely figure,[1][2][4][5] and has two tiny horns on her head[2] that, when sprayed with a special solution, can be shaped to resemble barrettes. When these horns are removed (or when specially blessed yellow ribbons are tied around them), her electric and flying abilities disappear and she becomes a regular girl. Lum's appearance and clothing (and that of her family) draw heavily on the Japanese god of thunder, Raijin. She grew up on her homeworld Oniboshi a precocious girl and attended primary school with Benten of the Oni's rivals, the Lucky Gods, Oyuki, the ice princess, and Ran. There the four of them developed a reputation for causing massive amounts of trouble. Ran often got roped into their mischief and then took all the blame, while Lum got off unharmed, which later lead Ran to seek revenge. In junior high school, Lum, Benten, and Oyuki's reputation grew into them becoming a school gang. Lum later got engaged to a handsome Oni named Rei, but rejected him because of his dullness. When she was seventeen, the Oni attempted to invade the planet Earth, an event that would change her life forever. That day, Lum met Ataru Moroboshi for the first time. He had been randomly selected by computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line.[2][6] Ataru had been promised marriage by his then-girlfriend Shinobu if he could win, which spurred him to success, but upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum misinterpreted this as a proposal to herself and accepted it.[1][4][6] Because engagements are sacred on her planet, she is determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life. Since then, she has forced her way into his life as his "loving wife," much to his chagrin because it compromised his ability to flirt. The relationship between Lum and Ataru has been called "a humorously exaggerated parody of a common Japanese husband and wife dynamic."[1] Because of her exotic beauty, Lum has become extremely popular with the boys at Tomobiki High School. Despite this, she refutes all of their advances since she is devoted to Ataru.[1][2][4] Most of the time, she is very laid back, enjoying the quirks and perks of life on Earth. But she is quick to anger and responds with powerful electric discharges to anyone who enrages her, usually Ataru or any person who attacks or insults her "Darling". Once the threat passes, Lum reverts to her usual cheery attitude.[4] Lum is very intelligent, but very naive about life on earth, with a worldview comparable to that of a kindergartener.[4] She does not understand why the other boys at school feel that the philandering Ataru is not good enough for her, but she cares about their well-being. She has successfully adapted herself to life on Earth thanks to her technology.[2] She still struggles to keep her younger cousin Ten from wreaking havoc thanks to his own naiveté about human behavior. For the most part, however, people who look at her for the first time view her as a highly attractive schoolgirl, despite her obviously different appearance. She has the qualities of the ideal wife and daughter-in-law in Japanese society as she takes good care of her darling and she helps her "mother-in-law" with the housework whenever she is free. Lum is well-versed in the use of technology, and carries a variety of advanced gadgets from her society with her, with the stranger gadgets hidden in her bikini top.[2][4] But while her intentions in operating them are often noble, such as copying a notebook to help Ataru study for an exam, the results are rarely what Lum intends. This may be in part because she is naive regarding the customs of Earth, so she often misunderstands what people say. The best example of this is her innocent misinterpretation of Ataru's victory yell after he defeated her in tag. She believed it to be an instant marriage, rather than a proposal, or even just the celebratory shout it really was. She drinks Tabasco sauce as if it were water and the food she cooks is violently spicy.[4] It does not stop her from trying to prepare edible victuals, and she enjoys preparing food for Ataru, who angers her by refusing to consume it for fear of burning his tongue. Eating umeboshi causes her to get drunk and she dislikes garlic. Despite efforts from everybody she knows to convince her otherwise, her love for Ataru remains unchanged because he has consistently proven that he genuinely cares for her well-being in spite of his idiotic facade. These events have convinced Lum that Ataru is indeed the right man for her. However, while Ataru deeply cares for her, most of their friction stems from their clashing personalities: while Lum is naive and fundamentally innocent, she strives to act as the ideal, mature wife and daughter-in-law for Ataru and his family. On the other hand Ataru is more savvy and well-versed in Earth customs, but he insist to act as a carefree teen, making Lum doubt his commitment. Lum refers to herself in the first person as "uchi" (うち?), which is a trait of the western Japanese dialects including the Kansai dialect, and is famous for usually ending her sentences with "~daccha" (～だっちゃ?) or simply "~ccha" (～っちゃ?), which is a trait of the Sendai dialect. When used by itself, "daccha" means "Yes". This speech type is a rather saccharine, "cute" type of speech. A similar speech pattern appears in Takahashi's debut work Katte na Yatsura, where the dappyamen add "dappya" (だっぴゃ?) at the end of all of their sentences. She's in Student Council for Secretary.

Lum: (sighs) (brushes hair while humming) I'm really excited~ccha! I get to see darling today~ccha! I can't wait~ccha!

_At Ataru's Room... _

Ataru Moroboshi (諸星 あたる Moroboshi Ataru?) is a fictional character and the main protagonist of Rumiko Takahashi's manga and anime series Urusei Yatsura. Born in April (the fourth month, see Tetraphobia) on (allegedly) Friday the 13th, (also allegedly) Butsumetsu, and the same day as a major earthquake, Cherry has referred to him as a carrier of bad luck rarely seen in this world. As he grows up, Ataru became a bane on the town of Tomobiki thanks to his legendary misfortune, which has attracted all kinds of weirdos and aliens. (Note: The only sources giving the year of his birth indicate that he was born in 1967, but April 13 of that year was a Thursday, not a Friday. Also, a rokuyō calculation indicates this date to be a Shakkō, unlucky except within an hour of midday, not Butsumetsu.)[clarification needed Which sources?] Even as a child, he was extremely lecherous, but he had a constant friend in Shinobu Miyake, who eventually became his girlfriend by the time the manga began. Despite the steady date, Ataru continued to flirt with other women, but Shinobu stood by him. But all this changed one day when government agents took him to his house to explain a crisis that only he could remedy. Once he arrived, he met Lum Invader, a gorgeous bikini-clad alien princess, for the first time. Ataru had been randomly selected by a computer to represent mankind in a game of tag with the fate of the Earth on the line. Lum herself represented the invading Oni race. Unable to catch the flying beauty, Shinobu promised to marry him if he won. Determined to do "the stuff that married people do", he succeeded in catching Lum by stealing her bikini top and grabbing her horns when she tried to get it back. In his moment of triumph, Ataru loudly declared "Now I can get married!" However, Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself, which she accepted, and the two were immediately engaged. Ataru is a 17-year-old student at Tomobiki High School, Class 2-4. He is very lecherous and irreverent, and often tries to escape from his classwork due to laziness. Whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl, he immediately asks for her address and telephone number, but never succeeds.[1] He chases after and tries to grope every woman, except his "wife" Lum Invader, no matter what the situation. However, it is revealed on several occasions that she is the only one he actually loves which he vehemently denies at any opportunity. Despite this, he typically treats her like a nuisance and constantly disobeys her. Perhaps as a form of irony, he is rather prudish about other matters, becoming outraged at the idea of his mom having an affair with Rei. Despite his behaviour towards women, he is remarkably chivalrous at other times claiming that if he hurt so much as one woman he couldn't call himself a man, something which the girls in his class all acknowledge. Despite how stupid he seems, Ataru often displays remarkable intelligence, particularly when escaping from Lum. At times he appears to be superhuman, with the durability of a cockroach and the rejuvenation of a lizard, possessing remarkable tenacity for a boy of his age and physique when trying to achieve something. As a result, he never gives up on his girl hunting, no matter how many times he fails or how badly Lum shocks him. Ataru is also very fast, and can often be seen wearing a track uniform. This blinding speed comes in handy when escaping from Lum. Ataru has occasionally let his good side shine through, most notably when he took care of the class caterpillar everyone else hated it,and when he went on a date with the ghost of a sick girl who had admired him from afar. But because of his reputation as a lecherous idiot, most of the cast is surprised whenever he does such a thing, believing that something is wrong with him. Actions like these, however, reveal his true personality, which may be the reason Lum fell in love with him despite his many flaws. A running gag throughout the series due to the fact that none of the cast has any respect for him. They will automatically believe he is the reason Lum is upset or has left for a period of time, despite the fact he had absolutely nothing to do with it. Ataru can catch a katana blade with his bare hands. He had to teach himself this to help him deal with Shuutaro Mendou, who often carries such a sword and threatens to use it on him when insulted. At times, (mostly involving fights with Mendou) Ataru has demonstrated knowledge with some ninja abilities—one such skill is the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). Another worthy note is his speed when properly motivated (a cute girl in sight or promises of special service from a girl); in the anime, Ataru has been seen (whether for comedic or serious purposes) to outrun a jet, and even Superman himself. Ataru also appears to have a good knowledge of the human body and its nerve points; in the "The Final Chapter" movie, when Carla attempted to use her trademark bazooka, Ataru 'poked' her on a part of her back and caused her to spasm and lose control of her weapon, firing it randomly. In "Beautiful Dreamer", Ataru was able to escape Mujaki's dream trap where the priestess Sakura failed. In the sixth feature, "Always, My Darling", Ataru, powered by his lust, was able to pass traps similar to the ones of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade through the use of a lecherous 6th sense. Also to be noted from this movie is his ability to draw out his h-chi/h-ki (hentai chi/ki) to create a powerful lust aura similar to that of Happosai from Ranma ½. In the series, there was a time (through Ten's idiot ideas) when Sakura was haunted by a dream Ataru made originally for Lum. In the dream world where one's power is only limited to one's imagination, Ataru demonstrated powers similar to Neo from The Matrix, including stopping projectiles with a wave of his hand. He learned how to counter Ten's firebreath with a frying pan. At times he's able to escape from his restrains and to top it up, he learned to exploit other characters weaknesses such as Rei's desire for food and Mendo's fear of darkness. He's in Karate.

Ataru: Aw, man! I have to find a way to avoid Lum! But, with what?! She's magical! She's a alien! She can electricute anyone! How, how, how?! (gasps) I got an idea! Ah-ha! (holds an amulet) With this, I can look like any person! (turns invisible) Perfect!

_Outside the Boy's Dorm... _

Lum: Darling~ccha! Darling~ccha! Where are you~ccha?!

Sakura: Something wrong?

Lum: Oh, I had been looking for darling~ccha! I can't find him~ccha!

Sakura: Don't worry! Maybe he's already inside.

Lum: I hope~ccha.

Ataru: (relieved) Good. She's gone. Now, I can get to Karate practice with no distractions. Hooray!

_In Lunch... _

Lum: (sighs)

Twilight: Something wrong, Lum?

Lum: Well, I can't find darling all day~ccha!

Rin: Have you check?!

Lum: Yes~ccha! Everywhere~ccha!

Twilight: Don't worry. We'll find him.

Everyone: Yeah!

Lum: Thank you~ccha!

_At Recess... _

Sakura: Akaru!

Rin: Akaru!

Jasmine: Where are you!?

Sapphie: He's good at hiding.

Jasmine: Yeah.

Lum: No! I know where Darling is~ccha! He's extremely hard to find right now~ccha!

Ryl: Need something?!

Everyone: Huh?

Ryl appears. Ryl (リル Riru?) is a Miniature pig Jewelpet who first debuted in the first Jewelpet series. She is both the human partner of Megumi Hirou in the first series and Catherine Grand Maniel Chocola Julliangeli in Twinkle. She represents Mind and Body Purification. Ryl is a Miniature pig who is naturally colored. She wears a necklace shaped like a red heart and sometimes carries a mirror like Garnet and Diana.

Lum: A pig! Can you help us?!

Ryl: Of course! Look!

Everyone: Huh?!

Ryl: Puri Puri Prisimu Jeresimu! Ryl! Jewel Flashu!

Ataru: Huh?! Uh-oh!

Lum: (gasps) Darling! I found you! (hugs Ataru)

Ataru: (screams)

Everyone: (laughs)


	11. Chapter 11: Beauty

StarSwril Academy

Chapter 11: Beauty

Today is September 10, Wednesday.

_In Beauty's Dorm... _

Beauty (ビュティ, Byuti) is the fictional heroine of the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Beauty is the female heroine of Bo-bobo's group and usually the only girl when Torpedo Girl isn't around. Unlike the puns used for many of the characters, she received her name because the manga writer was looking at a video tape of the movie "American Beauty" when he created her character. A stereotypical teenage manga heroine, she is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Bo-bobo. Beauty also serves a "damsel in distress" during some story is a kindly, helpful girl, but is often exasperated by Bo-bobo's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight (Except in the video games, which are not considered canon), but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. She's in Drama Class for Drama and Romance, Cheerleading Squad, and Reading Club.

Beauty: (sits up) (yawns) What a nightmare. (phone, which is pink with red hearts, rings) Huh? (picks up) Hello?

Gasser: Hey, Beauty!

Heppokomaru (ヘッポコ丸 Heppokomaru; Gasser in the English language dub) is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (series). He is the second most popular character as of the final popularity poll, behind Don Patch. Heppokomaru is the quiet, but sensible teenage hero of Bobobo's group. He has long, spiked-up white hair with short bangs and gold eyes. The "heppoko" in his Japanese name means "untrained", while "maru" is a common name suffix for a samurai or other type of warrior. He has been known to wear a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on the back. He was formerly an outcast who was studying power. He briefly broke from his trail to literally save the hair of a kidnapped Beauty. Heppokmaru followed them to C-Block Base where he once again saved Beauty, and after Wall Man's defeat joined the team, but he rarely is seen fighting. He is mostly seen punching someone (mainly Don Patch), for being completely stupid or annoying. He is another "sane" person among the group like Beauty, though he sometimes joins Bo-bobo in his antics or acts oddly on his own. He didn't join anything.

Beauty: Oh, hey, Gas-can. What's up?

Gasser: Good. Are you okay?

Beauty: Oh, I'm fine. Just a nightmare.

Gasser: A nightmare?

Beauty: Yeah. It was so bad that I really don't want to talk about it.

Gasser: Well, I'll see you outside. Okay?

Beauty: Okay. Bye.

Gasser: Bye. (hangs up)

_Outside... _

Beauty: Kluke! Jasmine! Everyone!

Everyone: Hey!

Sakura: You're Beauty?

Beauty: Yeah. We're in the Cheerleading Squad.

Sakura: Yeah.

Kluke: You see, Beauty is the most popular girl in the Pass Section.

Sakura: Really?

Beauty: Yeah. Well, it's what the boys says.

Everyone: (laughs nervously)

Beauty: Anyway, we both had to go to Cheerleading Practice.

Sakura: Oh, right!

Together: Bye!

Everyone: Bye! See you two at lunch!

Together: Okay!

_At Cheerleading Practice... _

Penny: Where is everyone?

Kim Possible: Late?

Barby: Possible!

Misa Kakizaki (Negima?!) shows up. Student Number 7: Misa Kakizaki (柿崎 美砂, Kakizaki Misa) is the leader of the class's cheerleaders, Madoka and Sakurako, and a member of the chorus club. She loves shopping and hates carbonated drinks. She also has a fondness for karaoke. Misa also has some "adult" tendencies, far more than any of the other girls in the class (see also chapter 120, where she thinks to "educate" Negi as her future "hot" boyfriend... in 5 years time, although it is believed that noticing how Negi's "father" looked like in the festival, a red-haired super-hottie, instigated her "reverse Hikaru Genji" plan). The "reverse Hikaru Genji" plan is a reference to The Tale of Genji where the protagonist (Hikaru Genji) had a special fondness for younger girls. She also uses the term onee-san when she talks about herself, if Negi is around. She is the only girl in the class to have a steady boyfriend. Along with her fellow cheerleaders, she takes part in the "Mars vs. Mages" game and is stripped to her underwear when she is hit by the robots' beam weapons. Recently, she has started considering the implications of falling for a ten-year old, leading to suspicions she could be a closet shotacon like Ayaka. She's in Choir and Cheerleading Squad.

Along with her is Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina. She is the serious one of the three cheerleaders in the class. She makes sure that the other cheerleaders (especially Sakurako) do not get into any trouble. She likes gyūdon and silver accessories and generally into Western music (currently is a fan of Avril Lavigne from notes), but hates playboys and is mildly obsessed with her husky voice. Her surname is usually the target of nickname making (which Madoka does not like) from her classmates; such as "Kugimi". She's in Cheerleading.

She is the most cheerful of the three cheerleaders in the class. She likes Negi, but only because she thinks he is cute. She loves karaoke and her pet cats, Cookie and Biscuit and is in the lacrosse club. As a hobby, Sakurako gambles a lot (it was probably a habit instilled in her younger days). She wins her bets most of the time, with great profit, as seen when the Love-Love Kiss Operation concluded and it was discovered that she was the only one who bet on Nodoka to win. She had also bet on her class to get the highest scores during the final exams. She has been in the same class as Asuna and Ayaka for a very long time, so she knows a lot about them (and bets when they fight since Asuna first transferred). A recent chapter also shows that she has known to Yuna from elementary school as well. During the "Mages vs the Martian Attacks" game, she is stripped to her underwear along with her cheerleader compatriots. She is shown to fantasize to the point where it is nonsensical. This is displayed when it is found out that most magic partners marry each other and the rumor that Negi is a prince, she instantly believes that she is going to be a princess in waiting and is the first to throw herself at him when he comes into the class moments later. On another note, she seems to have a enormous amount of luck. Aside from her gambling tendencies, it was because of her that the normal students (the cheerleading squad, Makie, Yuna, Akira, Ako and Natsumi) were able to find the gateport to enter the Magical World. As McGuiness said, "The likelihood is as good as winning the lottery". The girls also called Sakurako a "Daimyoujin" and said that she was Mahora's Lucky Mask as they asked her for indications as they were lost in the fog. A Daimyoujin is a title for Shinto demigods. She's in Cheerleading, Lacrosse Team, and Choir.

Madoka: Huh? What happened to Ms. Ran?!

Kim: I don't know.

Pactricia: Huh?

Pactricia Martin (a.k.a Patty) (Lucky Star) shows up. Patricia Martin, also known as Patty, is one of the main characters of Lucky Star. She is a first-year transfer student from the United States and a coworker of Konata Izumi. Patricia has a slim physique; she has a blond, wavy pixie cut and sky blue down-slanted eyes. Aside from Miyuki Takara, she has the second biggest chest size. Like Hiyori Tamura and Konata Izumi, Patricia is an otaku. Patricia loves anime and manga and has learned all her Japanese through them, leading to her having a very unusual Japanese vocabulary. She tends to make generalizations of Japan and its culture based on otaku culture, even more so than Konata. She claims to enjoy a wide range of Japanese music, however, the only artists she listens to are those who have performed anime theme songs, and only those songs alone. She is extremely energetic and lively and has a high interest in yaoi. She's in Cheerleading and Japanese Class with Yumi.

Pactricia: What's going on?

Maho Akai: Huh? What do you mean?

Maho Akai is a 14-year-old girl. She's in Cheerleading.

Penny: Well, Ms. Ran isn't here.

Maho Akai: What?! Impossible! Where could she be?! Where?!

Pactricia: Calm down, Maho! We'll found her.

Maho: You sure?

Pactricia: Of course!

Sakura: What's going on?

Beauty: Where's Ms. Ran?

Penny: I don't know.

Kim: She's gone.

Beauty: That's strange!

Sakura: Yeah!

Suddenly,...

Everyone: (screams)

Pactricia: What's going on?!

Sakura: Why is the ground shaking?!

They were teleported to a haunted house.

Pactricia: (screams) A haunted house!

Madoka: Scary!

Sakurako: This is bad! Maybe Ms. Ran is in there!

Sakura: I'm not going in there!

Beauty: Why?!

Sakura: Because I have an open fear of ghosts!

Kim: Don't worry, Sakura. We're all in this together. Right, everyone?

Everyone: Right!

Everyone went inside the haunted house.

_Inside..._

Kim: This is it.

Sakura: Um... I think I'm going that... Huh? The door won't even opened.

Everyone: Really?!

Patricia: I know this is a HUGE bad idea!

Ran: (laughs evilly) Welcome to my lair!

Everyone: (gasps) Ran?!

Ran: Yes! Hello!

Tour: Welcome!

Toor is a male Jewelpet who symbolizes the gem Tourmaline. He is Ruby's boyfriend in Season 1 and Sulfur's Jewelpet partner in Season 2. He's a gray American Shorthair cat who symbolizes Adventure and wears a necklace shaped like a green star. Debuting in Episode 10, He's aristocratic and charismatic as well as kind to everyone, especially to Ruby. He is also a good adventurer and has good somersault and reflex skills. He sometimes called "Toor-sama" by Ruby when he first met her and sometimes makes Ruby go nuts for him when he's around. He appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle as Sulfur's Jewelpet partner, also saving Ruby from drowning in one episode. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is the 3rd Grade Rose Section and Ruby's childhood friend and ex-boyfriend, who went to Spain to study. His Spanish accent is a result of an accident when he was there. Usually he plays the guitar and still has a crush on her, making him a rival to Mikage. Until in Episode 48, he finally confessed his true feelings to her, but Ruby did not accept his feelings because she still loves Mikage. Toor understands and gave her his guitar. His birthday is on October 13 and his name is based on the jewel voice actress in the japanese version is Junko Takeuchi, who voices Uzumaki Naruto in Naruto Shippuden. Toor's charm is a green hexagon shape with a jewel paw print in the center.

Kim: You were here the whole time?!

Tour: Yeah! We want to scared you!

Ran: Yeah!

Everyone: (sighs)

Beauty: Well, can we go back?!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

_At Beauty's Dorm... _

Beauty: I can't BELIEVE you prank us!

Tour: Sorry! Just wanna make some fun!

Beauty: Well, this situation can put aside!

Tour: Okay!


	12. Chapter 12: KotaroRotaro

Chapter 12: Kotaru/Rotaru

Today is September 11, Thursday.

_At Kotaru/Rotaru's Dorm... _

Kotaro is an effeminate young boy, even going so far as to refer to himself as "delicate", and is the strongest member of the blue clan. Because of this power he could not control, he spent most of his life locked away in his room, and for four years prior to the start of PAPUWA, was in a coma. He has the bearing of a spoiled, pampered child, and believes he is above everyone. Somewhere between waking from his coma and arriving on the island, he became amnesiac. Liquid, fearing that remembering his own name would bring back his memories and cause his power to go out of control, changed his name to Rotaro by adding a line to the kana changing "ko" to "ro". Voiced by: Ikue Ohtani (Japanese) in Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun TV series.

Kotaro/Rotaro: (yawns) I missed the island. I missed it so much! I wish I can leave this place!

_Outside the Boys' Dorm... _

Kotaro/Rotaro: (walking while thinking) This academy is too big! Also, there's too many people! I want to be back in Papuwa Island! Please!

Sakura: Hey, Rotaro!

Kotaro/Rotaro: (sighs) Hi, Sakura!

Sakura: Something wrong?

Kotaro/Rotaro: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Sakura: C'mon! Tell me!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Sorry. But, no.

Sakura: Please?

Kotaro/Rotaro: No.

Sakura: Please?

Kotaro/Rotaro: No.

Sakura: Pretty please?

Kotaro/Rotaro: Okay. It's just that... I miss my island home.

Sakura: Oh. That's why. I also miss back in Tomoeda, Japan. But, I love it here!

Kotaro/Rotaro: That's the problem! It's too loud here! I can't hear myself think! There's WAY too many people hear! My island was quiet.

Sakura: Oh.

Kotaro/Rotaro: Yeah. So, see ya. (runs off)

Sakura: Okay. Bye. (sighs)

_At Lunch... _

Twilight: You wanted to make the whole stadium like a tropical paradise?

Sakura: Yes. That's the plan!

Rarity: Oh, I love that idea, darling! I can relax all I want.

AppleJack: Yeah, right. Anyway, whoare you doing this for?

Sakura: It's for Rotaro!

Beauty: Rotaro? Oh, that boy.

Sakura: Yeah! So, are you gonna help?!

AppleJack: Okay.

Rarity: Yes.

Pinkie Pie: Yes-si-diddly!

Everyone: Alright!

Sakura: Than, let's start after school! Meet me at the auditorium!

Everyone: Right!

_After School... _

Kotaro/Rotaro: Where are you taking me?

Sakura: Is something special!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Special?

Sakura: Yeah!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Can you tell me?

Sakura: Nope

Kotaro/Rotaro: C'mon!

Sakura: We're here!

Kotaro/Rotaro: (gasps) You turn the whole auditorium into a tropical paradise?!

Sakura: Yes!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Wow!

Beauty: Here's a Tropical Punch Smoothie!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Thanks! Mm! It's delicious!

Pinkie: Tropical food for you!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Thanks! Delicious!

Rainbow: Limbo!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Awesome! You did an amazing job, Sakura! Thank you! Thank you so much for everything! I love it so much!

Flora: Right.

Kotaro/Rotaro: Huh?!

Flora is Taitou's Jewelpet partner. She's a yellow Sheep with a white face and ears who symbolizes future prediction. She wears a green bow around her neck with a bell hanging from it. She first appeared in Episode 11 and become an important sub-character of the series onwards. She is a pure and tenderheartedly though she has an easygoing personality. Her speeches always end with "Desu" as well, just like Milky. She was awakened when Taitou was under the influence of Diana's dark magic. She was appears on Jewelpet Twinkle on Jewel Star Grand Prix a chase game against between Akari and Marianne. She appears on Jewelpet Sunshine and lives on farm, she become friends with Angela and Labra. Her birthday is on January 17 and her name is based on the mineral Fluorite.

Kotaro/Rotaro: A talking sheep? Strange...

Flora: Actually, I'm a Jewelpet and my name is Flora.

Kotaro/Rotaro: Hi. I'm Rotaro!

Flora: Nice to meet you!

Kotaro/Rotaro: Nice to meet you, too!

Everyone: (laughs)

_Chapter Ends... _


	13. Chapter 13: Syrus Truesdale

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 13: Syrus Truesdale

Today is September 12, Friday.

_In Syrus's Room... _

Syrus Truesdale, known in Japan as Sho Marufuji (丸藤翔, Marufuji Shō), is a former Slifer Red, then Ra Yellow, and now Obelisk Blue (briefly in season 3, but permanently in season 4) student as well as Jaden's best friend. A decent Duelist, although hindered by a great deal of self-doubt, though this mainly stems from his brother Zane's treatment of him, Syrus' journey towards strengthening himself provides sharp contrast to the protagonist Jaden's active determination. Syrus' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of the standard Duel Academy uniform with alternating colors over the course of the series. The designs for all three uniforms worn by Syrus are identical in basic makeup. With his red uniform, a yellow shirt is worn underneath the jacket, whereas with his yellow uniform, this is reversed. With his blue uniform, the shirt is black, and the collar has buttons not present in his other incarnations - similar to Chazz's uniform before he attended North Academy. The blue uniform also has fins in the back similar to his brother's outfit also not on his other uniforms. His blue hair (of a lighter tint than his brother's) is sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lensed glasses. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. He has also been shown wearing the Academy jersey when necessary. In episode 8, during a flashback sequence when he was young, he wore a yellow collared shirt with blue shorts and black sneakers. At the end of Episode 64, while searching for Jaden he wears an explorer outfit, consisting of a khaki hat, a khaki collared shirt with a blue undershirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and his (at the time) Ra Yellow uniform shoes. Syrus is easily captivated by any woman, real or otherwise, who happens to catch his eye. However, these feelings are superficial as he often moves from one crush to another. His main crush is the Monster Spirit of "Dark Magician Girl". He has also displayed crushes on the cards "Thunder Nyan Nyan", "Maiden in Love" and "Gamble Angel Bunny". In the original version, he ends the majority of his sentences with "suu" (an elision of "desu"). Furthermore, he calls Judai "Aniki," meaning "big brother," while referring to him as "Bro" in the English-language manga. In the English anime, Syrus also refers to Jaden simply as "Jay." In the third season of the original anime, however, Syrus starts to call Jaden by his first name because of Jaden's selfish actions during his Duel against Brron, Mad King of Dark World that led to the deaths of Chazz, Alexis, Hassleberry and Atticus. For these transgressions he begins taking on the self-appointed role as an observer of the season's events. However by the end of the third season his faith in Jaden is restored and he begins to call him "big brother," again. Starting with the third season of the dub, Syrus is able to break the fourth wall. This is shown when he says he's just there for amusement and would never move the plot along, when Jesse and Tyranno are ignoring him when he's tied up, he says "I know I'm not the star but come on, a little respect people" and that he carried Jaden's water for three episodes. He's even admitted that he doesn't move the plot along, and complains that nobody listens to him. Another instance is when they start discussing where Wheeler originally was worked on; Syrus says "Man, that was a weird episode!" When he ran away from Jaden in the third season, he claimed that the Syrus spin-off show had begun. During the episode he spoke as if each of his actions were the next episode in the spin-off. He's in Science, Social Studies, Reading Class, and Computer Class.

Syrus: (yawns) Huh?!

[RING]

Syrus: The phone's ringing?! (picks up) Hello?

Jaden: Hey, Syrus!

Syrus: Wha?! Jaden?!

Jaden Yuki, known as Judai Yuki in the Japanese version, is a headstrong, fun-loving, and talented Duelist, who is the main protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and the reincarnation of The Supreme King. Jaden's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Jaden's usual outfit consists of the standard Slifer Red uniform, unbuttoned, and a black shirt underneath. In season four, the normal Slifer Red uniform pants were replaced by jeans. A Deck box is strapped above his waistline, largely hidden beneath the lower rim of his jacket. In the first episode he is seen wearing a high school uniform similar to the one worn by Yugi Muto, though colored black instead of blue. His brown eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left arm. In the fourth season, Jaden is seen with his new look, but he is still easy to identify from the past seasons. He comes back with longer hair, a longer, darker Slifer Red jacket, darker pants and, since he fused his soul with Yubel in the third season, occasionally manifesting its power to protect himself in the form of his eyes glowing the same bichromatic scheme Yubel's did. His eyes have also been slightly redesigned. His Duel Disk now fully customized, has red outlines on it, though otherwise it looks the same (although the difference is very noticeable). In the Japanese version, Jaden rarely uses honorifics, and his speech pattern could be considered rude as a result, similar to Joey Wheeler's. In the dub, Jaden has several catchphrases associated with him. He begins almost every Duel with the phrase "Get your game on!" and often says some variation of "I'll throw down a face-down" when Setting cards. He also occasionally uses the phrase "Here goes something" when drawing in a desperate situation. Jaden tends to speak in stereotypical '90s slang, calling people "bro" and advising opponents to "chill." He is also noted for saying "A Duel's not over till the last card is played!" which is likely Jaden's way of expressing his belief in the Heart of the Cards. In the Japanese version, Judai sometimes says "Is that so?" when he is about to turn the tables and win the Duel. In both the English and Japanese versions, Jaden will wink and point two fingers at a defeated opponent. In the dub, whenever Jaden wins a Duel, he says "That's game;" in the Japanese version Judai says "Gotcha! Tanoshii dyueru dattaze" ("Gotcha! That was a fun Duel"), or simply "Gotcha!." Jaden loves Dueling and believes that all problems can ultimately be solved through it. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take much encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he does sometimes doubt himself. He always shows respect towards his opponents, with a few exceptions, even complimenting them during a Duel. Jaden shows little interest in areas outside of Dueling, which extends to his classes. When he chooses to attend them, he generally falls asleep. Despite his low grades, he is still regarded as one of Duel Academy's best Duelists. However, this attitude eventually shows itself as one of his greatest flaws, and causes him to be targeted by Mr. Stein. He shows a lack of knowledge in areas outside of Dueling, even showing in one instance that is unaware of what the term "fiancee" means, and forgetting that the holographic water will not drown him in another. He also seems ignorant of the dislike that other individuals have for him, as despite the obvious tension between the two, he considers himself to be good friends with Chazz Princeton. His carefree attitude and lack of thought get him into trouble occasionally, such as when he handed the Satellite Keys to Sartorius and still expected the latter to Duel him before using them. He occasionally shows signs of intellect, such as determining that Titan's Shadow Game was a fake. One of Jaden's common traits is that he tends to make jokes or puns, even in some situations where it is not appropriate. Most of the jokes he makes are Duel-related but on a few occasions he does make jokes at someone's expense. For example, he called Crowler "Cyclops" when the latter got struck in the eye with a tennis ball. Jaden has a close bond with his cards, to the point where he has no problem with an opponent insulting him, but is angered when they insult his cards. Jaden is also fiercely loyal to his friends, which often results in his risking his life to save them. This is ultimately exploited by Yubel and Brron, who drive him to the brink of despair via the elimination of his loved ones, which weakens him enough to be possessed by the spirit of his past life. After being freed from the influence of The Supreme King, Jaden shows many signs of depression, and constantly asks himself where he went wrong, and is horrified by what he's done while ruling the alternate dimension. Even after the sacrifice of Aster Phoenix, Jaden is still unable to regain his resolve. When confronted by Guardian Baou, Jaden even resigns himself to be killed at the same spot his friends were sacrificed. His resolve is stirred by the arrival of Bastion Misawa, who reveals that Yubel is responsible for everything that's transpired. Wanting revenge, Jaden defeats Baou and moves on, witnessing what he believed to be the death of Zane Truesdale, which stirs him to continue. After his ordeal in season three, Jaden develops a much more cynical outlook on life and is far more brooding and serious. He finds himself unable to enjoy Dueling and attempts to end his Duels as quickly as possible. He even ceases to use his catchphrases. Despite still caring deeply for his friends, he is much more distant towards them, not wanting them to be hurt by the danger his presence tends to attract. He begins to recover his love of Dueling during the Pair Duel tournament and fully recovers it during his Duel against Yugi. This is proven in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Even when Jaden was still fused with Yubel and The Supreme King, he showed the same personality when he was in the first three seasons, showing that he in fact loves Dueling again. Jaden has an incredible luck of the draw, as demonstrated when he went on a 10-day streak of drawing the Golden Eggwich correctly. He has also demonstrated this when he correctly picked a Joker from a pair of playing cards and picked a salmon-flavored sushi from among apricot, dried-fish, and salmon-flavored sushi (which were virtually indistinguishable from an outside perspective).[9] Jaden demonstrated incredible athletic abilities, seen when he jumped into the air at a great height to hit a tennis ball served by Mindy. After he fused Yubel's soul with his own, his athletic ability has shown to have increased. He was seen jumping on platforms while trying to escape from an exploding KaibaCorp building, as well as jumping from building to building when he was attacked by Paradox. Jaden has had an ability called the The Gentle Darkness inside his soul, which gives him the power to see and hear Duel Monster spirits and control them. This is the main power that is used by the Supreme King. In the fourth season, Jaden can use it to materialize Duel Monsters and their powers. After the events in the Dimension World arc, Jaden now has the power of Yubel inside him. When he materializes his Duel Monsters, he can make them even stronger. Yubel's power allows him to sense people's thoughts and emotions, see visions of the future, and protects him from other supernatural powers, like hypnosis. He's in the Gymnastics Team, Kung-fu Class, and Tennis Team.

Jaden: Sorry I wake ya, bro!

Syrus: That's okay. Why are you calling me early in the morning?!

Jaden: Because... I feel like it!

Syrus: (growls) Anyway, meet me at lunch today.

Jaden: Okay! Bye... (hungs up)

Syrus: (sighs) Jaden...

_Outside... _

Fluttershy: Oh, my. Hope I'm not late. Huh? Look out.

Syrus: Huh?! Wah...

Fluttershy: Wah...

Together: Oof!

Fluttershy: (gasps) I'm so sorry. It's my fault.

Syrus: No, no. It's fine.

Fluttershy: Are you okay?

Syrus: Yeah... Don't worry.

Fluttershy: (relieved) That's good. I was so worried.

Syrus: (thinking) She's... beautiful. (talking) Um... Anyway, I'm Syrus! What's your name?

Fluttershy: Fluttershy. Nice to meet you...

Syrus: Nice to meet you, too!

Fluttershy: (chuckles slightly) You're funny.

Syrus: Really?

Fluttershy: Yeah...

Syrus: Oh! I need to go! I'll see you later! Bye!

Fluttershy: Bye...

_In Computer Lab... _

Syrus: Madoka!

Madoka: Hey, Syrus! Good thing you're here!

Syrus: I know! (sighs) (sits down) (thinking) Fluttershy... She's so pretty... I can't stop thinking about her.

Itoko Osakabe: Okay, class! Let's start the lesson on your computer!

Osakabe Itoko is a teacher in school rumble, and she is also Harima Kenji's cousin. After Harima leaves home, she takes him in and allows him to live in her house. She often gets involved in Harima's love-life and can predict everything Harima does, to which she sets traps for him. She is often seen with Sasakura Youko. All of the perverted boys in 2-C consider her to be the hottest teacher in school.

Everyone: Okay!

Itoko Osakabe: Today, we'll be doing a program on creating drawings! Now, I'll you have to do is draw anything you want! As long as it is appropriate! Okay?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Itoko Osakabe: Began!

Syrus: (thinking) What should I draw? Hm... Huh?

Fluttershy: (flashback) Syrus...

Syrus: Huh? I'll draw Fluttershy... Let's see... (thinking) Her hair is light pink and straight. She has a white shirt and a green skirt with three butterfly and pink frills at the bottom. Her shoes, eyes, and other things! And... there!

Itoko Osakabe: Wow, Syrus! You drew a person! Very creative!

Syrus: (chuckles) Thank you!

Itoko Osakabe: You're welcome!

Madoka: Is that Fluttershy?

Syrus: Yeah... Why did you ask?

Madoka: Because I'm curious!

Syrus: Oh, okay. (sighs)

[RING]

Syrus: (stands up) (leaves) Huh?!

Jaden: Hey, Syrus!

Syrus: Jaden?!

Jaden: That's right!

Syrus: (sighs) It's not lunch yet!

Jaden: I know! I'm going to Tennis! Bye!

Syrus: Bye! Geez... Oof! Fluttershy... Are you okay?!

Fluttershy: I'm fine...

Syrus: Whew!

Fluttershy: (chuckles slightly) I'm going to the Animal Committee.

Syrus: Okay!

Fluttershy: (flies)

Syrus: (sighs) I have to get to Science! (runs)

_In Lunch... _

Syrus: (eats)

Jaden: Syrus!

Syrus: Hey, Jaden.

Jaden: We're still going to have our duel tomorrow, right?!

Syrus: (eats sandwich) Yeah! Of course! Where are we doing it?!

Jaden: At my room!

Syrus: Okay! Get ready to be defeated!

Jaden: I'll never be defeated!

Fluttershy: (shooks head)

Rarity: Now, you know, I want to show you this! (shows tickets)

Kotaro/Rotaro: What is it?!

Rarity: It's tickets to see the Bratz Girls Fashion Show!

Everyone: Fashion Show?!

Rarity: Yes! I have all the magazines!

Rainbow: Geez, Rarity! That's too much!

AppleJack: Yeah!

Rarity: But, it's gonna start next Saturday night! Which means, I must prove to them that I have the potential! I'll have plenty of time!

AppleJack: (sighs) Rarity...

_After School... _

Syrus: (sighs)

Milky: Something wrong~desu?

Syrus: Huh? Who says that?!

Milky: Me~desu!

Syrus: (screams)

Milky: Sorry~desu!

Milky is One of the original Jewelpets of the first season, she's a pastel blue and pink Chihuahua who symbolizes sympathy and wears a light green bow and a white frilly cap. Debuting in Episode 13, Milky is the scaredy-cat of all the Jewelpets, and can be somewhat cowardly at times. She speaks with a Tohoku dialect and her speech always end with "desu". She's also one of the owners of the "Strawberry Cafe" in both Jewel Land and on Earth along with Peridot and Luna. She along with Luna appeared also in the End Segments of Jewelpet Twinkle and also one of the three assistant Jewelpets of Halite. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she is in 3rd Grade Rose Section. Her birthday is on April 8 and her name is based on the jewel Milky Quartz.

Syrus: That's okay. Who are you?!

Milky: I'm Milky! What's your name~desu?!

Syrus: Syrus Truesdale.

Milky: Cool name~desu!

Syrus: Yeah... Why are you here?

Milky: To help you~desu!

Syrus: Okay...

_In the Fail Section... _

Fluttershy: (sighs) I hope my animal friends are alright.

Milky: That's Fluttershy?

Syrus: Yup.

Milky: Go up to her~desu.

Syrus: I can't do that.

Milky: Sure you can~desu. I'll be behind you~desu.

Syrus: Okay... (walks) Fluttershy...

Fluttershy: Huh? Yes, Syrus? Do you need something?

Syrus: Y-Yes. Is it okay if we could... hangout?

Fluttershy: Hangout?

Syrus: Yes. If you want to...

Fluttershy: Of course.

Syrus: Really?

Fluttershy: Yeah... What should we do it?

Syrus: Um... tomorrow, after I'm done dueling with Jaden. Okay?

Fluttershy: Okay... Tomorrow.

Syrus: Yeah... (leaves)

Fluttershy: (chuckles slightly)


	14. Chapter 14: Eddy

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 14: Eddy

Today is September 13, Saturday.

_In Eddy's Room... _

Eddy is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although they were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering Rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. Eddy has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns." To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. He is a lot stronger than he seems, is very cunning, clever, and difficult to defeat in battle. He can shoot $ energy blasts from his brain as well. This feat was performed in "Robbin Ed." However, in the movie, the reason of his behavior it's explained: It turns out that all his selfish and mean traits were all a mask, only acting like his brother just to earn his brother's respect and be friends with everyone; which had the opposite effect and nearly lost his dear best friends because of his behavior. His true self is a sad, misunderstood and self-hating kid who yearned love and respect and was abused and mistreated his entire life. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show," Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. Eddy can also be described as the trio's fastest thinker, as his brain can concoct nearly any scam in a matter of 2 seconds or so (often signaled with the sound-effect of a register cashier or a penny dropping), regardless the complexity or the given situation. Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's, except having a lighter complexion around his eyes and on his eyelids. He has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. He's in Student Council for Treasure, Technology Class, and the Penny-pincher Club.

Eddy: (calls) Ed! Double Dee!

Ed and Edd: (screams)

Ed: Hey, Eddy! I'm taking a gravy bath!

Ed is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is always seen wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed looks like he acts. His appearance matches his personality, but in some episodes, Ed is portrayed to have clever ideas. Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone he encounters. He's the kind of person who sees everybody he meets as a potential friend. Ed is also very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate for Eddy to help him with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy despite being the workhorse for almost all of Eddy's scams. However, he is often the subject of abuse by his younger sister Sarah. He always fears Sarah when she gets him in the palm of her hand. Even though she torments him a lot, he still loves Sarah dearly and does his best to protect her and make her feel happy. Ed is a loyal fan of low-budget horror movies and comic books, but often misinterprets them as reality. He is an animal lover as well, with chickens being his favorite animals; a running gag throughout the series. Ed also enjoys food, including buttered toast and gravy, as the unused bathtub in his bedroom is filled with the latter. Other foods that Ed likes are pudding skins and Chunky Puffs. Some examples of what Ed doesn't like are vegetables and soap, meaning he does not lead a basic healthy life, much to the chagrin of the more hygienic Edd. Even so, he doesn't seem to suffer physically under his low maintenance life style. Even though Ed is a very childlike and loving character; who will easily hug, kiss or playfully interact with other characters, the Kanker sisters are a rare exception for him. The equally loving May Kanker is often left standing. Through and through, Ed is a loyal friend who sticks by his friends as much as he possibly can, no matter what. Ed does not seem to have a noteworthy relationship with any member of his family, as his father usually seems uninterested and his mother often chooses Sarah's side over his. Even though Ed's parents have never been fully seen on screen, Ed's remarks and Sarah's threats give a decent impression as to what their household is like. It is also made it clear that Sarah is spoiled and Ed often gets the blame for any problem that occurs in or around the house. Nevertheless, Ed cares surprisingly a lot about Sarah. He's in Wrestling.

Edd: Eddy, please stop calling me like that. I'm studying for my Science Test.

Edd, mostly referred to by his nickname "Double D," is one of the three main protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is the physically weakest but most intelligent member of the Eds. Edd wears a red T-shirt (orange on occasion for websites, games, artwork and the movie), purple shorts, long red socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side. At nighttime, Edd wears a yellow onesie and his ever-present hat. Edd has three black hairs that stick out of his hat in a similar style to Eddy's, but facing downwards instead of upwards. His two most notable physical features are his big chin (said to be similar to Kevin's), and the gap between his teeth. In the first season, his skin was light yellow, but it progressively became more desert sand-beige. His eye color was shown to be blue-green on the front cover of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. His tongue is a mint/sea green color. In the later seasons, Edd wears a yellow tie over his shirt when attending school. When going outside, he wears a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings. When it is snowing, he wears an orange snow jacket, light green scarf, earmuffs, and purple snow pants with a white stripe on both sides. Edd is a rather scrupulous, but kind and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community. With his love and desire for order, he occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Edd is something of a "goody-two-shoes," wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others. Edd is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabeled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. What Edd lacks in physical strength is substituted by his intelligence, in a total reversal of the dim-witted yet physically stronger Ed. Exceptionally precocious, Edd is a promising young inventor with an interest in science. Although clever and perceptive, his foresights are often denied by an insidious Eddy. It is then that he displays his characteristic neuroticism and sarcasm, to the chagrin of his friends. Edd has also proven on many occasions to be quite brave. In "The Day the Ed Stood Still," he volunteered to potentially sacrifice himself to make up for his creation of Monster Ed. In the movie, he is among the first to stand up to Eddy's brother while he was torturing Eddy. In earlier episodes, he was a little more laid back and a lot more soft-spoken, he was also much more subservient to the whims of Eddy. However, as time wore on and his character expanded, he not only became more understanding and disciplined, but also more sarcastic and insubordinate to Eddy. He also began to talk a lot more than he used to. His quirks were also played up a lot more as well, such as his intelligence, his perfectionism, and his obsessions with order and cleanliness. He also gets upset when people are better than him in something he excels at, as seen in "Ed in a Halfshell," "Too Smart for His Own Ed," and "In Like Ed." At first sight, it looks like Edd has a very distant relationship with his parents as sticky notes are the only means of communication in his home. Yet in "Momma's Little Ed," Edd claims that his parents always massage his feet with oil before going to bed, among other nice things mentioned in other episodes. Even so, Edd's parents are the only parents in the series shown to communicate with their child on a daily basis, since adults usually never make an appearance or speak in the show. Even though his parents are hardly ever home, Edd is very loyal to them. It has been stated on more than one occasion that Edd is an only child, and the only one of the Eds to be one.

Eddy: Anyway, I have a perfect scam!

Edd: Really? You know what happened to all the scams you did previously?!

Eddy: I know! They failed/backfired! But, this time will be successful!

Ed: Yeah!

Edd: Okay... What is it?!

Eddy: Well, we should build a roller coaster!

Edd: We already did that!

Eddy: With help of Phineas and Ferb!

Ed: Hooray!

Edd: Those two?!

Eddy: Yup!

Edd: Okay...

Eddy: And you two are coming with me!

Edd: But, I have to study!

Eddy: Don't care! Come on!

Ed: Yeah!

Edd: (sighs) Alright. I'm coming...

Ed: Hooray!

Eddy: Okay! Let's do this!

_In the Star Square... _

Phineas: Okay! Bring in the nails!

Phineas Flynn is one of the protagonists of the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. Voiced by Vincent Martella and created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the rest of the series' main characters in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster." Phineas, along with his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, star in each A-Plot of every episode. The series concerns Phineas's attempts to avoid boredom by finding something new to do for each day of his summer vacation. His sister's name is Candace Flynn,[2] who tries to reveal their outrageous creations, but to no avail. He does this with his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb,[3] and often with many other neighborhood children. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters,[4] haunted houses,[5] roller rinks,[6] and a backyard beach[4] etc. which Phineas designs and Ferb builds.[4] Phineas comes from a blended family. The creators chose this arrangement because they considered it underused in children's programming as well as from creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's past experiences in one.[7] As a character, Phineas has received positive critical response, with one reviewer describing him and his brother as a "comical pairing."[8] Phineas appears in Phineas and Ferb merchandise, including plush toys,[9] t-shirts,[10] and a video game.[11] Phineas is portrayed as a selfless, intelligent, innocent, and creative child.[2] As a means to defeat boredom, he and his brother devise outrageous activities throughout their summer vacation,[2] often participating in activities – toy design (in "Toy to the World");[12] piracy (in "The Ballad of Badbeard");[13] engineering (in "It's About Time!");[14] restaurant management (in "Chez Platypus");[15] usually inaccessible to children. Phineas lives in the fictional town of Danville (part of the Tri-State Area), in a large, suburban neighborhood;[16] he comes up with most of his ideas while sitting with Ferb in his backyard.[17] Phineas and Ferb makes liberal use of running gags,[30] and Phineas has several recurrent lines that are featured in most episodes. When he comes up with an idea of what adventure he and his brother are going to have that day, he says "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" During the course of an adventure, Phineas is generally asked by a disbelieving adult if he is not "a little young to be..." part of whatever occupation he is currently carrying out.[2] For example, while constructing a shrine to his sister on the face of Mount Rushmore, a park ranger asks him "Aren't you boys a little young to be restoring a national monument?"[31] Phineas generally answers "Yes, yes I am," though on a few occasions has responded "No"[32] or "Well, I don't think so."[12] In every episode, Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry, disappears to carry out his job as a secret agent. The kids almost always notice this, asking "Hey, where's Perry?" Then, when Perry comes home, they say, "Oh, there you are, Perry!" Discussing Perry, creator Povenmire cited the example of his own pet cat, Sprocket, which he claimed led a "secret life" with his neighbors in order to get extra food.[21] Phineas is portrayed as being an intelligent, fun-loving, extremely naïve, and a kind, confident child.[2] The Disney Channel promos for Phineas and Ferb describe him as someone who "thinks big", refusing to let any day be ordinary.[33] Povenmire also characterizes him as confident, someone so secure in his abilities that others assume he is a prodigy. Povenmire and Marsh wanted the series to reflect their own childhood memories of going out during the summer and have fun, digging trenches and building tunnels, forts, and tree houses.[2] The creators wanted Phineas, like Ferb, to be a character who would never "[do] anything with any animosity," or to agitate his sister or outsmart his mother purposely. Instead, the character was supposed to be motivated only by enjoyment and free from mean spiritedness.[2][22] He is generous, kind, and optimistic, and several of his plots involve helping someone out. He tries to please his sister Candace, carving her face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday in one episode[31] and helping her retrieve a tape detailing his summer adventures even though she intended on using the footage as evidence to "bust" him and Ferb.[34] Another episode has him throwing an extravaganza for his mother's birthday,[35] and yet another has him (along with Ferb and Candace) recreating their parent's most romantic moment for their wedding anniversary.[36] He has also been shown helping his grandparents, reenacting his Grandfather Reginald's daredevil stunt from his youth[37] and setting up a roller derby for a rematch race with his Grandmother Betty Jo's old rival.[6] In the episodes "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" and "Hail Doofania!", Phineas goes to great lengths to help his friend Isabella.[5][38] Other episodes, like "Unfair Science Fair," "Oil on Candace," "The Bully Code," and "Voyage To The Bottom of Buford," further explore Phineas's generosity toward all of his friends.[39][40] He even has plans at the beginning of "The Bully Code" for a jellybean currency system for emerging nations. On other occasions, though, Phineas's adventures have upset others, intentionally or otherwise. Most notably Candace is constantly frustrated in her efforts to "bust" her brothers throughout the series,[22] and in rare cases Phineas has deliberately caused misfortune to others. For example in the episode "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face," Phineas intentionally gives all the kids at camp a fright when he tricks them into thinking Bigfoot is attacking, though this is mostly getting into the spirit of spooky story telling.[41] Nonetheless, Povenmire and Marsh intended for Phineas and Ferb to be motivated only by fun.[2] In one episode, "Thaddeus and Thor", Phineas says that fun is his only goal in his daily schemes – though Ferb adds that they also do it "for the ladies."[42] Phineas also says that he wants his adventures to give him something interesting to say when he gets back to school,[4] a setting the creators have confirmed they will never put him in.[43] Phineas is also very modest. He tends to put Ferb's name on inventions. This may be because Ferb does most of the building. However, he never seems angry or resentful of giving his brother the credit. Phineas appears to be addicted to inventing. In "Bully Bromance Break Up" he goes into withdrawal when the other kids insist on climbing a mountain without using any crazy gadgets. He's in Science and Technology.

Ferb Fletcher is a character on the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. The character, voiced by British actor Thomas Sangster, was created by Phineas and Ferb co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and first appeared in the show's pilot episode, "Rollercoaster." Ferb and his stepbrother Phineas Flynn spend their days during summer vacation from school striving to have fun. They are featured in the majority of episodes as the A-Plot constructing large scale inventions or taking part in other outlandish activities. Ferb, an engineering genius, allows Phineas to do most of the talking for the pair and is "more of a man of action."[1] When Ferb does speak, it is almost always a single sentence. In a conversation in the future time of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", it is revealed that he was at Camp David (intimating that he might be the current President of the United States, although his British background would probably rule that out). Ferb was named after a set-builder named Frank, whose wife nicknamed him "Ferb". Frank, a friend of both Povenmire and Marsh, owns several tools and was considered a fitting choice for Ferb's namesake. In "Vanessassary Roughness" Ferb explains that his name is short for something, but he didn't get to say it and it remains unknown. He cares for Vanessa and saves her in the same episode when she gets tangled up and a lawn mower almost gets her, but he is able to save her with a giant tool. The tool appears to be an exaggerated version of a Swiss Army Knife. In "Summer Belongs To You" Vanessa asks Candace what Ferb is short for; Candace realizes she doesn't know herself what it is short for. Ferb's design is based around a rectangle and also shaped like an "F" and is inspired by the style of late animator Tex Avery. As a character, Ferb has been critically well received and appears in several pieces of Phineas and Ferb merchandise, including toys, t-shirts, and a video game. Ferb comes from a blended family, a premise the creators considered underused in children's programming and which reflected Marsh's own upbringing.[2] Ferb's birth mother is never revealed,[3] but the series shows that both Ferb and his father Lawrence hail from the United Kingdom.[4] Lawrence married Ferb's stepmother Linda after meeting her at a 1990s concert by the (fictitious) band Love Händel.[5] Marsh considers explaining the family background "not important to the kids' lives. They are a great blended family and that's all we need to know." Ferb and his family live in the fictional town of Danville, in a large, suburban neighborhood.[6] Throughout their summer vacation, Ferb and Phineas conceive outrageous schemes to defeat boredom while sitting lazily beneath a tree in their backyard.[7][8] Phineas mainly conceives each project while Ferb spearheads its construction.[4] Their activities are usually beyond the capability of a typical child and have included toy design (in "Toy to the World");[9] treasure-hunting (in "The Ballad of Badbeard");[10] engineering (in "It's About Time!");[11] and restaurant management (in "Chez Platypus").[12] Ferb's stepsister, Candace, is always trying to get the two in trouble with their mother for their schemes, but is never able to.[4] Ferb hardly ever speaks but he is shown to talk at random times with a British accent. Ferb had a long speech in the episode " The Lizard Whisperer". Ferb was devised as a character devoid of ill will. Marsh explained, "It was important to us that [Phineas and Ferb] never did anything with any animosity. They never tried to get their sister in trouble or outsmart their mother and get away with it."[20] Instead, he and his brother create things for the sheer enjoyment of it[20] or to help out others ("and for the ladies"); for example, Ferb and Phineas carve Candace's face into Mount Rushmore for her birthday,[21] set up a roller derby for a rematch race with his Grandmother Betty Jo's old rival,[22] create a haunted house for their friend Isabella to cure her hiccups and make a super-computer to find out what to do for their mom after being so kind to them.[23] Povenmire and Marsh intended for Ferb's drive to create be stem primarily from a desire to have fun,[8] and in one episode, "Thaddeus and Thor", Phineas openly confirms this as his and his brother's only goal in their daily schemes – though Ferb adds that they also do it "for the ladies."[24] In the original pitch to overseas The Walt Disney Company executives, Povenmire and Marsh constructed storyboards and recorded them with dialogue and sound-effects. As a prototype, Ferb did not speak at all.[7] However, after considering comedy's "big duos" including Wallace and Gromit and Jay and Silent Bob, the creators chose to have Ferb speak at least once in most episodes (but in "Summer Belongs To You" he spoke nine times and in "The Lizard Whisperer" gives an entire short speech that lasts about 45 seconds), but to have him remain silent and allow Phineas to speak for him the majority of the time.[2] Although Ferb's taciturnity is generally not commented on in the series, Phineas mentions it while he and his brother were in England on the episode "A Hard Day's Knight": "I'll be the top half since I tend to do more of the talking and you will be on the bottom part because of your long spindely legs".[25] Despite being quiet, Ferb is a polyglot, being able to speak in human, animal, and alien tongues. Ferb also seems to possess good insight, which is probably the main character trait, other than his silence, distinguishing his character from Phineas. Jean Yoo, an official press member for Disney Channel, notes that when Ferb does speak, "it always shows a greater understanding of the situation than his countenance would indicate."[4] Ferb also seems to prefer singing to talking.[citation needed] He usually says one sentence per episode,[4] such as "Platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs,"[1] "Well, he [Buford] was all up in my face,"[26] or "Candace, we [Phineas and Ferb] are just kids." He also has a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.[27]

Eddy: Phineas! Is the roller coaster done?!

Phineas: Yup!

Eddy: Alright! Now, step right up, ladies and gents! This roller coaster is open! It'll blown your mind!

Ed: Yeah!

Eddy: Huh?! Where are the costumers?!

Edd: No clue!

Eddy: Also, it'll only cost you 25 cents!

Ed: Yeah!

Eddy: Not working! Come on! What's wrong?!

Kohaku: Hm... I think I know!

Eddy: Huh?!

Edd: Who says that?!

Kohaku: Me!

Kohaku (コハク Kohaku?) is a male Shiba Inu Jewelpet who debuted in the first series. He is the Jewelpet Partner of Aojisho, one of the three members of the Phantom Herb Thieves and represents. He represents Economic Fortune Improvement. Kohaku is a male Shiba Inu Jewelpet who is colored Cream Yellow with white paws. His eyebrows were big and usually colored brown unlike his fur. He usually wears a scarf with a gold jewel flower in it.

Eddy: A talking dog?!

Kohaku: Yeah! I'm Kohaku! I could help you!

Eddy: How?!

Kohaku: Like this! (summons dollar)

Eddy: Woah! One billion bucks, baby! Woo! Woo!

Edd: That's impossible!

Eddy: I can buy whatever I want! I'm rich! Filthy, stinking, rich!

Ed: Yeah!

Eddy: Let's hit Sugarcube Corner!

Ed and Edd: Okay!

Kohaku: Wait for me!

_With Fluttershy... _

Syrus: Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Syrus.

Syrus: Sorry, I was with Jaden!

Fluttershy: That's okay. We should go to the Fairy Cafe.

Syrus: Okay!

Fluttershy: (chuckles)

Syrus: (laughs)

Rarity: Huh? Fluttershy? She's with Syrus? I must take this picture! (takes out phone) (takes picture) Perfect! (chuckles)


	15. Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor)

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 15: Tomoyo Daidouji (Madison Taylor)

Today is September 14, Sunday.

_In Tomoyo's Room... _

Tomoyo Daidouji (大道寺 知世 Daidōji Tomoyo?) is a fictional, major supporting character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is the best friend of the series' protagonist, Sakura Kinomoto, and her second cousin on their mothers' side. The daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo lives a life of wealth and is watched over by a team of female bodyguards. She has access to a variety of prototype technological gadgets from her mother's company, and supplies Sakura and Cerberus with different communication devices throughout the series. She is depicted as being mature, kindhearted, intelligent, and regularly speaking using more formal verb conjugations and expressions than normally seen in elementary students. She is a talented singer, and is shown performing in various school events. In the anime, her musical ability causes her to be targeted by both the Voice and Song cards. When she learns of Sakura's new role as a Cardcaptor, she insists that Sakura must wear "special outfits" and begins providing Sakura with the various costumes she wears during her captures as well as accompanying her on missions to record the events with her video camera. In the manga, some scenes give the appearance that Tomoyo has a crush on Sakura's brother Toya; however, according to an interview in the Cardcaptor Sakura Memorial Book, this was an error caused by one of the finishing artists not being aware that CLAMP intended for Tomoyo to have feelings for Sakura. In future volumes, this is corrected by having a scene note that Tomoyo blushed around Toya because he reminded her of Sakura.[2] While Tomoyo is in love with Sakura, she notes that she is happy to be able to be with Sakura and does not require Sakura to love her back. Instead, she encourages Sakura's love of Yukito, and later becomes Syaoran Li's confidante and ally when he falls in love with Sakura. In the English adaptation Cardcaptors, Tomoyo's name is changed to Madison Taylor. The familiar relationship with Sakura is removed and all dialog suggesting that she has romantic feelings for Sakura are edited to be purely platonic in nature.[3] In the anime adaptation, the character is voiced by Junko Iwao. In Cardcaptors, she is voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. In the English dub of Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff. Tomoyo is an elegant and delicate-looking young girl with porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, which is very similar to that of Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. It was later revealed that Tomoyo's own mother, Sonomi Daidouji, had made her grow her hair like that so she would look like Nadeshiko. She also has purple eyes, making her and Sakura the only two people to have an eye colour other than brown or gray from her other classmates (excluding Eriol). Tomoyo is the best friend of the series heroine, Sakura Kinomoto. When she discovers that Sakura has become the Cardcaptor, she becomes Sakura's primary assistant by designing "battle costumes" (similar to another CLAMP character, Hokuto Sumeragi, who designs extravagant outfits for herself and her twin Subaru) and filming all of her magical (and non-magical) endeavours. (The videotaping, however, seems to be more to Tomoyo's personal benefit and enjoyment than it is to Sakura's.) Tomoyo faithfully keeps Sakura's new identity secret and often covers for her in times of need. In the early releases of the manga, one of the artists was not aware that Tomoyo had feelings for Sakura. As a result, some scenes in the beginning chapters show Tomoyo with a slight crush on Sakura's brother Toya. Clamp soon clarified the story with each other, however, and Tomoyo is subsequently seen showing more attention towards Sakura. Tomoyo is the daughter of the president of Daidouji Toy Company, Sonomi Daidouji. Sonomi is the cousin of Sakura's mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto, which makes Sakura, Toya and Tomoyo second cousins. Tomoyo's father is never shown in the series and is only alluded to once, but it is apparent that he does not live in the Daidouji household. Her western-style house in Tomoeda is quite grand, with several maids serving the household. She is sometimes attended by the Daidouji family's team of female bodyguards, and has access to prototype technology from her mother's company (including the cell phones she supplies to Sakura and her circle). Tomoyo is very mature for her age. One of her major character traits is her selflessness towards Sakura. Tomoyo is cute, kind, caring, sweet, highly intelligent, beautiful, meticulous, annoyingly perfectionist and very melodic (she has a lovely singing voice and often has solos in choir recitals). She enjoys making costumes for Sakura to wear and filming her all the time. She also sings in a club at school. Tomoyo can be slightly over the top at times (only where Sakura is concerned), but otherwise she is practically perfect in every way. She always speaks using formal verb conjugations and expressions, giving her a unique air of refinement amongst the cast. When needed, Tomoyo can exhibit considerable cunning and resourcefulness, which was most prominently displayed in the final movie (much of which revolved around a complicated scheme she had devised to give Sakura as many opportunities as possible to confess her feelings to Syaoran). Tomoyo aids Sakura's efforts to be in the company of Yukito Tsukishiro on many occasions, and, in the second half of the series, becomes the confidante of Syaoran Li when he finds himself falling in love with Sakura. In Cardcaptors, Tomoyo is renamed Madison Taylor. Elements that might have hinted at a romantic attachment to Sakura are removed from the story. Her 'love' for Sakura is completely platonic. Despite the removal of a lovers relationship, Tomoyo still acts as Sakura's best friend and supporter, and loves giving Sakura new battle costumes, and filming Sakura on all her adventures. The fact Sakura and Tomoyo were second cousins was also erased from the story, mostly due to the network passing over the episode where Sakura and Tomoyo discover the fact they are related. The episode was aired outside America, but their family connection was limited to being merely friends like their mothers were. She's in the Fashion Committee and Choir.

_Outside..._

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: Huh?! Hey, Tomoyo! What's new?!

Tomoyo: Nothing much! But, I need some help with dresses!

Sakura: Oh! Let's go to Rarity's Boutique!

Tomoyo: Okay!

_At the Carousel Boutique... _

Rarity: Hm! Look at this, Opal! Isn't this stylish?!

Opal: (meows)

Rarity: It is! Huh?! Oh, hey, Sakura and Tomoyo!

Together: Hey, Rarity!

Rarity: Do you need anything, darlings~?!

Tomoyo: Well, I need to make some fall dresses for our Fashion Committee project.

Rarity: Of course! We're both in the same classes! I'm already done with these!

Ruby: Pretty...

Tomoyo: It's beautiful, Rarity.

Rarity: I am good, after all!

Tomoyo: It's just I can't think anything.

Rarity: Calm down. We'll think of something.

Sakura: I'll be back soon.

Rarity: Okay! Let's start!

Tomoyo: Hm... Well, Fall has to neutral.

Rarity: Right! I do have some Autumn colors! Let's start!

Tomoyo: Okay!

_Several Minutes Later... _

Tomoyo: It's done!

Rarity: Perfect!

Tomoyo: Should we wear it?!

Rarity: I don't know! I really don't want to mess it up!

Luna: Need help~dana?!

Tomoyo: Huh?!

Luna (ルナ Runa?) is a Netherland Dwarf Rabbit Jewelpet and the partner of Hanako Kabeno in the first series, who symbolizes Charm Improvement. She then appears in Jewelpet Twinkle as one of the two Jewelpet Partners of Halite and as a student of the 3rd Grade Rose Section in Jewelpet Sunshine. Luna's design is similar to Ruby's except to her pink fur color, yellow ears and chest fluff and blue Jewel Eyes. She only wears a Blue Bow above her head and a Jewel Necklace with a Crescent Moon Jewel in it.

Luna: It's a pretty dress~dana!

Tomoyo: Thanks!

Luna: I can draw this~dana. (draws) (summons dress)

Tomoyo: (gasps)

Rarity: It looks gorgeous!

Tomoyo: It is!

Luna: But, it'll disappears at midnight~dana.

Tomoyo: Aw... That's unfair...

Luna: It is~dana!

Tomoyo: Well, thanks for helping me! (leaves with dresses)

Rarity: You're welcome!


	16. Chapter 16: Shu

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 16: Shu

Today is September 15, Monday.

_In Shu's Room... _

Shu (シュウ, Shū) is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Shu is the main protagonist in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game, he is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English game and Marina Inoue in the Japanese version. In the anime, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English and Keiko Nemoto in Japanese. Shu is sixteen years old and ten in the anime. He has a brash and impetuous nature that has often gotten him into trouble. But his courage, strength and dogged determination has saved him from certain death many times. He is also protective and caring of his friends shown when Jiro and Kluke were unconscious after the Land Shark escaped from their trap and chose to wake them up before opening treasure chests and when protecting from Nene and other means. He refuses to give up no matter what the circumstance is, to the extent of having the catchphrase: "I won't give up!". Still, he does know when to run away when it means to protect the people he cares about as shown when Nene tried to crush him and his friends with his mech, and in Blue Dragon Plus when he Marumaro and Zola are trapped he warps them away even when having the chance to defeat Nene. Shu is close friends with Jiro and Kluke. While Jiro is his complete opposite and they occasionally get into arguments they make up rather easily and work great together in Jiro's strategies and in battle. Shu thinks of Kluke as a special person as she is always brave no matter how hard things have gotten. He is also the the closest to Marumaro acting as though they're brothers. Shu never wants to do anything that will hurt his friends even if they are enemies neither if they are defenseless. In romance Shu is rather oblivious to this kind of emotion, which gets him yelled at by Kluke and Sahlia. Shu admits he was never good with girls. Despite this, he has a crush on Kluke and said he had mixed feelings when she chose both his and Jiro's good luck rings they made. He even flat out asked who she liked to which she said to wait until her next birthday. He also has a possible crush on Sahlia. When they first met she was rather cold toward Shu telling him to leave her alone. When Sahlia attempted to fall off a cliff, Shu saved her but got yelled at by her telling her past and now wanting to be dead without her family and giving up on the phrase "don't give up". Shu reconciles by telling her him and his friends past experiences of losing their families to Nene. This gives Shu the strength to regain his shadow, Blue Dragon after he lost this ability to Nene and partially regained it to save his friends and destroy the Eat Yeet that was terrorizing Sahlia's village. Before Shu make their leave Sahlia gives them cookies she made. Marumaro asked if she liked to which Shu knocked him on the head and Sahlia respoded by saying she respects him. As she leaves Shu is teased if he likes her which he angrily replys to "knock it off!". In Blue Dragon Plus Sahlia joined the party inspired by Shu to not give up and Shu blushed saying "whatever". During a point in the game is asked if he likes Kluke or Sahlia more to which Sahlia admits she wants to know. In the anime Shu is more impulsive than in the game he is also some what a pervert when around Bouquet but keeps it to a lesser degree than Marumaro. He has admiration and a dream to become a Knight Master. Shu knows when to give things up shown when he gave up money he received for informant business to orphans. In the game Shu has a round face, a normal complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots. In the anime Shu has a round face, a bronzy complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots. Shu is a Shadow Weilder. His shadow is Blue Dragon. Shu obtains the power of the Blue Dragon by swallowing a Light Sphere which is really a fragment of Nene's soul. Blue Dragon at first uses Magic Sword attacks but later gains other abilities throughout the game such as White Magic even when not put in as a class shown to heal a hurt Marumaro and a sick Kluke. When Nene takes back his soul from the group (except Zola) Shu loses the ability to use Blue Dragon. He later regains his Shadow after being more inspired not to give up and after a fight from what was left of Nene's power gains the Corporeal attack to give Blue Dragon an actual body and temporarily changing the envrionment into a volcanic region. After jumping on Blue Dragon, going up into the sky, and doing three strikes, Blue Dragon imitates by performing two fire infused slashes to the enemy that creates trenches and fires a fireball to create a great explosion. In Blue Dragon Plus and Awakened Shadow, Shu and his friends makes use of other Shadows sealed within prisims for different attacks rather than having their shadow have another class assigned to them. His Corporeal attack is also slightly different in both games. In the first episode of the anime during the Gran Kingdom invasion of Talta Village, Shu wanted to save everyone then suddenly a mysterious power came from Shu that he had no idea that he had. When Blue Dragon first appears he gets out of control. At first Blue Dragon doesn't cooperate with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. For most of the anime, he is quite insulting towards him and constantly criticizes everything Shu does. The Blue Dragon is in fact depicted as having very violent personality, and is extremely cold, not caring about anything or anyone but himself, but as time goes on, he begins to become concerned when Shu is hurt. He's in Wrestling.

Shu: I hate waking up early! It's so unfair!

Jiro: Hey, Shu! C'mon! We'll be late!

Jiro(ジーロ, jiiro) is a character from the Blue Dragon (Video Game) and the Blue Dragon (anime)He was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and drawn by Akira Toriyama. Jiro is one the main characters of the Blue Dragon universe. In the game of Blue Dragon, he is voiced by Steve Staley (English) and Kouki Miyata (Japanese). In the anime, he is voiced Sam Riegal (English) and Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese). In the Blue dragon video game he has short, straight dark-brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a normal complexion and a round face. Jiro wears a white trousers, and a black turtleneck with a green tunic overtop - a belt around the abdomen. In the anime, he has dark-blue eyes, grey-brown longer hair and a pale compexion. Basically, he wears the same outfit as he does in the anime, only the shirt and pant colors are swapped. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, he wears a white T-shirt, green coat-like overtop, and black pants. He has grown larger muscles and keeps his hood over his head most of the time. Jiro's Shadow is the Minotaur, from Greek mythology. Minotaur is (like all Shadows) blue in the game with frail arms and red eyes. In his Corporeal form, his physical appearence strengthens and he's able to summon lighting from the sky to attack enemies. In the anime, Minotaur seems to be more muscular and experiences in physical attacks such as punching. Unlike the game, his complexion is a tone of bluish-green and he has yellow eyes rather red. He is usually categorized as the wise-guy, always cracking jokes at the enemy or throwing in sarcastic comments against his enemies (Cynthia). Though sarcastic, Minotaur is serious when needs to be and usually chides Jiro for using too much energy in battle. In the game, he's categorized as calm and the "smart-guy" of the group. Temperate in nature, he tends to analyze situations before jumping into action like the brash Shu. Though not hinted at much in the first game, he seems to be experienced with technology and (first game only) seems to have an interest in reading/books. He has a crush on Kluke. In the anime, Jiro acts completely different and tends to let emotions get the best of him (until episode 31). He is unusually cold towards Shu and (usually) his other team mates besides Zola. After episode 31, he doesn't seem as cruel towards others, but still lacks trust towards other people. At the start of the anime, he believed power was the only way to prevail over enemies. When he was young his parents died ,so he promised to himself that he will be stronger than he is that time. He's in Language Arts, Kung-fu, and Gymnastics.

Shu: Okay! I'm coming!

Jiro: (sighs)

Shu: I'm here!

Jiro: Finally! Let's get going!

Shu: Okay!

_Outside... _

Tomoyo: These dresses are perfect for the Fashion Committee.

Rarity: Right! They look gorgeous!

Luna: Yeah~dana!

AppleJack: (sighs)

Pinkie: Mm... Tasty!

_In Wrestling... _

Kid: Okay! I'm going to teach you about grabs!

Planet Kinniku, Age: 14 (Choujin Olympics: 15, Ultimate Tag: 16), Height: 176cm/5'9", Weight: 83kg/189lbs., Chojin Power: 930,000. The main character of the story. He is the 59th prince of Planet Muscle (Planet Kinniku) and son the first Kinnikuman, Suguru Muscle and Belinda/Bibinba. Raised during times of peace, he is a spoiled, cowardly, lazy teenager, much like his father was at the beginning of the first series except with more emphasis on cowardice and less on clumsiness. He usually start matches off in a cowardly state, only managing to get a few good moves in due to luck. However, when his friends are in trouble or his opponent is being dishonorable, he manages to reach the state of Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength). When this happens, the Niku-Mark appears on his forehead and his strength, stamina, and technique increase many fold. Because Suguru had his records annulled years ago, Mantaro never knew how great a hero his father really was until he met Alexandria Meat. Mantaro was named after Ultraman Taro (Ultraman + Taro/Kinniku + Mantaro). Mantaro's favorite wrestling move is his father's signature move, the Kinniku Buster (sometimes called the Butt Buster in the English dub, though it actually translates to Muscle Buster) which he won much of his wrestling matches with until he gains his own signature move, Muscle Millennium. Mantaro is rather lecherous and lusts after many girls, but his main love interest is Roxanne. His favorite food is galbi bowl (Beef and Rice), which he often sings about. In the Japanese version of the anime, Mantaro has a habit of adding Muscle (マッスル Massuru?) at the end of certain words and sentences in place of the standard masu (ます?). For example, Itadaki-masu (いただきます?), a common Japanese phrase said before eating, becomes Itadaki-MUSCLE (いただきマッスル Itadaki Massuru?).

Shu: Alright! I'm ready!

Kid: Right! Grabbing your opponent is important! It can let you be saved or be defeated! Give it a shot!

Shu: Right! Got you!

Kid: Ow! That's a good grip!

Shu: (stops) Thanks! I'm pretty strong!

Kid: Hm! Well, you could be a pro wrestler!

Shu: Really?!

Kid: Yeah!

Shu: Okay!

Nephrite: Cool~keropa...

Nephrite is Akira's Jewelpet Partner, a brown and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi who symbolizes teamwork and leading. He wears a blue checked flat cap and a green jewel necklace shaped like a diamond. He first appeared in Episode 16 along with Akira and sometimes seen with his human partner. He is mischievous, funky, likes soul music and dance in a cheerful way. His speech always ends with "Keropa!", meaning "Get up!" in English. He appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle as one of the three Jewelpets that grew in huge sizes due to Sara's Magic. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is in 3rd Grade Rose Section. His birthday is on February 1 and his name is based on the Mineral Nephrite.

Shu: (humming)

Nephrite: Hey~keropa!

Shu: (screams)

Nephrite: Sorry~keropa!

Shu: That's okay...

Nephrite: (laughs)

Shu: (nods head)

Nephrite: Huh~keropa?! I'm starving~keropa!

Shu: Me, too! Let's get some lunch!

Nephrite: Okay~keropa! And could we play basketball~keropa?!

Shu: Sure!


	17. Chapter 17: Conan Edogawa

StarSwirl Academy

Chapter 17: Conan Edogawa

Today is September 16, Tuesday.

_In Conan's Room... _

Conan Edogawa (江戸川 コナン Edogawa Konan?) is the alias used by Shinichi Kudo in his shrunken form. Shinichi took the appearance of his six or seven year old self after being exposed to a prototype poison called APTX 4869, which he had been forced to swallow by two men in black later revealed to be members of the Black Organization.[3] The poison deaged Shinichi's entire body except for his nervous system and therefore he still has the personality, memories, and incredible deductive ability of his teenage self. Conan's goal is to hunt down the Black Organization and have them arrested for their crimes, as well as find an antidote to the APTX 4869. To do so he plans to make the washout detective Kogoro Mouri famous in hopes of attracting cases related to the Black Organization. Conan is often treated as a separate character from Shinichi by fans, and often viewed as the main character of the series while Shinichi is viewed as a recurring character. He has become a popular figure in Japan and even appeared at numerous occasions in different anime series (i.e. mainly cameo appearances) as well as other medias. As Conan, Shinichi tries to behave like a child. He refers to Ran as "Ran-neechan" (nee-chan meaning older sister, a common nickname Japanese children give to teenagers and young adults they look up to), and refers to Shinichi as "Shinichi-niichan" (nii-chan meaning older brother). He also refers to Kogoro as "Oji-san" or "Occhan" (both meaning Uncle), although he also does this as Shinichi. As Shinichi, he refers to Conan as usually "Conan-kun" or the "Kid in the Glasses". Shinichi treats Conan as a separate person completely, thinking for example, "changing back into Conan". Conan remains very close to Ran, who in return is very protective of him. However, because Ran is unaware of his true identity, Conan often finds himself in awkward situations with her, such as when she confessed her feeling for Shinichi to him and when she made him bathe with her at a hot spring. Conan's intelligence remains intact even though he has shrunken into a child. As Shinichi, his deductive ability earned him the monikers "Heisei Holmes" and "Savior of the Japanese police force". Conan maintains an extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases and escape tricky situations. Conan tries to speak in a child-like manner when dealing with adults, but he often gets caught up in the current case and begins speaking like an adult, referring to advanced topics and using reasoning much too complex for a normal child. When this happens, he often tries to pass it off as "something [he] heard on TV" or "taught by uncle Kogoro/professor Agasa/Shinichi-niichan". Likewise, he makes no effort to hide his love for Sherlock Holmes and soccer, so if he called out for talking about either subject in too much detail, he tries to escape suspicion by saying it was something Shinichi told him about. Although as the series has progressed the adults around him have become more used to his "being quite smart for a child", causing him to behave more like himself around them, he still tries to pass as a normal child. The only police officers with whom Conan can speak in a professional manner are the FBI, especially Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, James Black, and Inspector Kansuke Yamato of the Nagano Police, all of whom suspect that there is more to Conan than meets the eye. Conan tends to act more like himself around the Detective Boys, even to the point that they find it odd when he acts like a child around adults. He will often play games like baseball with the Detective Boys, but he is too used to soccer to perform well and will even instinctively use soccer techniques, such as kicking in games that do not call for it. Because he is unfamiliar with popular games and TV shows, and bad at video games, Genta and the others tend to think of him as dumb. This annoys Conan so much that he will secretly watch TV in the living room after Kogoro and Ran go to sleep to get more "practice" in. Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power. All of Shinichi's detective skills carry over to his Conan form, although Conan does not the have the reputation Shinichi had. He repeatedly demonstrates the ability to remember every detail of an investigation or other topics he cares about, and may have a photographic memory to manage such perfect recall so consistently. Conan's fastidious attention to detail allows him to notice minor inconsistencies in crime scenes and suspect testimony that other people miss, and using astute logic he uncovers the reasons behind those inconsistencies in order to link them to the crime. Conan has extraordinarily broad knowledge of many subjects and trivia that help him solve cases; something he likely acquired from his incessant reading in his "first childhood". There are only few people like Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba who are as intelligent as Conan. As a child, Conan can attract less suspicion while investigating crime scenes, get away with searching people's personal property, and ask innocent questions without setting suspects on guard, although it comes with the drawback of not having Shinichi's authority or reputation. He is also shown able to read lips.[7] Conan is just as skilled as Shinichi in soccer, but a lot less powerful because he only has the strength of a young child. To make up for this, Conan uses Agasa's Power-enhancing kick shoes. Conan uses signature, powerful precision kick to knock out criminals using soccer balls or whatever substitute is handy. Like Shinichi, Conan's kick is accurate over distances and he is capable of mentally reckoning the angle of impact necessary to rebound a soccer ball off a wall and strike an attacker from behind. He is also good at skiing, snowboarding, and ice-skating. Conan also has some skill with firearms despite the recoil being much more severe for a child's body. He shoots out a bus window during a bus hijacking, and precisely grazes Ran's leg to render her useless as a hostage in the second movie. Conan's nimbleness is especially noticeable in the non-canon movies. For example, in the sixth movie, Conan is seen to fight with various antagonists, and he even holds his own against Jack the Ripper, a notorious serial killer who bests even Ran in combat. In the fourteenth movie, Conan does a back flip on his skateboard in order to avoid being killed by the blimp's hijackers. Conan shows a proclivity for skateboarding. In the movies and anime, Conan can easily perform very complicated tricks and dodges with his skateboard at high speed. Conan has repeatedly dispensed first aid to stabbed/shot/cardiac/poisoned/hurt victims before the rescuers arrive. Conan cannot sing on key in the slightest so he is often accused of being tone deaf. Despite being a hilariously awful singer, Conan has perfect pitch and can identify notes accurately even in difficult contexts like the sound of phone button presses forming a melody. In Episode 11: The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, he knows that the piano is in tune and deciphers a message at the end just by listening to the notes that are played. Haibara directly described Shinichi Kudo as having perfect pitch in the last scenes of the twelfth Detective Conan movie, Full Score of Fear. He also manages to replicate and sing dial tones for a phone, showing that the reason he can't sing is because he simply doesn't have relative pitch. In File 728 (Episode 614), Conan stated he isn't very knowledgeable about music but identified the untuned piano key whereupon Haibara joked about his sharp ears despite being tone-deaf. Also, to be like his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes, he plays the violin. This was confirmed in movie 12 of the 'Full Score of Fear' when he played "Amazing Grace" for Ran. However, he is stumped on what Ran meant when she said, "He has a funny habit when he plays." He's in Band, Science, Technology, Social Studies, Medical Class, Soccer Team, and Skateboard Team.

Conan: (yawns) Geez... (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) I'm tired. And I have to go to Band. I wish we have a week off. (leaves)

_In Band... _

Sawako Yamanaka: Class, settle down.

Sawako Yamanaka is the music teacher of the Sakuragaoka High School and one of its alumni. During her high school career, she was a member of the Light Music Club and founded the rockband Death Devil with her friends Norimi Kawaguchi, Della and Jane, where she was a guitarist also the main vocalist of the band. She eventually becomes the advisor of the two new generations of the Light Music Club under the leaderships of Ritsu Tainaka and Azusa Nakano, respectively. An alumna of the school and a former member of the Light Music Club, she does not want people to find out that she was formerly a member of the deathmetal band Death Devil since she fears it would destroy her gentle image. She tries to cover her past by being mild and gentle towards her coworkers and especially to students. Though she has a mature and gentle demeanor for the generality, Sawako (affectionately addressed as "Sawa-chan" or "Sawa-chan-sensei" by both Ritsu and Yui) displays a totally different, completely authentic character when she is alone with the light music club or really angered. In reality, she is wild, lazy and quite an irresponsible teacher who enjoys dressing up the light music club in (sometimes embarrassing) cosplay costumes like French maid uniforms, much to the dislike of Mio and Azusa Nakano. She names the club band "Ho-kago Tea Time" after the members take too long deciding on a name themselves. She once momentarily pitches in for Yui with her Epiphone "1958" Korina Flying V electric guitar (anime only). She becomes the girls' homeroom teacher in their third year, and puts Nodoka Manabe and all the band members (except Azusa as she is a grade lower) in the same class so she does not have to remember too many new names. After all the senior members of "Ho-kago Tea Time" graduate, she becomes the adviser of the newly formed Light Music Club under Azusa's leadership, and renames the band "Wakaba Girls", being that all the members are beginners (with the exception of Azusa). Sawako has long, straight brown hair with two long bangs reaching down to her chest. Her attire consists of a light yellow dress, complete with a black belt, a light green shirt underneath and a pairs of white heels. She also wears a red pendant and rounded glasses.

Sawako Yamanaka: Let's practice! And a-one, and a-two, and a-one, two, three, four!

Everyone starts making music.

Sawako Yamanaka: Huh?! What's with the commotion?! Everyone, stop!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sawako Yamanaka: Excuse me?! What happened?!

Patricia: Someone has stolen chemicals last night!

Sawako Yamanaka: What?!

Conan: Hm...

Sawako Yamanaka: Do you know who did this?!

Dexter: Don't know!

Sawako Yamanaka: Okay! Did you tell the guards?!

Syrus: Yeah! They're investigating right now!

Sawako Yamanaka: Okay...

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) That's strange...

Guard: It seems like this is a robbery.

Celestia: A robbery?

Luna: How's that even possible?

Guard 2: Don't know yet.

Conan: Hm... (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Huh?! What's this? Glass with fingerprints? (talking) Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Conan: I found some glass!

Guard: Glass?!

Guard 2: It has some fingerprints!

Conan: Yeah!

Guard: Let's takes this to the lab!

Guard 2: Right!

Yuku: Good eye, Conan!

Conan: Huh?!

Yuku (ユーク Yūku?) is a Beagle Jewelpet who appeared in the first Jewelpet anime as the Jewelpet Partner of the Prime Minister. He himself specializes on Intellect and is well known on Detective skills. He also appears in both Jewelpet Twinkle and Jewelpet Sunshine. Yuku is a naturally colored beagle, usually in Light Brown, Brown and White in color alongside his blue Jewel Eyes. He only wears a Beret on top of his head and a light blue ribbon on his neck.

Yuku: The name's Yuku, Jewelpet Detective!

Conan: Detective?

Yuku: Yup!

Conan: Cool!

Yuku: I know who's the culprit!

Conan: You do?!

Yuku: Yup! It's Ezekiel!

Conan: That kid?!

Yuku: Yeah!

Conan: Guards!

Guard: Yes?!

Conan: It's Ezekiel! He did it!

Guard: Really?!

Conan: Yeah!

Ezekiel: (sighs) That was a good shower! Huh?

Everyone: (groans)

Ezekiel: This isn't what it looks like! The reason I take these is because I was showering!

Celestia: You were?!

Ezekiel: Yeah! Sorry!

Luna: That's okay. But, next time, tell someone before you act!

Ezekiel: Okay!

Conan: Good job, Yuku.

Yuku: Thanks.

Together: (laughs)


End file.
